Seeking You
by Remi16
Summary: He left without telling anyone why and Sakura is confused why he didn't tell her. Could there be more to his reason to his leaving than everyone else knows? Find out in this sequel to Journey With Me. Au SXS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Chapter one to the sequel of Journey With Me. I hope that you guys like this one as much as you liked the previous story. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Castle Bound**

* * *

"Shit," Naruto cursed as he ran through the halls. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

He searched each room, opening the doors in a complete rush. At the last room on the second level, the blonde practically jumped down the grand staircase. He came to a door that was large and engraved with the royal insignia, bursting through without consideration. Kakashi, who was talking to Iruka, stopped his conversation to face the interruption. Naruto came up to him with sweat seeping down his forehead.

"W-we've got a p-problem," he panted, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Well out with it Naruto. Iruka and I have important business to discuss," Kakashi stated, his brow furrowed.

"He's not here."

Iruka and Kakashi looked puzzled. What on earth was he talking about?

"Who's not here?" Iruka interrogated.

"You know who I mean," the knight stressed. "HE is gone and SHE is on her way here."

The silver-haired man sighed. "Are you sure he's not going to meet her at the city gates? It's nothing to worry about Naruto, he'll be back."

Naruto shook his head and presented Kakashi with a piece of parchment tied with a scarlet ribbon. The seneschal unrolled the paper and read it silently. He sighed and handed it to Iruka who also read it in silence. Iruka acted more shocked than Kakashi had.

"Naruto, where did you get this?" his old tutor asked, handing it back to him.

"I went to his room to remind him what day it is and saw that he wasn't there," the blonde explained. "Then I noticed this note on his desk and read it. I just can't believe he would do something like that and on today of all days!"

"She's going to be pissed," Iruka informed the other two. "What should we do?"

The brunette and blonde looked towards Kakashi for guidance and he groaned. He had no idea what to do at the moment. The city could not know about this. It would cause a sort of panic throughout the streets and if it became worldwide, then they were sitting ducks for a while. Then it came down on what to tell the girl. How would he explain that the person she travelled to see was missing? He just didn't know how to handle it.

"When she comes through those gates, do not tell her anything until she gets to the castle," he finally came to a conclusion. "Let her visit everyone else and I will explain everything to her when I see her here."

"Yes sir," the other two agreed in union, leaving the room.

Kakashi was left alone in the room and looked out the stained glass window. He saw a single horse approaching the gate at a slow speed and brought his hand to his face in disappointment.

He began to think to himself. _What the hell are you thinking Sasuke?_

* * *

It had been a year since she had last been in Konoha. Sakura was pleased how pleasant and busy the streets in this city had become and smiled. Before she left Tsunade's, she made sure that she could ride a horse. She didn't want to have the same feeling of dread of riding one like she had a year ago. A small packet bounced against the horse's rump and she pressed a hand against it so that nothing inside would break. As she steered the horse through the gates, she flashed back to what her last encounter with Lady Tsunade and the others.

~*Flashback*~

_Ino hugged her childhood friend with tears running down her pale face. Sakura herself felt tears enter her own eyes as well. As they embraced, the blonde spoke, "You just came back Forehead, why are you leaving us now?"_

_"Because she is wanted somewhere else Ino," Lady Tsunade explained, interrupting the two as she walked into the room with a bag. "She wants to go anyway, why not let her?"_

_Ino wiped her eyes, sniffing her sobs away. She looked at Sakura again with a grieving stare. "I'm going to miss you so much!"_

_Sakura gave her a hopeful smile and told her that she would write to her when she could and promised to send lots of fancy gifts from Konoha. Ino laughed and briefly hugged her friend again. Shizune, who had entered with Tsunade, gave the rosette a small hug and wished her well. Lady Tsunade presented Sakura with her gift and watched her open it. The girl's eyes grew wide as she lifted a green and silver pendant. She put it on immediately, Tsunade helping her do so._

_"It was mine as a little girl," the older woman explained tightening the chain. "A friend of mine gave it to me when we last met. He gave it to me out of love and I'm giving it to you for the same reason."_

_"But Lady Tsunade," Sakura protested. "Isn't it too sentimental for you to give away?"_

_"No, it hurts me to much to keep it around my own neck," she said touching the stone. "Keep it with you. Who knows, it might give you good luck."_

_Sakura wiped her tears and hugged her mentor before she got onto the white horse waiting outside._

~*End Flashback*~

The medic delicately touched the stone and felt her eyes water. She missed them so much already. It was so hard to say goodbye before, it was even harder to realize how far away from home she really home. Through the gates she followed the cobble road into the residential district. The houses grew bigger with importance as the horse walked the streets. She pulled back on the reins as she came in front of a large house with a fenced front yard.

She tied the horse to a pole outside that was reserved for visitors and allowed the horse to drink from the trough. Sakura pushed through the small iron gate, stepping onto the grey-stone brick path to the door. Lifting her fist, she knocked on the door and waited patiently. A few seconds later, the door opened and Sakura was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Sakura!" the person hugging her shouted in excitement.

"Hello to you too, Tenten," Sakura laughed embracing her friend.

Tenten released her and led her inside. The house was beautiful on the inside. The wooden flooring creaked under her steps as Sakura looked around. The walls were simply painted white with a few paintings on the wall. As they walked into the living room. Sakura noticed a somewhat large painting of Neji and Tenten above the fireplace. They were sitting next to one another holding each others hands. Sakura thought that the picture looked cute. Tenten asked her to sit on the couch for a moment as she went to get something.

Sakura waited there until she saw someone in the next room who looked rather familiar. She stood up and went into what she figured was the kitchen. The mysterious person was in the pantry with her back to Sakura, however Sakura knew who it was by the color of her hair.

"Hinata?" she asked, walking up slowly towards the girl.

The person turned around to reveal that it was in fact Hinata. The Hyuuga slightly grinned and looked down at her hands.

"H-hello Sakura," she muttered. "S-suprised to s-see me here?"

The rosette nodded. "I thought that you went back home to your family."

Hinata's face became distressed. She explained how she was too afraid to return home to her father after she failed to participate in the arranged marriage. Tenten had begged Neji to allow her to stay with them. Neji reluctantly agreed, only if she acted as their nanny and maid.

"But I'm sure that your father would have understood why the marriage didn't carry out," Sakura assured her. "There was no way of knowing that one of the Seven Swordsman was going to be there."

"I-it wouldn't have m-mattered to him. That's h-how strict he is," the Hyuuga stated sadly. "H-however I'm h-happy here."

"Only cause Naruto comes to dinner a lot," Tenten's voice interjected as she entered the room, making Hinata blush. She had something bundled in her arms and was slightly bouncing it up and down.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sakura asked excitedly, pointing to the bundle. Tenten smiled as she nodded and unwrapped the top of the blanket to reveal a baby's face. It's eyes opened when it realized that it was introduced to the light and blinked its pale violet eyes. Tenten handed the baby to Sakura gently and watched the girl interact with it.

Sakura gently swayed the baby in her arms and softly patted the baby's dark brown small patch of hair. The infant yawned, closing its eyes and breathed heavily.

"Her name is Mayumi," the Weapon Mistress retorted softly. "It was Neji's idea to name her that."

"I can't believe I missed her birth," Sakura said. She handed the baby back to her mother. "She's beautiful Tenten."

Tenten grinned at the compliment as she rocked her daughter. The three women stood in silence as they watched the baby fall asleep in her mother's arms.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to see Sasuke, Sakura?" Tenten questioned the medic. "I bet he's dying to see you."

Sakura looked at the floor and blushed. Tenten laughed slightly on how uncomfortable she made her friend. After a while, Sakura said goodbye to her friends and left for the castle. Thoughts of her and Sasuke's last meeting made her blush even more. She touched her lips and swore that she still felt his against her own. Her heart fluttered and her stomach filled itself with butterflies. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous seeing him again. When she got to the castle gates, a servant asked for her horse when she flung herself off the horse's back. She gave him the reins, taking the bag from the horse's saddle. Another servant opened the door for her when she finished climbing the palace's front steps. Waiting for her on the other side was someone she did not expect to see.

"Kakashi?" she asked, walking towards his still figure.

"Hello Sakura," he greeted her. "Let's go talk somewhere private."

"Where's Sasuke?" he heard her ask behind him as he took her hand and led her into a room.

He shut the door and Sakura figured that they were in his office. Kakashi walked over to a desk and sat down behind it. He motioned for her to sit and she situated herself in a chair in front of him.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked once again, slightly aggravated.

The man sighed and gave the girl a apologetic look. "He's not here Sakura."

"What do you mean that he's not here?"she practically shouted. "Where did he go?"

"We're not really sure."

"_What?"_

Kakashi opened a drawer in his desk and produced a piece of parchment. He handed it to Sakura and let her read it.

"Naruto found that note this morning in his room," he explained. "All it says is that he left and we shouldn't follow him."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was reading. How could Sasuke leave so abruptly? Just only after he was named King? She lowered the parchment and looked at Kakashi with disbelief.

"There must be a reason for this," she pried, hoping to gain more information. "He must of left some sort of clue to where he is headed."

Kakashi shook his grey head. "Unfortunately not."

"We have to go look for him!"

"WE will Sakura, meanwhile you are to stay in the city," Kakashi stated. "If anything happened to you if you were to look for him, then Sasuke would never be able to forgive himself."

Sakura was outraged. How could he tell her to stay put and anxiously wait for Sasuke to return? She wanted to find him and be there when he was found. She felt like she deserved to be there. Before she could tell Kakashi that, he interrupted her.

"Do not leave this city Sakura," he ordered her. "I mean it."

The girl shook with anger and then took a deep breath to settle down. She knew that she wouldn't be able to win this battle. She nodded to his request and he grinned behind his mask.

"Good and like I said please stay here," he said cheerfully. "Leave your bags with me, I'll have someone take them to your room. You do remember where it is do you?"

The rosette nodded and left the room. As she closed the door she smirked. She was going to figure out why Sasuke left one way or another.

* * *

Sakura pressed the wooden door open and walked inside. It was Sasuke's room. She remember going in there once to re-wrap Sasuke's wounds from his battle with Itachi. The memory brought back a certain feeling that warmed her heart. The room was simple and surprisingly clean for a man. Then again, the castle was crawling with servants so there was no doubt that a maid could have cleaned the place up. She pulled a few books off of a dusty bookshelf and flipped through the pages. They didn't give her anything worth reading or information about Sasuke.

She came to his desk that she had seen him sitting at that one time she had been in there. She opened the drawers and paused closing the last one. She pulled a crumbled piece of paper from the back corner and read it.

_Sasuke_ (It said.)

_Believe it or not, but the murder of our parents was an order given to me by a man that our family had casted out of the family tree. When I had met him, he told me about this idea of his. An utopia of sorts. He wanted to create an empire based on the power of the Uchiha and wanted to spread our power to other countries. When our family heard about his methods, he was exiled. He came back in secrecy and made me believe in his utopia. This man told me to purify the Uchiha family by killing off the members. I thought he meant only a few, but he stated that he wanted them all gone. I spared you that night Sasuke and for a reason. You have to stop him Sasuke for he is close to attempting his goal. I did what I did for you. I made you hate me so that you would learn how to fight with such intensity that would would always come out the victor. I did this to make you strong so that you could defeat him. If I had tried to kill him myself then he would have known that I thought he was being unethically. He has other people working for him Sasuke, people who would kill you on a dime if you were not prepared. I was protecting you in some weird way, blinding this man from the fact that I was secertly plotting against him. You know who he his brother and take a look at my journals to understand it more. Please forgive me._

_Itachi_

Sakura dropped the note. So Itachi was telling the truth when he told her that he was doing the things he did for his younger brother. She couldn't believe it. He had said that he had journals on the matter too. She then began to frantically search the same drawer for more information. Papers scattered around her kneeling body as she threw them to the floor after she looked at them. There were still no journals to be found and she began to think that Sasuke had taken them with him. A bundle of papers catch her attention and she lifted them to her face. Each one started with a _Dear Sakura_ as if he was going to tell her that he was leaving. The last one actually had one paragraph written on it. Her eyes darted the from sentence to sentence. He explained how he was leaving, to find the person that ordered his family dead.

He was going to avenge them all over again and stated that he believed that the journey would become too dangerous to take her along. He wanted her to be safe when he returned and that he would see her again.

"Sasuke, you idiot," she muttered, dropping the papers. "I would have followed you into hell if I had to."

She ripped the note in frustration when she realized that she still knew nothing. Standing up and straighting the desk back into its proper state, the medic looked around the room once again. Not paying attention to where she was going, she knocked herself into something hard and made it fall. She quickly picked it up and noticed that it was a globe. Her hands slowly spun the orb around and stopped immediately. There was a faint line that lead from Konoha to an unreadable city. She looked closer and gasped. He had circled the name of the city with a soft grey line and she couldn't believe that he was going there. He was going to Otoga, a city in the Land of Sound.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well, what do you think? Did you like it? This story is going to be much longer than Journey With Me, I can promise you that. It's sort of obvious who the "man" Itachi is talking about isn't it? I began to start naming my chapters now. Hopefully they will be interesting enough for you. Anyway, tell me what you think okay? I would love feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say that last chapter's title came from the song Castle Bound by Monty Are I. The song has nothing to do with the story, but I liked the title for the chapter so I used it. Hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Disobeying Orders**

* * *

Sakura tucked Sasuke's and Itachi's letter into her shirt as she fixed up the room. So far all she knew was that Sasuke was headed to Otoga. She didn't have a single clue to why he was going there in the first place, the place was rumored to house criminals of the worst kind. Sighing, she searched through the books once again on his shelf just to make sure that she didn't miss anything. After giving up on her search in his room, Sakura headed down the hallway towards the grand staircase. She was about to walk into the staircase room when she heard the mention of the King's name.

The rosette crouched down, leaning up against the castle wall and keeping out of sight. She twisted her head pass the corner and looked down. Kakashi was standing at the foot of the stairs along with Shikamaru. He held a scroll towards the younger man who took it reluctantly. She tried her best to listen to their conversation.

"There has been a report that Sasuke has been spotted in the Land of Wind recently," Kakashi explained, watching Shikamaru reading the scroll. "And as the Land of Fire's Ambassador to the Land of Wind, I need you to head to Suna to see if this report is true."

Shikamaru rolled up the scroll and stuffed it into his shirt. "Why don't you just send a messenger hawk? It won't take as much time that way."

"Written messages can be composed to be false. I will feel better with a person's word rather than a piece of paper. And isn't it your job to go and investigate Land of Fire matters in Suna in the first place?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Then you will go and do your job Shikamaru. We have to take any information on Sasuke as we can get right now."

"Fine," Shikamaru said with little enthusiasm.

The Ambassador began to climb the stairs and Sakura stood up in a hurry. She dashed over to a large granite statue of a lion and hid beside it. As Shikamaru walked pass the statue, she reached out and grabbed him behind it with her.

"What the hell?" he yelped when he saw who it was that had grabbed him. Sakura put her finger to her lips to hush him and quickly glanced out towards the hallway to make sure it was safe to talk.

"I need you to take me with you to Suna," she whispered the command.

"What? You know that you aren't allowed to leave the castle."

"I know that, but I want to help find Sasuke."

"I'll get in trouble if I take you along Sakura."

"So? Just stay in Suna until Kakashi cools down," she replied quietly. "Please, Shikamaru? I'm worried about him and learning a little information about him will make me feel better."

Shikamaru brought his hand to his face and rubbed his temple. This woman was going to make his life very troublesome, he could tell. He unwillingly nodded and she smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much!" she practically cheered.

"Hold on Sakura, we have to figure a way how to get you out of here without anyone noticing."

"Oh, that's right," she sadly realized. "How about I sneak out at night and met you at the stables?"

"That could work," he stated with thought. "However, Kakashi might put guards in front of your door to prevent something like that."

"True."

"But I think that I might have an idea," he said with a smirk. "Sakura, how good are you good at scaling a wall?"

* * *

The medic tightened her knee-high laced riding boots and pulled a black cloak around her. She had made sure that her wardrobe was completely darkened so that it would be easier for her to sneak out. Her clothes were also shortened so that she could climb down the wall outside without having to worry about slipping on them. She grabbed a rope that Shikamaru had snuck into her room and tied it to the sturdy bed. Tossing it over the edge of the window, she watched it swing to the bottom. She took a deep breath as she grabbed the rope and began to climb down.

Sakura slowly descended down the brick building, trembling as she did so. Her fear of heights was beginning to get the better of her and she dared not look down. Her hands burned as she tried to keep herself from falling. She placed the heel of her boot against a crease of a brick to keep herself up and used them as steps. Although she was slow about it, Sakura was almost to the bottom of the castle. Then one of her worst nightmares became reality. She had ran out of rope.

Knowing that she had to look down, Sakura cursed in her head. She turned her head slightly, keeping her balance against the wall. The bottom was far, but not too far to jump from. She really didn't want to have to jump, but it was her only option and she was already so close to the ground. In her head, she counted to three and pushed away from the wall, letting go of the rope as she did so. The black cape fluttered behind her as she leaped, making it look like she had wings.

She reached the bottom and landed in a kneeling position. Her heart was beating rapidly from the drop and she took a moment to calm herself down. She stood, throwing the hood of the cape around her pink locks to hide them and made her way to stables.

When she came to the stable door, she silently pulled the wooden door open and crept inside. She made it over to the white mare that she had ridden into Konoha on and began to put on her tack. As she hooked the horse's saddle tight against its belly, she heard someone walk in. She froze, sliding down in the stall so that whoever had come inside would not notice her. The footsteps came closer to the stall and stopped.

"Sakura?" a voice asked quietly.

She looked up and saw Shikamaru standing in the middle of the stable walkway. She rose from her hiding spot and acknowledged her presence. He then began to tack up his own horse, attaching bags to its backside. Sakura smacked herself mentally for not bringing any provisions with her. When they were both done, they led the horses outside and mounted them.

"We're going to have to make a run for it if anyone notices us, understood?" Shikamaru revealed. "We'll just make our way to the southwest gate and head to Suna from there."

Sakura nodded and kicked her horse forward. Shikamaru did the same and they headed to the gate. The horses trotted past the gate just as a voice rang out, "Hey there! Wait just a moment!"

_Shit_. Sakura thought, stopping her horse along with Shikamaru's. It was a lone guard that had been watching over the southwest entrance. He had come out of his guard tower and walked up to the two horses. He looked up at the riders and studied their faces.

"Hmm, Shikamaru eh? Leaving for Suna at this time of night?" he stated, his eyes squinting to see better in the dark.

"Yeah, I wanted to head out early this time," Shikamaru lied. "It's such a long way away and travelling at night is much cooler."

"Right," the guard said curiously. He then turned to Sakura. "And who is this?"

"A friend of mine," Shikamaru quickly explained. "She is headed to a town near here and asked me to occupy her there."

" That's fine and all, but I need to see her face completely and a name to identify her with to put down in the city's log," the guard ordered kindly. "You know how we have to keep track of who enters and exits the city Shikamaru."

Sakura looked to Shikamaru for guidance, but he didn't give her any motion of an order to do anything. The guard shifted impatiently as he waited for her to answer. She then came up with her own course of action. With a swift kick of her heels, her mare lurched forward and began to gallop along the road. She heard the guard shout at her and then another pair of hooves coming towards her.

"Not exactly what I would have done, but okay," Shikamaru said as he caught up to her. "Suna's going to be a few days ride."

She nodded stating that she understood.

"Do you know anything about the Land of Wind, Sakura?" he asked, looking at her attire.

"I suppose its really windy there," Sakura guessed, watching the road ahead of her.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Actually, far from it. In reality it's really..."

* * *

"HOT!" Sakura moaned, lifting her hand up to her forehead to wipe away some sweat. "It's so hot here!"

"Well, we are in a desert Sakura," Shikamaru pointed out, surveying the land.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at him. It was so hot that she had to take off the black cloak and cut slits into her already short outfit. Her thighs began to stick to the leather saddle and made her very uncomfortable. She used her hand as a fan which failed to cool herself off. She glanced over to Shikamaru. He seemed unaffected by the heat, even under the layers he wore. The medic figured that he had been out this way so many times that it didn't bother him anymore.

"How far away is Suna?" she asked, trying to keep her mind off the heat.

"Not too far," he assured her. "Once we get there, you can change into something cooler."

Sakura pulled at the dark blue wool shirt that was sticking to her chest. "That would be nice."

The pastel-headed girl watched as the scenery stayed the same as they moved along. She didn't know how Shikamaru knew which direction he was going or if they were even riding in circles. Then in the distance Sakura noticed a weird rock formation coming into view. When they got closer, she realized that they were cliffs that looked like giant stairs. In the center was a slit.

"That's the entrance to Suna," Shikamaru told her when he noticed her staring at the cliffs they were heading to. "It's actually an entire wall of rock that surrounds the city inside it."

Sakura gaped at the wall of rock as they enter through it. It was a truly marvelous thing of nature to see. She could only image how long it took to even cut the slit for them to pass through. The two stopped when they made it to the other side and Sakura scanned the city. The buildings were oddly shaped, more spherical at the top than the housing she was used to seeing, and in the center was a large almost globe-like building. Everything was made of sandstone and the road was nonexistent and replaced by sand.

Shikamaru told her that they had to go see the king when she was done looking at the city and they began to move forward. Then a group of soldiers stepped out in front of the, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Who said you were allowed to pass through?" a disembodied voice asked behind the soldiers.

"Jeez and I thought I was always welcome here," Shikamaru sighed, answering the voice. "I was just going to go see the king like I usually do, alright?"

Sakura saw a woman push her way through the soldiers and stand in front of Shikamaru's ride. She had her hand on her hip and patted her foot in the sand impatiently.

"Without saying hello to me first?" the woman sternly questioned, with a slight smirk. "You always come to see me first."

The Ambassador rubbed the back of his head lazily. "Well I have a guest this time and I thought it would be awkward."

The woman turned her stare towards Sakura, studying her. "I see. Who's this?"

"This is a friend of mine, Sakura," Shikamaru informed the woman.

The woman was about to speak, but Sakura interrupted her.

"I'm sorry if to have pulled him away from your usual visit," Sakura said hurriedly. "I didn't know that he had some special that he had to see and if I did then I would have never have come."

Shikamaru and the woman looked to each other with curious looks and then back to Sakura.

"Do we really come off as a couple?" the woman asked Shikamaru.

"I never thought so," he replied.

"Oh, sorry then," Sakura apologized, red as a tomato. "I'm just so embarrassed now. Please forget I said anything."

"Anyway," Shikamaru resumed, letting Sakura's comment expunge from his memory."Sakura, let me introduce you to my FRIEND, Temari."

Sakura placed her right hand out in front of her and Temari took it. They shook hands and said a quiet hello to one another. The rosette noticed the woman displayed a large black fan tied to her back with a crimson red ribbon.

_So she is a warrior of some sorts._Sakura thought when she took back her hand.

"So you're going to see my little brother,huh?" Temari affirmed, facing Shikamaru. "I might as well come along with you."

She then hoisted herself onto Shikamaru's horse, making herself some room behind him. Sakura noted that the brunette groaned as the woman pushed him out of her way. Sakura then just realized what Temari had said. She had stated that the king was her brother, her _little _brother. The woman didn't dress like a noble and then if she was the older sibling, why wasn't she the ruler? The medic figured it had to be some political matter and she didn't want to judge another city's way of life.

Shikamaru kicked his horse forward and Sakura did the same. They headed towards the center of the city so that they could see the King of the Land of Wind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep, new characters already. There is not going to be a relationship between Shikamaru and Temari in this story (unless you want it! :) ) they are just firends. Not that I don't like ShikaTem, I do (and ShikaIno). I just didn't want to add another pairing into the story. Next chapter update will be whenever. I hope you liked this one. Please review!

**And one other thing...** If I was to do a writing contest, would any of you do it? It's just something I was thinking about one day and haven't really thought of doing one. Just wondering is all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I finally got time to type this up. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I have no Naruto ownership.

**

* * *

**

**C****astle of Sand**

* * *

Kakashi sat at his desk filling out forms and signing papers. Due to Sasuke's absence, the King's paperwork had been left untouched and begun to pile up leaving Kakashi the only one to do it. Papers scattered themselves around his seated form and stayed in partically stable stacks. He hated doing this type of work, but someone had to do it. Although he decided to take on the task, he was officially pissed at his pupil for leaving so many behind for him to do.

The door of his office was slammed open and all the papers in their stacks flew in crazy directions. Kakashicursed under his breath and tried to maintain a level head as he placed his quill pen gently on his desk. He folded his arms in front of him and glanced up at the person who decided to intrude in such a way. Of course, it was none other than Iruka. The man was the only one allowed into the seneschal's room when he was doing paperwork. However, Kakashi wasn't too happy about is friend's appearance due to the papers now mixed up on the floor.

"Yes?" Kakashi sharply stated, his one eye narrowing.

"She's gone!" Iruka proclaimed after apologizing for interrupting. "Sakura just up and departed last night."

Kakashi sighed and started to neatly stack what papers were left on his desk. "I know."

"I can't believe she would disobey you like th-wait..._you know?_"

"I figured that she would find someway to escape anyway," Kakashi explained. "And its not like we don't know where she is going. Shikamaru is with her."

Iruka's jaw dropped. "How do you already know these things?"

"A guard saw Shikamaru and a woman leaving the castle last night. He said that the woman had pink hair and due to the fact that Sakura's hair is completely rare, how could it not be true?"

"I suppose so," Iruka agreed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Let her go to Suna. She's probably already on her way there anyway," the seneschal laid out. "When Shikamaru's done doing his job, I'll have him bring her back."

Iruka nodded, however he felt like there was more to Sakura'sleaving then both of them thought. Sasuke had left without saying anything. What if he hinted for Sakura to do the same thing or something like that? Maybe she knew where he really was and was going to meet him. There was just something suspicious about it all. He had to do some snooping around later for some more answers.

"Well, I hope she comes back soon," Iruka finally said." I'll see you later."

"Wait a sec, aren't you going to help pick these papers up?" Kakashiasked almost pleading. "You can help me with the paperwork!"

"Ha-ha, sorry Kakashi not this time," Iruka stated taking his leave, shutting the door hard and having the papers swish around again.

Kakashi cursed and stood up looking around his office. He glanced down at the plant on his desk and sighed.

"I hate my job Mr. Ukki," he told the plant.

* * *

Sakura felt completely out of place in the King of the Land of Wind's throne room. The king himself was not present, but the fact that Temari and Shikamaru were conversing like old friends made her uneasy. She felt like she was a burden here, someone of no importance. Servants and officials would walk in and look at her like an anomally. The medic fidgetted in the borrowed outfit Temari lent her. It was light weight, but the material made her itch. Even more so, it was sort of flimsy and exposing. It was for the heat, but she felt awkward in them. It was just something she wasn't used to wearing in public.

She could see her pale arms through the material around her arms and the binding around her chest. The sleeves were cut off at the shoulders with tiny trinkets sown at the ends. Her shirt was a piece of lace that was dark enough to sort of hid her binding even though it wrapped around the same place as the binding itself and a cokerwas placed around her neck. The skirt around her was not actually a skirt, but rather a cloth tied shortly around her waist. Puffy pants replaced the lower half of her attire and was made of silk. And more than anything, she was barefoot. In fact, everyone was. The surface of the tiles in the roof were gritted from the sand that was carried in. Sakura felt the itch return and tried to scratch it.

"Stop that," Temari snapped at her like a mother would to her child. "If you mess with it, then it'll get messed up."

"Sorry," Sakuralightly voiced. She was nervous about meeting this other king. A side door opened and she held her breath.

Out walked three people. One was a man witha strange hat and face paint. She first thought that this man could be the king, but she was still unsure. Next to him was a shorter man withshort red hair. His eyes were ringed with thick blackness. He was followed closely by a young girl not much younger than herself. This girl clung to the side of the red haired man and followed him to the throne. The face paint man stopped on one side of the throne and stood there at the left side. The girl went to the right and knelled on a pillow right beside it. And lastly, the red haired man to the throne itself. When he turned to face the three people before him, Sakura noticed a tattoo on his forehead. It seemed to be self-inflicted.

"Hello Shikamaru," the red-head said without emotion."Welcome back."

"Hello to you too, Your Majesty," Shikamaru said with a bow. "I'm afraid I'm here on official business Gaara."

"The sighting I presume," the king indifferently put."He came to my court not to long ago."

"So he was here?" Sakura suddenly interjected.

"...yes," Gaara voiced almost irritated. "Who are you?"

Sakura's voice caught itself in her throat. She seemed to have angered him by speaking outloud. It was hard to form the words to speak her name. She was so nervous about meeting this king, that she just couldn't say anything. It was different talking to Sasukethough. She had spent time with him and got to know him a little bit. Why was it so hard to speak?

"This is Sakura Haruno," Shikamaru said much to Sakura's relief." She is a medic and a close friend of Sasuke's. I let her tag along with me here when we heard of his presence here."

"I see," the king retorted, leaning over on the right side of the throne and resting his head on his hand. The girl by his side poured water into a dish-like cup and handed it to the king. He took it with a nod and drank. Gaara looked up at Sakura with a blank expression.

"Do not speak unless spoken to in this court room," he explained to her. "And women should keep quiet at all times in this place too, especially foreigners."

The medic, nodding, gulped. She didn't realize how finicky this place was. She had a right to have a say in certain matters, but at the same time she was afraid of Gaara's future actions if she was to speak. Sakura decided that it was best to keep quiet.

Gaara stiffly pressed his back against the sandy-colored throne and once against focused on Shikamaru.

"He asked me about the scrolls."

Shikamaru shifted in his stance, placing his hand up next to face in curiousity.

"What scrolls?" he stated, slightly looking up at the king and still in thought.

"The ones on the Uchiha family," Gaara emphasized. "You know how the Uchiha once controlled the whole continent once. The family recorded ever aspect of their history and memebers on those scrolls dating to before the murder of Sasuke's parents."

"I see. Can I take a look at these scrolls?"

"If they're still there after he left, yes."

The Ambassador nodded his thanks and started to slip out of the room. Sakura and Temari followed close behind, but Gaara stopped them.

"Sakura, was it?" he asked the rosette. "Shikamaru said that you are a medic in Konoha?"

She nodded, unsure weither or not to speak.

"I would like it if you would meet with my medical advisors and compare notes. Konoha is well known for its healing techniques and you might want to see if there are some differences in our work."

The medic slightly smirked and once again nodded. Gaara waved her off and she qucikly stepped out of there. Shikamaru and Temari were waiting for her in the hall.

"I'll show you where the medical department is," Temari informed her. "But I have to warn you, everyone in there sounds like a drone and are extremely old. They'll bore you."

"Thanks," Sakuramuttered under her breath. "Can't I come and see the scrolls too though?"

"I'm afraid not," Shikamarusadly explained."You've experienced how women are treated here. You're lucky that you are even allowed to go and speak with the medical advisors."

"But Temari seems to have freedom around here and she's a woman," Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm royalty," Temari objected. "However, I still have restrictions too. I'm not allowed to hold any noble position, speak to my brother in a public place, or even live alone. Hell, even I can't see these scrolls either."

"Well, can't you sneak me in at night, Shikamaru?" the rosette asked.

"No, but I can tell you what I learn after I take a look at them," he told her.

Sakura huffed and scrambled for something in a pouch that was attached to her tied skirt. She lifted a piece of parchment out and placed it in the Ambassador's hands.

"What's this?" he asked opening it.

"Itachi's letter to Sasuke," she said. She carried both Itachi's and Sasuke'sletter with her in the pouch. They were supposed to be a secret, something that she was only to know and to figure out the meanings to. At least, she felt like they were. "You might find it helpful when looking at the scrolls."

"How did you get this?"

"I did a little bit of my own investigating in Sasuke's room when I arrived. Just take a look at it."

Shikamaru nodded and Temari led Sakura away to the medical department.

* * *

It turned out that Temari was right. The entire staff of medical advisors were old men (another male dominanted postion) and quite frankly, they were boring Sakura to death. They were reluctant to talk to her at first, being both a foreginer and a female. However, as she began to explain the methods of her healing experience, the medics started to talk to her about their techinques. She thought it was interesting at first, hearing their way of doctoring, but then they began to critique her styles.

They would tell her that she was wrong in doing this one method and then explain how they would do it. Sakura began to see similarities in the mediums of their work and tuned out on their words of "wisdom" as they liked to put it. Though, when they told her that they would like it if she would help them make medicines for different ailments, she instantly agreed. This was one thing that they didn't question her on.

As she crushed plants to pour into a bowl, a man walked in. He was the one that was in the throne room with the face paint and weird hat. He stopped by Sakura's station and cleared his throat. She looked up and greeted him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said, her voice shaky. He was indeed an authority figure and this made her hesitant.

"I am Kankuro, Duke of Suna," he addressed himself. "I saw you in the throne room not to long ago."

"Y-yes," Sakura replied. "I'm Sakura."

"I know," he said with a small smile. "I just want to apologize for my brother's behavior before."

"It's not a problem. I didn't know the regulations here so-your _brother_?"

"Yeah, the King is my brother. Is that a problem?"

"No! It's just that you look so much older than he is."

"That's because I am and since I think your going to ask, I didn't take the throne because I didn't think I could handle it."

"Well I wasn't really wondering that at all," Sakura retorted kindly hoping that he didn't hear the lie in her voice.

"Anyways," Kankurocontinued with the apology. "Gaara likes to do follow the old way of life in Suna. Its just the way he is, so don't take any offense if he restricts you from doing something."

Sakura smiled brightly. "I understand."

Kankuro consented her words and walked to the doorway. He stopped in mid-step and looked back at her.

"You know I heard this really interesting rumor today," he said in a sly tone. "Apparently the guards around the historic vaults where all the documents are held tend to leave their posts around midnight-ish so they can rotate personal. It takes them an hour or so to do it, imagine that."

With that said, the Duke left the room leaving behind a conspiring Sakura.

* * *

The cloak she had brought along was fastened around her shoulders with the hood lifted , the medic checked outside her room for any movement. When no one proceeded from each end of the hall, she quietly closed her door behind her and tiptoed to the left.

Her feet slid across the floor silently as she made her way around the castle. She had to find the vaults before midnight and sneak inside. She only wished that Kankuro had told her where they were. She took a guess and proceeded down the left corridor. A door approached her view after a while and the medic attempted to figure out if it was the right one. If it wasn't, well she didn't want to think about that quite yet.

Her hand grasped the knob, her palm wet with anxiety. The door opened to a point in which she could peek inside. From what she could seem, book cases lined every wall. There were desks to do research circling a fountain in the middle that silently drizzled. She stepped inside, closing the door like the one she had previously.

To find the scrolls Gaara had spoke of, she figured that the literature would be in alphabetical order. She picked a random side and went on from there. So far there was nothing, even under U. Sakuralet out an irritated breath, continuing on with her search.

_Maybe they're hidden somewhere._ She thought eyeing the room.

She began to run her hand between every nook and craney, but found nothing. She had almost given up hope until she spotted a weird marking on the wall. It was circular, protruding out from the hidden corner of a column. The mark consist of a crescent moon on its side with an awkwardly shaped building on top. Engraved vines snaked around the backside of the castle and made sort of a cradle above it. In the center was an eye, open in an internal stare. Her fingers pressed against this mark and it gave way to the pressure of her hand.

There was a cracking noise and the sound of water ceased from the fountain. The rosette walked over to the contraption and leaned in closer to see. The bottom declined into a tight swirl of stairs leading down into a dark and endless pit. Grabbing a torch from the room's wall, Sakura slowly descended into the fountain's depths.

The blur of light from the torch barely lit the new room, but she knew where she was. It had to be the vault, she was certain of it. The air was musky from the ancient texts and tickled her nose. She brought the torch up to one shelf and read the name of the scrolls it held. From that shelf on, she searched for the Uchiha's hidden history.

Her eyes drooped with sleep, but she refused to give up. Kankuro had said that she had about an hour to do this, so she had to hurry. She scanned each scroll frantically and finally found the one she was looking for in the far back part of the vault. She pulled the scroll from its slot and began to read it.

It started from the making of the Uchiha clan and worked its way to the conquering of cities. There was nothing useful so far, yet she kept reading. Her eyes darted quickly from each word and stopped abruptly. A name had popped out at her and leaked its usefulness. His name was Madara.

His life was full of promise until one day it went astray. He was too cocky about the power that his family held and wanted to expand it. The man spoke of a society of perfection, one that the Uchiha could create. All the Uchiha had to do was eliminate those that were unpure. However, this man saw that every person except his own family had comminted an impurity. The family told him that his methods were unethical and too radical for them to pursue. He lashed out at them, killing his own brother in the process. The man was then exiled and perhaps never heard from again.

However, Sakura thought differently. She believed that this man could possibly be the one that Itachi was talking about. The birth date of the man on the scroll made it true that he could possibly be alive somewhere in the world.

She rolled the parchment back up and placed it in its spot. The girl had to hurry for she didn't know how much time she had left before the guards were to appear. Up the spiral stairs she went and went directly to the mark on the wall to close the vault right back up. She relaxed when the water from the fountain started up again and filled the room with the calming sounds of running water.

Then came the sound that pierced her ears and quickened her heart. A blood-curtling scream echoed throughout the city and as quick as it came, halted without a trace. Sakurafound a window in the room and looked out its bluish-green hue. In the distance, on the cliffs in which she had entered, the medic saw a body drop.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well there you have it, King Gaara of the Sand (sounds kinda nice too). Sorry though, Sakuradoesn't meet up with Sasukeyet and it might be a while before she does. I'm just setting it up for certain things to unravel before she does. Oh, and what's up with the body, eh? *Twilight Zone theme* (I'm such a dork XD) Anyway, the title is based off of Kanon Wakeshima's song for the ending theme of Vampire Knight Guilty. It's a real pretty song so check it out if you haven't heard it yet. Like always, please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm so late with this update and I'm so sorry for it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto seems to be doing a good enough job, so I'm going to leave it that way.

* * *

**A Storm of Glass and Stone**

* * *

Katsu yawned as he rested his chin on the butt of his spear. His eyes fluttered with sleep. He jerked them awake for he knew that he shouldn't fall asleep now. The cadet was serving his first night watch over Suna and did not want to fail his orders. In fact, he wasn't really supposed to be up on the cliffs in the first place. A superior asked for him to take his place. Katsu was reluctant to agree, but this was his commanding officer and he couldn't say no.

The young solider looked to his left at his fellow night guard. He had been on many watches before and knew how to stay alert. With his spear at his right side, the guard scanned the horizon off the desert searching for any possible threats. Katsu envied that this man could actually stay awake at this hour. It was midnight, a time that Katsu would already be sound asleep in his cot in the barracks. Oh, how he wished that he could just fall onto that bed.

He allowed his eyes to close, only for a moment. He wasn't going to fall asleep, just rest them for awhile. The other guard seemed to have this watching thing under his control. Now he just had to clear his mind and...

"Hey, wake up rookie!" the guard next to him shouted. "Nap time is over."

"Sorry sir," Katsu apologetically saluted.

The guard grumbled, muttering something about the lack of discipline and experience in soldiers these days. Katsu paid him no mind and went back to doing his duty. The sky was full with stars and looked like snowflakes in the distant when it mixed with how white the sand looked in the moonlight. Then Katsu noticed something. There were two figures walking in the sand coming closer to the cliffs. He nudges his fellow officer and both watched intently as the bodies came closer. They didn't look like much of a threat, but then again you can never be too careful in the desert.

"Go into the watch tower and ring the bell," the superior ordered waved the young officier off. "Quickly before these people enter."

Nodding, Katsu jogged to the bridge that connected the cliffs together. Then there was this weird whizzing noise from behind him. He stopped midway on the bridge, steadying himself by grabbing the rope railing. Turning, he saw the gleam of the metal hooks that latched themselves onto the cliff that he was originally located. The guard that was left there had his spear pointed down at the hooks and was trying to pry them off. He turned his head slightly and did a double take when he saw that Katsu was still there.

"What are you waiting for?" the guard shouted. "Go to the tower no-..."

His demands were cut short when several senbon were planted into his neck. Choking, the man fell back with a thump. Katsu was paralyzed with fear. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The other guards told him that the night watch was usually a breeze. Right before his eyes, a man was killed. He wasn't ready for this. Before he knew it, two men had climbed their way next to the dead body of the officer. Cloaked in black, they slowly rose to their feet and looked like towering statues from afar. Katsu gulped, turning to run towards the tower like he had been asked.

He pumped his legs with adrenaline, bits of dust flying up from underneath his feet as he tower wasn't too far off. He was going to make it. A stinging sensation went up through his legs and caused him to fall. He braced himself for the impact of the hard ground. Slightly pressing himself up, he glanced behind him. The figures were proceeding closer towards him. He attempted to move his legs, but they were of no use. There must of been some sort of poison in the senbon that were thrown at him that made him paralyzed. Dragging his legs, Katsu dug his elbows into the dirt to pull himself forward. However, a foot pushed him back down.

"Where do you think you're going, un?"

The foot twisted on his back and pulled the skin. Katsu grunted in pain, but did not answer his attacker.

"We can't have you alerting our arrival quite yet, yeah."

_Shit._Katsu muttered to himself. Who were these guys?

"We can't have any witnesses," another voice spoke from behind.

Katsu could feel the man's foot on his become heavier as if he was leaning forward. "Sorry kid, we're going to have to kill you, yeah."

The cadet panicked as he was lifted by the collar of his shirt. He clawed at his neck in attempt to have himself release and failed. He then found himself looking over the edge of the cliff towards the city. The drop below was significantly high, a nosebleed scenario. He begged the man holding him to reconsider, to let him live, but the man did no listen. Slowly, the man's fingers slipped off of the collar and finally let it go. Katsu let out a scream that he had been holding in for so long as he fell in to the darkness below.

Back on the cliff, the man that released poor Katsu chuckled. He dusted his hands together as he watched the kid fall. His partner came up next to him with dead eyes.

"So can I begin Master, hmm?" Katsu's holder asked.

The other man nodded with a smirk and showed an array of senbon in both of his fists. The one called "Master" ran towards the watch tower with his senbon leaving the younger man at the cliff's edge. The younger man reached inside his cloak and pulled out a few clay orbs.

Looking towards the city he said, "Time to create a masterpiece, yeah."

* * *

Sakura stood frightened in the vault room. She had witness a murder and that was not her only problem. The new set of guards might have already taken their shift and there was no other way out of the room that she could tell. She tried to fill her head with ideas of escape, but she couldn't think clearly. Her medical instincts kept bringing her back to the body she saw fall. Maybe they were still alive and need treatment. There would bones to be set and blood to be cleaned. All types of cures were being documented in her mind even though it was a higher possibility that they were dead.

BOOM! The building shook and Sakura saw a fire-like cloud close by the castle. BOOM! Another cloud blossomed near the castle. They were being under attack by someone! She could hear the screams of the people in the city through the windows. The booms were followed by an unusual horn and the running of feet.

_This is my chance._ She thought, going to the door.

She pulled down on the door handle and opened it remotely. Peeking through the tiny crack she had made, she was relieved when the guards were not there. She opened it to a point in which she could slip out without making much noise. Once out of the room, Sakura decided that it would be best to follow in the direction that she heard the footsteps. They could help her get an explanation to what was happening.

The medic raced down the maze of halls in the castle until she glimpsed a gleam of armor going into a room. She came to the archway that she saw the person in armor enter and went inside. It was the throne room. Soldiers of all kinds squeezed their way into the room, making it difficult for Sakura to move. She was glad when she noticed Shikamaru up ahead. Pushing her way through, Sakura tapped Shikamaru's shoulder and he flinched to her touch. He pivoted and blinked awake.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Not sure. There seems to be some sort of arsonist attack on the palace," Shikamaru explained. He then did a double take at Sakura with wide eyes. "_You didn't_._ Please tell me you didn't._"

"I had to!" she whispered so that the soldiers wouldn't hear her. "I know you said that you would tell me if you found something down there, but I wanted to look."

Shikamaru massaged his temple. "You know if they find out that you went down there then you can be arrested for trespassing."

"It was a risk I was willing to take."

Sakura heard the Ambassador mutter something about her being troublesome, but she didn't care. She got what she wanted and there was no reason for her to need to be in the vaults again. However, she did feel bad that she was getting into situations that worried Shikamaru to a point of aggravation. Maybe she should tell him where she believed Sasuke was going, he deserved to know that much after what he had done for her.

"Can I have everyone's attention!"

The entire room turned to the front where the throne was situated. Temari and Kankuro stood side by side masking their worried faces with serious glares. An eerie silence blanketed the area with the exception of another blast of fire hitting a wall somewhere. It shook the building and pieces of sandstone trickled down from the ceiling. Sakura dusted herself off from the sandy dust that had fallen on her.

"We have reason to believe that whatever is going on is an attempt to destroy the city and maybe even threaten the king," Kankuro addressed the state of affairs. "I'm going to need several men to search the city for these attackers or at least pin-point a possible location for them. The King will give us further instructions o-..."

Kankuro looked around him and then at Temari.

"Where's Gaara?"he quietly asked his older sister in a rushed tone.

Temari gave a quick grin to the group in the room before answering her brother. "Don't worry, I sent someone to go and get him. He'll be here soon."

* * *

Gaara was a deep sleeper when he wanted to be. If there was something troubling his mind or if he felt like he needed it, he would block out the entire world so that he could have a few moments rest. Usually he had difficulty falling into a relaxing rhythm so that he could sleep. A time he could sleep well was rare. At this moment, he was on the verge of dozing off. One of the maids had recently clean his sheets so that the blankets were soft and cool to the touch against his body. The pillows were fluffed to perfection. Under these beautifully soften pillows was one of the King's deepest and darkest secrets. His teddy bear from his childhood. Temari told him that their mother gave it to him when he was a baby, however she died before he could gave any sort of memory of her.

He closed his eyes for a minute, lifting the sheets over his shoulders and curling into a fetal position. As he was about to fall asleep, he could hear the slight creak of the door. No one entered and he did not hear the door close. Someone cleared their throat and it was at a high-feminine pitch. He smirked into the pillow his face rested on for he knew who it was. It was his favorite servant, the one that he had with him almost all the time.

"You can come in Matsuri," his deep voice muffled. "You know that right?"

"S-sorry your Majesty, but you are needed in the throne room right away," the young woman stated stepping into the room a little farther. "There has been an arson attack on Suna."

"What?" he shouted, sitting up.

_Why didn't I hear it?_ He thought. He then mentally slapped himself. _Of course, I had my room modified with sound-proof walls so that I could sleep better._

Gaara grabbed the tunic that he had been wearing that morning and threw it on himself as he strapped a sword to his side. He told Matsuri to follow him as they ran down the halls to the place he was summoned. He felt like a fool of a king for not being there sooner. What good king sleeps when his city is under attack?

The two came to a corridor that was entirely covered by windows on both walls. It was sort of a bridge that connected the royal residential suite with the governmental offices. Below was a sad excuse of a garden that the servants pursued to grow. It was green, but few plants grew there. They were halfway across when Gaara caught something flying directly at them. He pulled Matsuri back towards him and fell back towards the residential area. As the object struck the corridor, the King wrapped himself over Matsuri's body to protect her.

There was a small explosion of fire and glass that pelted the two. Matsuri shouted in fear, ducking herself under Gaara. The red-head felt the heat cover his back and pieces of glass and stone hit either himself or an area around them. When he felt that it was safe enough, Gaara rolled himself off of the servant and sat on the sandy ground. Thankfully he had gotten both of them out of any real danger for there was a large gap in the corridor. A person could easily fall and break their neck from falling through the large hole in the floor. The King shifted to check on his companion. A few cuts and despite the fact she was crying, Matsuri was fine. He looked down on himself. He had some wounds and his back that felt like hell, however he seemed to be fine enough to continue on. He started to rise, but Matsuri immediately stopped him.

"Your Majesty, you mustn't get up quite yet!" she advised him, taking his arm. "The wounds on your back are too bad for you to move right now!"

"Nonsense, this is nothing," he grunted with a seemingly blank expression. "And please call me Gaara. It's a lot quicker to say than 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness'."

Gaara continued to stand, but Matsuri tried to counsel against it. She didn't want him to push himself in his condition.

"Please Your Majest-I mean Gaara," Matsuri said, her voice tinted with worry for her King. "At least let me help you sit in a better spot for me to attempt to tend to your wounds."

"Matsuri, I said that-..."

"You better do as the lady says, yeah," a voice interrupted.

The two looked across the way to the side of the corridor where the government offices were. A man, not much older than Gaara stood at the edge of the hole in the floor. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and bangs covered his left eye. When the wind blew in from the gap in the hallway, an eye-patch could be seen over the left eye. The man was grinning in a way that made Gaara wary. In his hand was a small clay ball that he rolled maniacally and occasionally threw up. The man's stare had the King place a protective arm over his servant.

"Who are you?" the King asked with venomous authority.

"Me, hmm?" the man said with an enlightening smirk. "I'm Deidara, yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter and all, so please review! Oh, I'm working on a way for you to do a contest if you guys are interested and...SPOILER ALERT BELOW.

-

-

-

-  
-

OMG! Did any of you read the latest chapter of Naruto? I cannot believe that Hinata finally did it! I hope Kishimoto didn't kill her off. I would just cry if he did (okay not literally, but still).


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **After hiding out in my folder for a while, I finally sat down to finish this. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:**Yeah, like I own Naruto.

* * *

**Venduta**

* * *

Sakura ran closely behind Shikamaru and Kankuro in Suna's streets. She had been placed into this search team shortly after the attack on the city began. Other teams had been made and given directions in order to find the source of the threat. Temari had taken a few of Suna's most elite soldiers to check on the loud disturbance in the castle. The older woman was worried about her brother and wanted to be assured of his safety.

The rosette adjusted the heavy pack on her back as she ran. Each team was assigned a medic to accompany them and being a medic herself, Sakura had to carry every type of medical equipment possible. She could just hear the glass bottles of anti-biotics chime as they tapped each other. She only hoped that the gauze in the pack would cushion the bottles enough so that they wouldn't break.

She had also received a weapon, a bow and arrow to be exact. However, she was not skilled in this type of weaponry. Her accuracy was never perfect and she found pulling back the bowstring far enough to be difficult. Suna's guards were trained in pretty much every weapon possible so when castle's weapon's director was handing out the equipment, she was tossed the bow without the chance to object. A quiver of arrows was thrust into her hands along with it. Just another thing to carry on her part.

Frightened citizens scattered all around them, crying for love ones and screaming for help. The medic desperately wanted to stop and assist these people, but she was on a mission. Her emerald eyes scanned each building, looking through window and checking the roofs. If there were adversaries hiding out in those areas, then it was her job to spot them. Kankuro would look first for them as he lead Shikamaru and Sakura through the streets. The Ambassador looked in alleys and lower buildings.

Beneath her feet, Sakura could feel the ripples from the detonated explosions. There were multiple times that they had to maneuver over rubble and duck when debris showered their heads. Then Shikamaru shouted, pointing towards alleyway. The other two turned to look, but all they caught was tail end of a cloak. They ran after them, pumping their legs with enough adrenaline to catch up. The fleeing person went through every known passageway that they could. It began to seem like Sakura and the others were running in a maze. The person went through an archway and trotted to the short stone wall on the other side of the newly discovered courtyard. As Shikamaru and Kankuro followed this runner, Sakura stood in the archway with her hands aiming the bow and arrow. She aimed at their back and made sure her shot was clear before she finally released the arrow. It whizzed by her male companions and went into the shoulder of the flier.

They fell to the ground, but then stood up and their hood fell back revealing the person to be male. He had a fuming look stretched across his face as he drew a sword from his belt. Shikamaru and Kankuro pulled their own, waiting for the man to charge. When he did, Kankuro blocked it while Shikamaru thrust his weapon into a stab. The man hopped back before he was struck and swung his sword low at the Konoha man. It grazed him making Shikamaru jump so that it didn't get any worst. Kankuro grunted. This man just didn't want to die.

Suddenly, the building a block over began to crumple after being hit with an explosive. The screams of people trapped inside were unbearably frightening, but there was one scream that caught Sakura's attention. A toddler cried for its mother and was standing helplessly next to the building. The medic acted instantly. She raced over to the child, scooping it up into her arms. It clung to her neck as she ran to safety. Behind them the once tall sandstone building broke down into sheets of stone and dust. Sakura watched as the dust cleared and the few living residents crawled out from underneath the rubble. She only wished that she could have saved some of them from this horrible death.

"ATSUKO!"

The child in the medic's arms cried and held out his arms to the approaching woman. Sakura let the woman take the child from her arms and hold it close to her chest. The woman cried, thanking the pastel-haired girl for saving her son. Sakura slightly smiled until she saw this unusual flicker at the corner of her eye.

_Is that-could it really be him?_ She thought, starting to follow the flash of color.

It darted into a crowd of people, weaving every which way. She pushed her way through the crowd, never taking her eyes off of her target. Going down a small street, the medic saw him take the back way behind some more buildings. She watched as the figure strut at the rear of these buildings, keeping pace with them on the other side. When they disappeared, she sprinted down between two structures and saw the figure just before it stepped into a building. Sakura followed inside, noticing that it was a small tea shop. It was here that she tested her suspicions.

"Sasuke," she voiced, seeing him drift to the shop's back door.

The person froze for a second, their hand on the knob. They turned their head slightly towards her and Sakura could have sworn that the person's eyes slightly widen, but the figure was draped in thick shadows. She was unable to get a clear description of the person. It could very well be Sasuke and it may not be at all. Flinging the door wide open, the person fled with their cape like a flag behind them. Sakura cursed and ran after him. If this man she was chasing was indeed Sasuke, then she was not going to lose him now. As soon as she stepped out of the building, Kankuro called for her.

She was at a split decision: go and assist Kankuro or follow after the man that she believed was Sasuke. Kankuro shouted for her again, this time sounding more desperate. Reluctantly, she jogged back to where she had left Kankuro and Shikamaru. Both men were standing tall like they were in good health despite the bloody cuts seeping through their shirts. When they spotted her, Shikamaru let out a breath of relief and motioned her forward.

"Where did you go?" Shikamaru said, taking a bandage from her hands. "Kakashi and Sasuke would have killed me if you had gotten hurt. From now on you stick by my side like you're suppose to."

"Sasuke's here Shikamaru," she blatantly voiced.

"You saw him?" both men asked at the same time. They turned to look at each other in disbelief.

Sakura nodded. "We can still catch him if we hurry."

Shikamaru agreed, "Let's go."

* * *

Gaara was pissed. His city was being destroyed, the people wounded, his family threatened, and to make matters worse, some strange guy had shown up with an unknown purpose. Who was Deidara? That was a matter all to itself. Gaara found it fitting to place the guy responsible for some of the damage done to Suna. There was a certain aura that surrounded Deidara that screamed villian. The blonde toyed with the clay ball in his hand. The grin on his face was grim. Carelessly, he tossed it down the hole in the floor. When it hit the ground far below, it combusted into a puff of flame.

"And I thought it was a toy, yeah," Deidara said with a smile.

He took a couple of steps back and broke out into a run. At the edge of the gap in the floor, he pressed his to the ground and catapulted forward. He landed on the other side gracefully, pulling out a small knife. Flipping it around in his hands, Deidara grasped the handle tightly as his gaze narrowed at the King on the ground. Gaara, sensing the threat, plucked his own weapon from his side and stood in front of Matsuri.

"So you have a weapon too, yeah?" Deidara laughed, his face plastered in a cross expression. "You're not planning this easy for me are you?"

"Hn."

Deidara came forward with his small knife, the object hidden at his side. Gaara made a swing with his sword which the blonde spun low to dodge it. When he pivoted back to face Gaara, he knock the King's sword holding hand to the side as he thrashed his dagger towards the younger man's arm. It made deep puncture in the limb and forced Gaara to accidently drop his weapon. Deidara pulled his knife out and twisted it so that he could get a better grip on it. He lashed out again, but Gaara moved back before it could do any real damage. The blonde grunted maliciously, striking every which way just trying to get some sort of hit on Gaara.

Gaara ducked and moved back with every step he took. He was doing what he could so that he didn't hurt himself more. What he really needed to do was get back to his sword. There had to be an opening between Deidara's attacks for him to slip through.

Then he saw the slender arms wrap themselves around Deidara's neck and legs around his waist. Matsuri's head popped up from behind Gaara's attacker and the look in her eyes were mixed with fear and hatred. She pulled on the blonde's ponytail hard, making him stagger backwards. Deidara cursed at her and sliced his knife across her legs that snaked around him. She yelped, but still held on. Deidara made even more cuts on her legs and yet there was no response. Matsuri placed her arms around his neck and squeezed them tight. She released her legs and let their weight drag the two down on the ground. The weight of his body on hers was too much after the impact so her arms flew off his neck.

Deidara got to his knees, turning furiously towards the maid. His hand clasped around her neck as the other one brought the dagger close to her face.

"You're a nuisance, yeah," he growled.

He pulled the dagger back to strike her, but it immediately was stopped. Slowly, he got to his feet and took a few steps back. At his throat was Gaara's cutlass, more sinister than the dagger in his own hand.

"You're fight is with me and only me," the King stated, tilting the silver blade lower on his neck.

Deidara only shrugged. That's what his master told him to do in the first place. He brought his eyes to his opponent's, hoping that Gaara saw the blood thirst in his. When Gaara remained unfazed, Deidara reached into his cloak and brought out another knife. He crossed both blades over one another, positioning them against Gaara's sword.

"Fine," Deidara spat.

And they began to fight.

* * *

Shikamaru and Kankuro followed Sakura to where she last saw "Sasuke" with doubt heavy on their minds. They believed that there was a fifty percent chance that she did see Sasuke for it was possible that he was still in the city. The other fifty percent went to the thought of the lovelorn medic wanting to see Konoha's king so badly that she mistook someone else for him.

Sakura came to a halt on a second-hand street in the back of the tea shop. She pondered on the direction that she thought he would go and looked around. To her right was an alleyway that she saw a search team run by still looking for the city's attackers and on her left was a brick wall. Ahead there was a three-way intersection that only held so many possiblilties in her mind.

"Kankuro," she asked, pointing to the intersection. "Where do those lead?"

Kankuro took a moment to think and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Left goes into the residental district while the right one goes towards that courtyard we were just at," he recited. "If you go forward, then it leads you towards the castle."

"And which one heads towards an exit to the city?"

"That would be left," he said.

His eyes grew wide when it all registered in his head. He took off in a run with the other two following closely behind. They went entered the residental district in a hurry. Every other house was either on the verge of collasping or already destroyed. A line of laundry hung above their heads fluttered in the now early morning breeze. Sakura sighed as they paced by the buildings. At the rate they were going, there was no way that they would catch up to him now. For all she knew, Sasuke could have already left the city.

"What if he left the city?" Shikamaru asked the question that was already on Sakura's mind.

"Then I know where he is headed," Sakura replied, saying the words with complete determination.

"And you know that how?" the Ambassador stated, breathing deeply from running.

"Because," she reluctantly responded. "I found out on the globe in his room."

Shikamaru came to a sudden stop. "You mean to tell me that you knew where he was and what he was doing all this time?"

Sakura winced at the anger in his voice.

"Sort of," she answered him, looking down at her feet. "I didn't know that he was coming here, only where he's about to go next."

"What the hell Sakura!" he shouted. "After all I did for you, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Well, it isn't one hundred percent that he is going there," she explained, a little irritated from him yelling at her. "And you have found out where he was going too if you guys actually did a better investigation and looked around."

"Don't you understand? We could have had some soldiers position on the roads to wherever he was going and they could _stop_ him."

"I realize that, but he is king and we have no control over him Shikamaru."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck roughly. "Just tell me where he's going."

She gave him a cold, hard stare. "Otoga."

Shikamaru swore and asked if she was positive that the place's name was correct. She nodded and Shikamaru looked to the sky. Why ever possessed the king to want to go there?

"Sorry to interrupt your train of thought there, but shouldn't we be heading towards the exit?" Kankuro stated.

The other two nodded and they began to once again head towards the city's exit. When they had the cliffs in sight, there luck changed. There was the man Sakura had seen and instead of running, he was casually walking towards the cliffs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted with all her might, dashing towards the figure.

The man turned his head back to a point for her to see his face and sure enough it was Sasuke himself. She smiled when she saw his face, but it dropped once his pace changed. He broke out into a run, making the distance between both of them wider. Shikamaru and Kankuro pushed themselves as fast as they could go to beat him. Then Shikamaru heard it from behind him.

"Sasuke stop," Sakura yelled, her voice saddening. "Or I will shoot you."

Still Sasuke ran, believeing that Sakura would do no such thing to him. Shikamaru didn't think she would either until an arrow sailed between him and Kankuro. It missed Sasuke by an inch, making his dark hair flutter with its speed. Then another one came and this one actually hit its mark. He tripped when it hit his leg, but Sakura knew better. Sasuke was a fighter and one arrow would not hold him down for very long. He got to his feet, but another arrow hit his other leg. By the time he rose to his feet, Shikamaru and Kankuro had already reached him. They held his arms bound by their own and walked him towards the castle. As Sasuke walked pass Sakura, he lifted his head so that their eyes would meet.

She saw that his pooled with disbelief and disappointment. He was angry, but she didn't care. However, when he looked into her eyes, all he saw was saddness and confusion.

When his back was to hers, Sakura gripped the bow in her hands against her chest and bowed her head. She hurt someone she loved and she was going to pay for it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So the reason why this was late is because some relatives came down to visit and it was my birthday. So rejoice my readers, Sasuke has shown up finally. The title of this chapter is in Italian and means to view or to sight. Next chapter will be done hopefully sooner than this one. Hoped you liked it, so please press the review button. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, etc. This is so late. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I think we established that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

****

La lutte contre une explication

* * *

As soon as the ship came into view, the dock workers knew who were coming. They had seen this vessel many times and had come to admire its beauty each time it ported. Made of an ashen brown wood, the large boat slid into the port with its almost lavender sails trying to break free from the mast. What made this ship so unique was the bow of the ship carved into the shape of an angel, wings spread out wide and holding a vase with a worn down symbol.

Once the boat came close enough to be docked, blackened ropes were thrown from aboard the ship and dock workers below caught them and tied the ship down. A large wooden plank was placed against the ship's side and fitted so that it was sturdy enough for even the heaviest object to be moved on it.

The first people to step off the ship were soldiers; all dressed alike in a dark armor and standing at attention in two lines at the end of the wooden plank. The port was in a hurried fuss since everyone there knew who was going to step off that ship next. Dock workers stood in lines near the ship and bowed their heads in respect, some even removing their hats.

There was a pregnant silence as the first sound of a boot stepping upon the plank. This was followed by many more footings, but one sounded more like a pointed heel rather than a thick sole of a boot. Some of the workers glanced up to see what this new noise was given the fact that this ship usually had only important passenger aboard. They were surprised to what they saw. Originally there was a man that exited this ship, but this time that he visited, he had brought with him a woman.

She swayed gracefully next to the man, their arms linked and in her free hand she held a parasol. Her shoulders were bare; the sleeves of her dress did not show until they were wrapped around her slender arms. Dressed in a dark blue that could have been easily mistaken as black, the woman lifted her head up high with importance. The man at the woman's side looked equally as dark. The gothic aura that surrounded him was suffocating. Their faces were blank like they knew that they were superior to everyone around them.

A dark carriage waited at the end of the dock for the couple and a footman opened the carriage door for them. Once situated inside, the driver motioned for the dapple horses to move. The driver knew this route well, he had to or he would have been seriously punished. The carriage passed by the poverty-stricken fishing district and into the grander part of the city. One could see where the wealth made in the city went to as the carriage approached the castle.

It had been named one of the grandest castles in the land and maybe the world. Everything royalty wanted, you could find it inside this castle. A servant was waiting at the end of the staircase that led up to the castle and directed the couple to the door. Indoors, the servant led them down a hall and to large door. Shouts and cheering echoed from behind the door and became louder once it was opened.

The man and the woman were outside again, this time standing on a high balcony looking down at an arena with bleachers in a crescent shape around it. People were fighting down below and a cheer was sound each time someone was cut with a sword. In front of the couple was two chairs made of the finest wood and then painted over with a blacken brown. Someone was sitting in one of these chairs and the servant went up to their ear and whispered something into it. The man in the seat motioned with his hand that the two come closer. The man went first and bowed at the sight of the man in the chair.

"Master Madara, you look rather well," the man bowing said with little enthusiasm.

Madara nodded his greeting and then looked back behind him. The woman had not moved from her spot. She knew that she was inferior to both of these men. Madara glanced at the man that bowed and who was now sitting in the other chair, raising a brow.

"So God brought his angel with him this time?" Madara observed. He gestured the woman forward. "Come and sit next to me Konan. Nagato give your seat to her and show that you are a gentleman."

Konan swayed into the seat and eyed Nagato who now stood beside her. Madara made a small smile and resumed watching the show below.

"I know this is not something a lady should be watching, but if I had known that God's Angel was arriving we would have met in the study," he apologized. "We could leave now if you would like."

Just then a horn sounded and more cheers filled the arena. The fighters below reluctantly continued fighting since they knew what was going to happen next. Gates below Madara's balcony creaked open and there was a loud roar. Their shoulders rolling as they sauntered onto the field, the lions were itching with bloodlust. One of the lions let out a growl and sprinted to an unaware combatant. The large cat pounced, mauling the man to the ground. His cries of pain filled the arena. The corners of Konan's lips pulled up into a smirk.

"It's quite alright Your Highness," she said with interest and a slight glee. "I don't mind."

"So God's Angel is not as pure as her country believes her to be," Madara chuckled. Turning to Nagato, "What news do you have from the mainland?"

"All subordinates are on their way to their appointed kingdoms," Nagato said leaning against Konan's chair. "As you know, we lost Itachi and Kisame. Konoha was stronger than we had perceived."

"Or Itachi was just weak," Madara retorted, his eyes steady on the fight below. "You would think someone from my line would have been more prevailing in his conquest. No matter, that's in the past now. What else do you have for me?"

Nagato folded his arms. "It seems that someone else from your line has been creating some attention to himself."

"I'm guessing you're talking about Sasuke?"

"Yes, my source has told me that he has been gathering information on you," Nagato explained. "And that he was on his way to meet with Orochimaru in Sound."

"Once he meets with Orochimaru then he shouldn't be much of a problem," Madara told him. "You know how that man can be sometimes."

"But what if this Sasuke fellow makes it past him?" Konan stated.

Madara had not expected her to speak. "What do you mean?"

Konan stared at him for a second, her hands gripping the sides of the chair. "Suppose Sasuke defeats Orochimaru, what will you do then, oh Great Madara?"

Was she challenging him? Madara hated when people tried to test his power. Of course he had a back-up plan, he told her. Then when she asked him what it was he replied, "Ah that my dear is something I cannot tell you. It's something I will discuss later with other leaders of my operation."

His statement meant that he was speaking of Nagato. He saw Konan glance at her partner and Nagato slightly nod towards her. Nagato was surely going to tell her all about the plan later. It was hard for Madara to figure out if Nagato was more loyal to him or to her. A roar of applause rang throughout the arena as the last remaining fighter raised his sword in the air and shouted his superiority to the world.

* * *

He had not expected her to do that, strike him with an arrow. Who decided that it was a good idea to give her one in the first place? She was supposed to be a healer, not a fighter. Sasuke thought about this as Sakura wrapped bandages around the parts of his legs that she hit with the arrows. She didn't even look up at him once. She was mad, but so was he.

Sasuke was inside an abandon building that Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kankuro had dragged him into. He was tied to a chair and was being watched by the two men. It was silent except for the sound of explosions from the attack on Suna. Why was a king like himself being treated like a criminal? His people were supposed to be loyal to him, to treat him with the highest form of respect. He was growing agitated by the second.

"Anyone care to explain why I'm attached to a chair?" Sasuke grumbled.

The gauze around his leg was pulled tight and pinched his skin. Sakura still kneeling in front of him placed her hands on top of her knees.

"Care to explain why you left without telling anyone?" she said sharply, her head bent low.

"Hn."

"Then how about why you didn't tell me?" Sakura asked, lifting her head so that her eyes could meet his. "Is it really to much of a hassle to come by my village so that I didn't have to hear it from someone else first?"

Sasuke didn't answer her. Kankuro glanced over to Shikamaru and asked quietly, "Should we really be listening?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess not. Sakura will hopefully tell me the less personal details later or some how Sasuke will when he is ready. Let's wait outside in the meantime."

Kankuro and Shikamaru addressed the other two of their whereabouts and that they should probably hurry it up a bit. There were more important things going on around them at the moment.

There was a short silence before Sakura asked, "Why are you not answering my questions?"

"I don't want anyone else involved," Sasuke stated. "I would hate if you got hurt."

"But you did hurt me!" she cried. "It made me feel like I didn't matter to you and that I was a bother. I know it wasn't intentional, but-…"

"Look Sakura, this is much bigger than what happened with Itachi last time," Sasuke interrupted her. "There is a reason why I'm doing this."

"Then tell me," she said laying her chin on his lap. "I'm listening."

Sasuke mused on the thought of telling her. He wasn't really sure if he should. She would object or, worst, begged to go with him. Then he figured it would be worst if he didn't tell her at all.

"Well I have been gathering some information about someone in my family named Mada-…"

"I know that Sasuke," she interrupted him. "I want to know why you are going to the Land of Sound."

"Orochimaru, the king of that land," he started to explain. "It is said that he used to be involved with Madara and could probably help me defeat him."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Sasuke, Orochimaru is a criminal, everyone knows that. You've heard the stories about what he does in Sound, why would you go alone to meet with him?"

"I already said that I didn't want anyone else involved," he replied.

"You need more people with you Sasuke," Sakura said. "What if he was to trick you somehow and you were injured? What would you do by yourself?"

"Well, I-…" he couldn't think of something quite at the moment.

"That's it," she proclaimed, getting to her feet. "I'm coming with you!"

Sasuke gave her a look like he thought she was crazy. "No Sakura, you're not."

Her face got closer to his and he saw the determination in her eyes. "Yes I am, and I advise that you bring more than just me."

Why was she being so annoying? He just told her no. He wasn't going to let her risk her life by following him around. She was safer back in Konoha with Kakashi. Shikamaru poked his head through the doorway. "Sorry to bother you guys, but can we finish what we were sent off to do? Sasuke do you mind helping us out for a bit?"

Sakura told him to wait a moment and they'll be out in a second. Shikamaru's head vanished behind the doorway. Sakura untied Sasuke's hands, but didn't let him get up.

"Are you going to Sound with a group or not?" she asked, although it sounded more like a demand. Plus, it seemed to him that he wasn't going to leave Suna unless he said yes. It would just be like their journey to Konoha last year.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "But we are leaving right after we finish up here."

Sakura smiled and took Sasuke's hand, leading him out of the building back into the turmoil known as Suna's streets.

* * *

Gaara leaned over Deidara's fist as it dug into his stomach. He let out a gasp and fell to his knees. He looked up and saw that Deidara was coming at him with one of his knives. When the blond swung low, Gaara somersaulted backwards and got to his feet to block the counterattack. The two had been fighting for some time now and both refused to show signs of being drained.

He blocked the next attack and caught an opening at Deidara. With his free hand, he punched the attacker in the face and watched him tumble back. Grunting, the blond got to his feet and came towards Gaara fast.

The king had to block high and then low again and made a strike for his center. It pierced Deidara above the belly, but it wasn't deep. Angered, Deidara pulled his daggers back and swung them at the same time down towards Gaara's head.

Gaara's cutlass blocked and the force of both weapons dead-locked them. However, Gaara pressed a little harder and knocked the daggers out of Deidara's hands. Deidara was furious, more than before and decided to even up the battlefield. He spun around and kicked Gaara's sword out of his hand and down the gap in the floor. Gaara watched the weapon fall and didn't catch Deidara's punch to his face. He fell to the ground and struggled to his feet.

"Pay attention, yeah," Deidara spat. "Or you'll be the next thing down that hole!"

Gaara brought up his hands defensively. The blonde's hand came out as a jab and was snatched by Gaara. He swung Deidara off his feet and onto the ground. Deidara grunted and rolled out of the way as Gaara's fist aimed at his head. The king's fist hit the floor, the impact sending a shockwave through his body. Just then legs snaked around one of his own and turned his world upside down. Gaara was now facing the ceiling and Deidara was staring down at him with amusement. Deidara swung his leg up and slammed it down.

Gaara rolled to the side and grabbed Deidara's leg as it hit the floor. He held on as Deidara continuously kicked him with his other foot. When he finally got his chance, Gaara raised himself high enough to jab his hand behind Deidara's knee. The pressure brought the blond to his knees and swiped his hand up under Deidara's chin. The attacker fell onto his back and groaned. Gaara was waiting for him as he rose to his feet. Wiping blood from the corner of his lips, Deidara leaped forward with a side kick that Gaara easily blocked and countered with a kick to the blonde's back.

Deidara caught himself, flipping into a standing position. When he turned back around, he practically walked into Gaara's fist. A low swing from Gaara's other fist tilted Deidara's head back, almost snapping it from the force. There was a pause for a moment as both men stopped to take a breath. Battered and bruised, they stared down one another like hawks. One false move and the other would be on them in a second. A split second of an opening was a golden treasure in this fight and each one had high hopes in retrieving it.

"Are you tired, yeah?" Deidara asked with venom.

Gaara sort of cackled and wheezed slightly. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Just then Deidara darted forward and pulled out something from his cloak. Was it another weapon? Gaara couldn't tell, but he didn't want to take the chance to find out. As Deidara got as close as Gaara wanted him, Gaara latched onto his shoulders and rolled onto his back. Pushing up with his legs, he flipped Deidara over him. The blond flew in the air angry and wide-eyed, showing what was in his hand without realizing it; a bomb. Deidara hit the floor and skidded over to the gap in the ground. At the last second, he released the bomb and grabbed hold of the ledge. He clawed to get up and was failing at doing so.

In the meantime, Gaara had already grabbed the traumatized Matsuri and was running back towards the way he came with her in the beginning. He knew that there were another set of stairs that he could go down that servants used to get out of the building. The bomb was going to go off at any second and he didn't want to be there when it did. Down the stairs they went and out a wooden door, getting as far away as they could.

Deidara watched helplessly as the fuse on his own bomb started to get smaller by the second. He had given up on trying to get back up and all of a sudden let go. His cloak fluttered around him as he fell and he hit the ground with a loud thud. The fall did not kill him, but it broke both his legs and injured his back. He cried out in pain and he could feel the blood pour from his legs. He heard the explosion from his bomb and looked up at the falling sandstone pieces coming at him. Knowing that this was his end he breathed, "Oh shit, yeah."

And then he was buried in rubble.

* * *

From atop his perch on the cliffs, Sasori could see the explosion from the castle. Did Deidara complete his mission? He doubted it. Sometimes his partner could be a little hot-headed and often times misjudged his opponents. A falcon cried above his head and dropped something down into his hands. One of his followers in the city had sent him an update on the attack and it bore an urgent symbol.

Opening it, he read about Deidara's defeat and how the king still lived. Sasori crumbled the note up and stared angrily at the city. There was nothing more that he could do to this city. He lacked the man-power that he once had. Deidara failed his part of the mission therefore the whole operation in Suna was a failure.

Going back over to where he and Deidara had crawled up the cliff, Sasori grabbed hold of the rope attached to the grappling hook in the ground. He climbed over the side and took one last look at the city. Smoke chimneys towered to the skies as the sun slowly came up. Furrowing his brow, Sasori pushed off the side of the rocky wall to the sandy ground below. He was irritated that the city was lost, but he knew that his superiors were going to be super pissed when they found out. He was probably going to be punished for his failure even though it was mostly Deidara's fault in the first place that they lost. Landing on the soft sand, Sasori cursed Deidara's letdown and headed out into the hot desert.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So my life's been busy. My cousin got married, school's almost out, but finals are coming up, I'm also writing another story, but its on fictionpress (if you want to know what it is just ask), etc. I truthfully do not know when the next chapter is coming out, but hopefully in the summer I will have more time to write. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and leave me a review to tell me some feedback. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! Please forgive me and R&R. :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto is taken by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Welcome Back**

* * *

Kakashi grunted when he heard the knock on his office door. Once again he was being interrupted from the work that had stacked up due to Sasuke's absence. He was in the middle of initiating a conformation on a request sent by a tiny assistance and now he just smudged the lettering. His mood on a thin thread he called the visitor inside.

Said visitor strode in without hesitation, revealing themselves to him. Dressed in a mixture of iron and leather, the female soldier stood in front of Kakashi's desk and posed with a smile. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. He knew this woman quite well; in fact they were relatively good friends.

"What can I do for you Anko that is more important than my paperwork?" he asked with a sneer.

"Just wanted to see how my old pal Kakashi was doing," Anko replied happily, sitting down in a chair by the desk and lifting her feet to rest them on the desk.

Loose pieces of dried mud fell from her boots and onto his paperwork, which Kakashi dusted off quickly.

"If you're going to ask me to spar with you, I can't," he told her roughly. "Don't you have prison duty today?"

Anko frowned. Prison duty was a chore that each soldier had to do at least once in a while during their service. A soldier had to deliver meals to inmates and then survey the prison until their shift was over. Everyone hated to do it since they were disgusted by the prisoners and today happened to be Anko's day.

"Funny you should mention that," she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "That's the real reason why I'm here."

Kakashi folded his hands together and rested his chin on them. He stared his friend down intensively so that she understood how irritated he was becoming. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare. When she didn't elaborate on the matter, Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke.

"Anko, I swear if you don't just spit out why you're here, then I'm going to send you out to the border with Gai," he threatened her. "And trust me I'll make sure he thinks that the reason you're there is to challenge his youthfulness."

Anko immediately went pale and Kakashi knew he had her in his grasp.

"Well," she started off, not making eye contact with him. "Do you remember those three criminals hired by Itachi?"

Kakashi slowly nodded. "The ones hired to kidnap Sakura? What about them?"

Anko cringed before she answered, "Um, they're gone."

Kakashi's only visible eye narrowed and his brow furrowed. It wasn't possible, their prison was supposed to be impossible to escape from. They had updated it since Itachi's rule, so how did these three escape?

"Gone?" he repeated, not quite sure if he should believe her.

"Their cell doors were wide open when I started my shift this morning," she explained. "I don't know how this happened."

"I think I do," Kakashi said sternly. "Who has the shift before you?"

"I'm not sure," Anko answered with a shrug. "No one really pays attention to that detail. We just go on duty when were summoned."

Kakashi got up and went to a bookshelf in the back corner of the room. He pulled a black book from the shelf and walked back to his chair. He swatted away Anko's hand which was playing with the leaves of his plant and began to flip through the book. The crisp pages crinkled when they were touched. Finally, he found the page he was looking for and scanned through it. Anko watched him and made herself more comfortable in her chair.

"What do you know about a man named Kabuto Yakushi?" Kakashi asked without looking up from the page.

"Why?"

"Because he had the shift before you," was the response.

"What idiot hired him so I can personally kick them in the ass?!" Anko almost shouted.

"So you're familiar with him?"

"I've been profiling his master for years now," she said with extreme venom. "And I know you know who I speak of."

Of course Kakashi knew. In fact, everyone knew. The guy was a criminal and had started his own country that harbored people like him.

"He works for Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, hoping he was wrong.

Anko nodded. "And you know who Orochimaru follows."

Kakashi didn't know why this knowledge wasn't presented to him in the first place. Who on earth hired this Kabuto in the first place? A background check was mandatory for all army recruits. They had to find whoever hired Kabuto and more importantly find the escaped prisoners.

_Just great._ Kakashi thought. _Just a few more issues to add to my list. _

"Anko," Kakashi said, rising once again from his seat.

"Yes Kakashi?" Anko replied.

"Go and tell Iruka to take your place in the prison."

A grin tugged on her lips. Iruka was known to report to work sick on his prison duty days and hasn't done one since. It was Anko's pleasure to deliver the news to him. When she was at the doorway, she looked back.

"What's the catch?" she asked gripping the entrance.

"You're going to assist me on doing some research," Kakashi told her with a hidden grin.

"Fantastic," Anko said under her breath as she left.

* * *

It took a few days for Suna to get most of the debris cleared from the streets. A lot of buildings were still in construction, but the city was pretty much back in its routine. Luckily, the death toll was low, having the majority of the population severely or just slightly injured. It was only a matter of time before the city looked like its old self.

Sakura and the boys helped out during those few days in Suna as well. Being the medic that she was, Sakura immediately aided those wounded in the attack. She was accompanied by the very medics that she had found boring during her day in Suna. They didn't seem so dull now as they barked out orders to her and other doctors like themselves. Sasuke and Shikamaru helped the men in Suna in clearing away all fallen rubble that they could find. It didn't matter if it was small as a pebble or as large as a horse, the debris was taken care of. It took a lot of hard work, but it was worth it in the end. The people of Suna were definitely grateful for the assistance.

On their last day there, the citizens from Konoha were led out through the cliffs by the royal family. Gaara, wrapped in many bandages, leaned on his servant Matsuri for support as he shook Sasuke's hand. Both men wore blank expressions and parted with a respectful nod. Temari gave both Shikamaru and Sakura a hug, giving Sakura some herbs only grown in Suna as a gift. In return, Temari received a wide smile.

"I thank you once again for staying to help," Gaara said kindly. "Remember that Konoha is always welcome here and that we are in your debt."

Sasuke responded with a brief nod and kicked his horse into motion. Shikamaru did the same as did Sakura, who turned back around to wave. She grinned when she got three waves in return (not including Gaara).

"So we are heading back to Konoha?" Shikamaru asked wearily when they were somewhat far away from Suna. "Right?"

Sasuke nodded from up front. "But only for a little while."

Shikamaru could have fallen off his horse.

"We came to Suna to bring you home, where do you think you're going to go after Kakashi gets to you?" he told Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced back at him, his eyes dark and narrowed. He looked sort of annoyed with Shikamaru and then turned back forward.

"I don't really care what Kakashi will think about it. He can't do anything about it since I'm the king," Sasuke said as-matter-of-factly. "Besides you're coming too, as is Neji and Naruto."

"To Otoga," Sakura said before Shikamaru could ask. "Sasuke has some business there and I told him that he couldn't go alone."

"You're going too Sakura?" the Ambassador questioned. _More importantly, how did you make him take more people along?_

"Yes," both Sakura and Sasuke answered.

Shikamaru shook his head and looked at the sky. They were crazy wanting to go there. Rumored to be the city run by the worst possible criminals besides Kiri, it was idiotic to want to go there. These two must have something wrong with them. Surely Kakashi wouldn't let them go there, Sasuke as the king or not. However, what was in Otoga that Sasuke wanted? It wasn't really Shikamaru's place to ask, but sure that whatever it was it wasn't going to be particularly good. He would have to wait and see.

* * *

"You three are idiots!" Kakashi yelled at them when they finally returned back to Konoha. "Complete and utter idiots!"

"We had perfectly good reasons for leaving," Sakura argued. "And if you had allowed me to leave in the first place, then I wouldn't have left."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed angrily at them. "Well, this could have been avoided if you had actually listened to me," he explained to Sakura. "It was for your own safety that I told you to stay."

He looked to Shikamaru. "I can't believe you let her talk you into taking her. You are one of the most sensible people I know."

Shikamaru only shrugged, not wanting to get into a fight with Kakashi since he found it too troublesome to do so. Then Kakashi turned his sights on Sasuke. "And you, what were you thinking?"

Sasuke grunted and folded his arms like an invitation to a challenge. The tension in the room thickened as Kakashi responded by also folding his arms and making himself look like he had some authority.

"A king does not leave his country without warning," Kakashi grumbled. "It can leave it in a state of panic and vulnerable. Luckily, your absence was not known outside of the castle. What was going through your mind?"

Sasuke sat up from the chair he sat in and looked down at Kakashi's figure. He was fuming mad at the man for questioning his motives. He was king after all and the last time he checked, that was the highest form of authority in Konoha. Since he had been gone for a while, his duties had fallen to Kakashi, his second in command, and made him the temporary leader of Konoha. This little taste of power probably got to Kakashi's head letting him think that he could ask such questions from someone of high power when he certainly couldn't. However, Sasuke still respected the man and his view on things.

"Well, I guess this absence won't be so alarming," Sasuke practically spat, still a little bit mad. "I'm going to leave for Otoga in a couple of days."

Kakashi almost did a face-palm. "Why are you being so stupid?"

"And I'm not going alone," the king went on. "I'm taking Neji and Naruto along with Shikamaru and Sakura. Just a small group that I'm certain wouldn't get in my way."

Kakashi did not reply. He sat there silently, musing on the thought. He did not like this plan, not one bit. It was too dangerous to go to Otoga with just five people. It was the type of place that an army was taken to provide protection. It was dangerous and stupid, especially stupid. He had to let Sasuke go though. He couldn't say no to his king.

Just then, Anko burst through Kakashi's office door with her arms full of scrolls and books. She sprawled them onto Kakashi's desk and huffed.

"Here's everything I could find on those five," she said to Kakashi, not noticing the other three in the room. "Took awhile since someone decided it was funny to take all the books out of order."

Sasuke cleared his throat and Anko whisked around. Her eyes widened and she did a deep bow.

"Sorry, Your Highness, I didn't see you there," she retorted. She looked to the other two and smirked. "Hello Sakura, Shikamaru."

Sakura and Shikamaru greeted her with a nod. She put her attention back towards Kakashi and placed her hands on her hips.

"Everything from pictures to family heritage, it's all there," she enlightened Kakashi.

The silver-haired man collected the papers and arranged them into a stack. "Thank you Anko, you can go and relieve Iruka now."

The woman grunted, marching out of the room madly. Kakashi paid no mind to her exit and glanced at the king.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" he asked calmly.

Sasuke shrugged, not giving a specific answer. Kakashi sighed and fingered through the papers and scrolls. He picked out five worn-out papers and spread them out nicely on his desk. Each page had a picture on it and lettering spelling out "wanted" right above them. Three of these faces were familiar to Sasuke, but not the other two.

"While you were gone," Kakashi said placing his hand on the three familiar faces. "Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu escaped with help of this man, Kabuto Yakushi, posing as a guard."

He pointed at the man with glasses to explain and then led that hand to the face of an older man.

"This is Orochimaru, master to Kabuto and the other three as well. He runs Otoga as you may know."

The three frowned. This didn't seem like a good situation. The fact that someone had gotten on the inside to set those criminals free was somewhat unsettling.

"So Itachi had an alliance with Orochimaru it seems," Sasuke implied, studying the pictures. "They gave each other whatever they asked for, no matter what it was."

Kakashi nodded, stating that Sasuke was indeed correct. The king took all five photos and folded them into his pouch.

"We'll keep an eye out for them when we get there," he stated. "We leave in two days."

Sakura and Shikamaru stood up and left the room, assuming that the conversation was over. Sasuke, on the other hand, was stopped by Kakashi on his way out.

"Orochimaru is not the only threat you will have to watch out for," he began. "There is man that he follows, someone who is especially hazardous."

"Hn."

"You've heard of him before I suppose," Kakashi stated, his tone rough. "Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke stiffened after hearing the name of his relative. Madara was next on his list of people he wanted to hunt down. He was considering seeking the other Uchiha out after he had a little visit with Orochimaru. Madara was a threat to his kingdom and had to be taken out. So when Kakashi told him that Orochimaru followed Madara, Sasuke had known this little tidbit of information already. He wondered if Kakashi knew that he knew and was just telling him it all again to stress how dangerous this trek was going to be.

"You know about his little band of criminals, Akatsuki," Kakashi went on. "I think you would since Itachi was part of it."

"What are you getting at Kakashi?" the king asked coarsely.

"Just be careful Sasuke," was the reply. "Not much is known about Akatsuki. So if you're going to meet with a puppet or possible member of it, then I advise you watch your step."

Sasuke nodded and took a scroll off of his old mentor's desk. It had a seal on it, an earth pressed onto paper in black wax. He opened it, inspecting the page, and closed it once he was satisfied. Kakashi eyed him as he did this. In Sasuke's hand was a map, one that Kakashi had especially made for himself that included every country and every landmark known to man. It was his special possession, one that rivaled his books.

"You're taking my good map?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

To his horror, Sasuke nodded. "Mine is outdated and shows only Suna and Konoha. I would like to borrow it if you don't mine."

Kakashi did mine, but once again he found himself unable to say no. He waved the king off. The map was stuffed uncaringly into Sasuke's pocket which made Kakashi cringe thinking about how it was going to be wrinkled instead of silky smooth like a new piece of paper. The king gave the silver-haired man a tiny smirk and headed out the door to meet with his friends. The door behind him accidently slammed shut causing the papers on Kakashi's desk to fly around him. It was the second time this week that something like this had happened. He collected all the papers again, separating his work from the stack that Anko had brought him. Finding the latest piece of paper he was working on, Kakashi began to read and scribble his name in all the right places.

* * *

Immediately after Sasuke walked out of Kakashi's door, he was grabbed by the arm. Whisking around, he found it to be Sakura standing right next to him. He hadn't seen her standing next to the doorway and she caught him by surprise. She looped her arm around his and motioned him to walk with her. Before he knew it, his feet were walking in sync with hers. She did not look up at him and remained quiet as they walked.

Being a foot shorter than he was, Sasuke found himself looking at her hair. It seemed to glow in the light and looked so soft that he had to restrain himself from touching it. There was a tug on his sleeve and he brought his stare down to her face. She was looking at him now, with her emerald eyes that had begun to mesmerize him. Her lips were moving, but Sasuke didn't hear a thing. He was thinking about how he was still mad at her for hitting him with an arrow and persuading him to not go on his journey alone.

"Sasuke," he could finally make out, breaking free from his own trance.

"Yes, Sakura," he said.

"Did you hear a single thing I just said?" she asked hotly.

He wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to lie to her. "Pardon?"

Her face turned smug and he could sense her irritation.

"You need to work on your listening skills," she began. "I was wondering if I could ask someone to come along with us."

"Sakura, you're pushing it," Sasuke replied. "You told me to bring some people with me when I didn't want to and I asked a _small_ group to come along."

She placed her head on his shoulders as they continued to walk around the castle. The grip around his arm became tighter, which led Sasuke to believe that she was trying to once again make him let her have what she wanted. The sad thing was that it was working.

"Think about it Sasuke," she said, sighing. "I'm guessing that it will take a while to get to Otoga, about a week maybe. I'm surrounded by four men with no one to talk to."

"What do you mean no one to talk to? You know all four of us," Sasuke stated, halting at the grand staircase.

"I want to talk about girly stuff, Sasuke," Sakura explained.

The king's mouth made an "o" shape and he nodded. He could see why she would want this now. The only problem was who was it going to be? Tenten just had a baby and Hinata was not an excellent fighter, that and probably Neji and Naruto would have something against it. Sakura knew this, so who did she have in mind?

"Fine, you can ask someone," he told her, finally giving in.

"Thank you," she said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

She released his arm and began up the stairs. Sasuke's hand rested on his cheek where she pecked him. Confused since he thought she was mad at him, Sasuke fought down a blush and called up to her.

"So who is it that you're asking anyway?"

Sakura knocked on an old wooden door and waited patiently for a reply. She heard someone yelled, "We're open, come right in!" and proceeded inside. She came to a counter where someone familiar had occupied the other side. Sakura was in Tsunade's healing shop and right in front of her was Ino. The blond was reading what looked to be a text book, flipping the pages roughly. She blew her hair out of her face, not once looking to see who entered the shop.

"Reading a book Pig?" Sakura asked loudly. "Why, how unlike you."

"Oh whatever, Tsunade's going to give me an exam tomorrow," Ino explained. "And I would like to be ready for…"

When she finally recognized Sakura's voice, Ino ran around the counter to hug her friend. The two laughed as they embraced. Ino parted first, hold Sakura at a distance. She evaluated the rosette, looking at her from top to bottom.

"Your outfit is so pretty!" Ino exclaimed. "And expensive too! He bought it for you, I bet."

Sakura glanced briefly at the traveling ensemble she was wearing. It was the same dark blue one she had worn to Suna only adding black gloves to it. She had tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She gave Ino a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, he did," she said, finding herself twiddling her fingers like Hinata. "You could have an outfit like this too if you come with me."

Ino only looked at her like she was crazy. She flipped her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Ino asked, raising a brow. "If you're bribing me with clothes then I want to know why."

Sakura gave her a toothy grin. "Ino, how would you like to go on a little adventure?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that I said in the previous chapter that since it was summer I would update a lot more. Well, I think you can all tell that that turned out to be a huge lie. I'm really sorry guys, REALLY sorry. Anyway, I think that the title is appropriate, don't you think? Please review and give me some feedback (which would be appreciated). Oh, can any of you draw? If so I would love to see some of your work. :)


	8. Chapter 8

As the fabric feel into her hands, Ino squealed with absolute thrill. Sakura giggled as her best friend ran off with one of her expensive outfits to try on. Ino had agreed to join Sakura to Otoga and in return received the promised prize. One might think that Ino would have objected to going to someplace so dangerous. However, Ino had always wanted to go off on an adventure like Sakura had and her friend new that. It also helped that one of her weaknesses was valuable trinkets.

Ino returned back into the room and did a fashionable twirl. It looked like Sakura's outfit for the most part except that it was dark green and the skirt was longer since Sakura had cut hers in Suna. Ino swayed from side to side, hugging her shoulders and feeling the fabric.

"Green's not really my color, but I love how the fabric feels!" Ino exclaimed, running over to give Sakura a hug. "Thanks again, Forehead!"

"No problem," Sakura giggled. "Do you have everything?"

With a grin, Ino scurried into another room. She came back with a bag stuffed to the brim with her belongings. Dropping the bag by the shop door, she went behind the counter and began to write on a piece of paper. The feather pen in her hand scribbled fiercely.

"Are you sure that Tsunade will be okay with this?" Sakura asked waiting beside the door.

"I'm sure she would be," was the reply. "I told Shizune that I was needed you needed me and I'm going to leave Tsunade a note just in case."

The rosette understood, but added, "Where is Tsunade anyway?"

Ino walked up to the door and flung her bag over her shoulder, "Visiting an old friend in a nearby village. She said that he's a famous author or likes to think he is."

Sakura smiled, opening the door and letting Ino exit first. She almost ran into Ino on the way out since the blonde thought that it was a good idea to stop right in the doorway. Outside was Sasuke sitting up high on his black horse. Behind him was the others in the group; Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. In Sasuke's hands was the reins to Sakura's white horse and the King looked rather irritated. Ino fanned her face with her free hand and smirked.

"Were they waiting for us this entire time?" Ino asked Sakura who was leading her back towards the stables.

"Yes," Sasuke hissed before Sakura could answer.

Sakura shot him a hateful look and walked into the stables. Ino stood there as Sakura grabbed the only remaining horse in the stalls and started to saddle it up. As the medic tightened the straps on the saddle, Ino questionably watched her friend.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" she asked holding the saddle as Sakura tried to get the bridle in.

"No," she replied roughly. She was growing irritated since the old horse did not want to open its mouth for her. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Ino asked, pressing the issue. "You were so excited to leave for Konoha and now you're gloomy."

Sakura flipped the reins over the horse's head so that it pooled around his neck. Ino's desire for an explanation remained in the air.

"Did something happen between you and Sasuke?" the blonde continued.

All Sakura did was attach Ino's bag to the saddle and held the reins. Ino's blue eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open.

"Close your mouth Ino, you might swallow a bug by accident," the rosette said with a mocking sneer.

"Something did happen!" Ino exclaimed. "Oh Sakura, what did he do to you?"

"Ino, if something happened, why do you automatically assume that it's all his fault?"

Ino shrugged and leaned against the horse. "Maybe its because I don't have all the facts to make a clear judgement."

The pink medic sighed. "How badly do you want to know? We really need to leave soon."

The blonde clasped her hands together and could practically jump up with joy. Sakura rubbed her temples with irritation.

"Badly," Ino answered. "If you tell it really fast, then we won't make them wait much longer."

Sakura bite her lip and thought about it. The guys were probably tired of waiting, but she assumed that they won't mind waiting a few more minutes.

"If I tell you this, do you promise not to do anything drastic like confront Sasuke?" Sakura said already feeling regretful.

"Of course," Ino replied, her fingers crossed. "Explain away."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke shifted his position on his horse as he waited for Sakura and her friend to return. He had met this friend before, but couldn't quite remember her name. All he knew was that he was going to find her just as annoying as Sakura (or rather her current behavior). As much as the new girl wated to go on this journey, he could tell that the blonde was not quite ready for it.

Sure she was a medic just like Sakura, but she seemed more pampered and whiny. He could just hear the constant complaints that were to come. She was going to slow them down. This was Sakura's fault. Of all people to choose, why this girl? They would have been better off with a more experienced medic or a female soldier. Sasuke had came to the conclusion that Sakura purposly chose this girl in order to annoy him.

As the others chatted, from the stable came a loud," What?!"

There was silence as the four men turned their attention towards the noise. Out from the stable came the annoying blonde girl in the outfit that Sasuke had custom made for Sakura. Behind her was Sakura trying to keep up with her only to be held back by the slow horse she led. The blonde stomped her way over to Sasuke like she was on a warpath. Hands on her hips, she stared the King down with icy blue eyes. Sakura had finally caught up with the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and reason with her. This failed as the new medic and the King stared madly at the other.

"How could you treat her so horribly?' the girl spat. "After all you've been through?"

"Ino," Sakura warned the girl, trying to hold her back. "Please let it go."

Ino shrugged her friend's hand off her and returned her stare at Sasuke.

"You ask her to come and live at the castle, but you aren't even there when she arrives," Ino continued, venom lacing her words. "You don't even tell her where you are or why, and when she finds you, you get mad at her."

"Well she did shoot me in the leg with an arrow," Sasuke frankly put. "And won't listen to me."

The angry friend shot her hands to the sky and plastered her face with a look of disbelief.

"That's beside the point. You are the one with the most fault here, not her," Ino shouted. "And to think that I once believed that you loved her."

Before Sasuke could reply, Sakura objected, "Ino that is enough! Please just get on your horse so that we can leave."

The blonde snatched the reins from the rosette's hands and hoisted herself up on the mount. She furrowed her brow, wrinkling her nose with disgust towards the raven haired man.

"That's alright, I was finished anyway," she stated before making the horse walk to the back of the group.

Sasuke waited until the blonde was as far away as possible before handing Sakura the reins to her own horse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly as she got onto of the mare. He wasn't really being serious, but something Ino had said made him concerned.

"Perhaps later," was the response as she went back to join Ino.

____________________________________________________________________________

They left the village in a darkened mood. It was not the mood that Sakura had hoped to have on the trip when she thought of inviting Ino. She kept mentally kicking herself for telling Ino everything and for not stopping the outburst sooner. Although she was mad at Ino for what she had bluntly said, she quickly forgave her since she did want Ino's company to be friendly. She definitely didn't want to start a fight with her.

It soon grew dark and Sasuke told the group that he felt that they had made some good time. They decided to make camp off the road in a thick group of trees. Someone made a fire as Ino and Sakura prepared what they could for a meal. When they were filled to the brim with hot food, they figured that it was best that they all get some rest so that they could leave early.

The fire was put out and the only light source were the stars dancing in the sky. The burnt wood crackled as it started to cool down and crickets began to sing. Sakura used her arm as a pillow and nestled herself comfortabley on her bedroll. She was sleeping soundly until something lightly shoke her shoulder. Groaning as she fluttered her eyes open, she thought that she was going to see Ino next to her wanting something that just couldn't wait until the morning. However, she was quite wrong. It was Sasuke who was kneeling beside her. He motioned for her to get up, but she snorted and fell back on the bedroll. Gently, she was shaken again and this time she rose up to hiss, "What?"

"We should talk," he said softly.

"Now? In the middle of the night?" she asked, sleep already glazing over her eyes.

He nodded and helped her up. The King led her a few feet away so that they didn't disturb the others. They stood by a large tree and Sakura folded her arms to block out the night chill. She could see the light black rings around Sasuke's eyes that suggested that he had stayed up waiting for the right time to talk to her privately.

"Okay, let's talk," she said blankly. "I'll go first. Are you truly still mad at me?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second. About the arrow thing? Maybe not as much as before and the Ino thing only focused his anger on Ino not her. He understood why she was acting the way she was and as much as he hated to admit it, some of it was his fault. He could probably say that he wasn't that mad anymore, but maybe just slightly irritated.

"Not terribly," he finally said. He hesitated. "Are you?"

She shoke her head. "I find it kind of silly to be on a long journey with an acquaintance who you are going to be mad with. I mean, we are going to be around each other a lot and I don't want any fights. But I haven't completely forgiven you."

The raven haired man frowned. Acquaintance, not friend? He probed further.

"Let's talk about what Ino said this morning," he said, changing the subject.

"I'm sorry about that, she takes things out of context a lot," Sakura explained, leaning against the tree. "I'm her best friend and she's really protective of me. If I could take back everything she said, then I would."

Sasuke rose a brow. "Everything? Even when the part when she said that she thought I love you?"

Sakura became the color of a rose and tried to look away from him in embarassment.

"Well, I don't really know," she spoke with a slight stutter. "It depends, do you?"

"Do I what?"

Her emerald eyes finally met his dark orbs, piercing right through knew what she meant, but he just wanted her to be the one to say it first.

"You know," she began. "Love me? Because I really don't know."

"How do you not know?" he asked even when he truthfully didn't know himself. He didn't really know how to explain it, the feeling that pulsed inside him. Yes, he felt attracted to her and they kissed once, but did that really mean love?

"What do you mean?" Sakura quizzed him, interrupting his thoughts.

_You don't love me?_ was what Sasuke could hear in her voice. Maybe he did love her and didn't really know that he did. If he tried to explain what he meant, then they could both feel at ease.

"Well," Sasuke started. "I buy you gifts, ask you to live at the castle, and there was the kiss at the coronation."

She sighed, shifting her weight against the tree. She looked to the ground as she began to speak.

"Sasuke," she said taking a tone that he didn't care for. "People buy gifts for people they appreicate and friends live with friends all the time."

"And the kiss?" it was perhaps the one question that he forced himself to want to hear an answer to.

" A kiss is a kiss," she stated. "Sometimes they mean nothing, but other times they can signify things like happiness and passion. We kissed once, Sasuke, and it was a tiny peck on the lips."

An owl hooted above them and the trees rustled with animal live as the two stared at each other. Sasuke wasn't really sure how to respond to Sakura's words, but he felt that he had to say something.

"Let me get this straight," he said, confused. "You're saying that a kiss has to be elaborate to be meaningful? To last longer than a second to prove a feeling?"

"Not exactly, but-."

She was cut off by him pressing up against her, connecting their lips as he did so. His hands caressed her cheeks and roamed through her short hair. Slowly her hands crept behind his back, hugging his shoulders to make him closer. Their lips danced and Sasuke could feel the fireworks exploding in his chest. Her hands moved so that they were flat on his chest. The kiss came to a halt when Sakura pulled away and distanced their faces with her hands. Sasuke gave her some room and panted lightly for lack of air. She took a moment to collect herself before saying, "That was completely uncalled for."

"You said that a kiss has to be elaborate and I did that," he said. "Does that prove anything for you? I mean you did kiss back."

Hands crossed, Sakura moved away from the tree. There was a certain look in her eye that Sasuke couldn't comprehend. She pressed her lips into a thin line that glistened from the kiss.

"A kiss doesn't prove love," she stated. "It's the actions that come from you that express it and making the other person know you really mean it. Saying 'I love you' once in awhile helps."

"You want me to prove it?"

Her pink locks lifted with the breeze. "Yes, only if you truly do mean that you love me."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him by raising her hand.

"And I won't make it easy either," she added, taking small steps back towards the campsite. "If you are going to persuade me, you don't neccasrily have to do it now. You have more important things to think about right now."

As she made her way back to her bedroll, she heard her name being called. She lifted her head towards Sasuke to listen what last bit he had to say.

"I love you," he said, still in a whisper. "I really do."

She would have smiled and repeated it back, but instead she replied, "No Sasuke, save it for when I know you really mean it."

Sasuke watched her head fall back onto her bedroll before cursing and kicking the base of the tree.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hola! So I recently wrote a new oneshot called "Love" and would really like it if you guys would go and check it out. It's NejiTen and not SasSaku like mine usually are. I thought I try out a different pairing for once. Please R&R like always.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Otoga**

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to a single rose by her bedroll. It glistened in the rising sun as the dew stuck to its petals. The stem was still wet from where it had been cut suggesting that the bloom was fresh. The medic sat up and took a whiff of the rose. Sweet and lovely like how a rose should smell, Sakura made a slight smile. She took out a cloth from her pack and carefully wrapped the memento for safe-keeping. It was now a precious artifact.

Now completely upright, Sakura searched the campsite for Sasuke. She found him curled up on the other side of the campfire on his own bedroll. For a second she could have sworn that he was sucking his thumb by the way he was positioned. However, she quickly dismissed the thought and started to put her bedroll away. She removed a pan, bread, and a slap of thinly sliced ham from her pack. Sighing, Sakura put her gaze back on Sasuke. He grunted in his sleep and flipped over onto his back. Sakura stood up and walked softly over to his side. Kneeling down, she brushed the hair from his forehead and made sure that she didn't disturb him as she pecked his forehead. He didn't stir and snoozed on. The medic smirked and went over to nudge Ino awake. As her friend slowly got used to the daylight, Sakura began to cook breakfast.

_Where on earth did Sasuke find a rose in the middle of the forest?_ She found herself thinking. However, what he did was sweet and she loved it. He was making an effort to prove his love for her during this trek. He really should have been focusing on Otoga and Madara, but the fact that he wanted to prove it now rather than later really meant something to her. Sakura had become a priority and it felt amazing.

Ino yawned and took her place next to Sakura by the campfire to help with preparing the meal. Catching the rosette's glowing mood, she groggily asked her what was up. As the ham sizzled on the pan, Sakura gave Ino every detail of the night before. Ino hung on Sakura's every word and it wasn't until Sakura told her about the rose she had found this morning that her blue eyes widen. The blonde squealed so loud that she woke the four sleeping men. They scrambled awake, knives drawned, and asked the girls what was the matter. When they realized that the noise was Ino, they grumbled and sat by the fire. Ino and Sakura couldn't help themselves from giggling as they served their fellow travelers breakfast.

When the meal was finished, the six of them saddled up and got back on the road towards Otoga. Much to the male distribution in the groups' dismay, Ino took this time on the road to ask them questions about their lives. Sakura knew that her friend only wanted to get to know the group better and that she loves to hear about other people's lives, but she felt sympathy for Neji who Ino started to question first.

"So I heard that you have a daughter," Ino said excitingly.

"Yes," Neji simply stated.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Mayumi."

Neji flinched at Ino's high pitched squeal. "What a pretty name! So are you married?"

Sakura mentally face palmed at Ino's personal question.

"...No," the male Hyuuga replied. "I'm not."

The blonde frowned and pursed her lips. She tilted her head to the side, her long ponytail falling over her shoulder.

"Why not? Don't you love the woman of your child?"

"Ino," Sakura warned her friend, seeing that Neji was becoming increasingly annoyed.

Neji kept his eyes on the path ahead and calmly responded, "Yes I love her."

"Then why don't you marry her?!" Ino exclaimed, her arms waving around.

"He's just to chicken to ask her," Naruto said from the front of the group with a toothy grin.

The Hyuuga held his collect mannerism and narrowed his white eyes at the knight. "Just like you're too chicken to take my cousin out on a date? I've seen how you look at her."

Naruto, speechless for once, blushed and resumed a conversation with Sasuke. Neji turned back to look at Ino. "Yes, I do want to get married to her and will ask her soon."

Ino, content with the answer, swooned at the thought of marriage. It was every girl's dream to get married, she had said out loud. She wanted to get married to someone that would buy her nice things and take her to exotic places that she had heard of in books. The blonde had been looking at Sakura when she had said it and Sakura stuck her tongue out at her. Ino playfully returned the gesture by sticking her tongue out as well.

For the next five days, the group travelled for long hours at a time. They did not stop until the moon was their only light source. It wasn't until the sixth day that they entered deep into Sound country. The air had gotten damp and the sky dim with grayish clouds. Even the trees had a grey tone to them. A foul smell filled their noses as swamps scattered their path. It was a miserable land to live in.

There were a few times that Sakura swore that she heard rustling in the trees around them and saw figures dash by. She told Sasuke about this, but he stated that everything was fine and she should relax. Then out of the blue, a horse and rider waltzed out from the large trees that lined the road. They blocked the road, looking menacingly with their dark hood and huge black beast that they rode. Removing their hood, it was surprising to see that this rider was actually a woman with a vibrant shade of pink hair that put Sakura's shade to shame. The woman sat atop her horse with poise and her lips a serious thin line. She motioned for Sasuke to come forward and bowed when he did so.

"King of the Land of Fire," the woman spoke. "My master welcomes you onto his lands."

Sasuke huffed and steady his horse. "If he welcomes us, why do you block my path?"

"I was instructed to escort you and your entourage to the castle," she explained. "As you know, there are many criminals that make their home here. My master does not want you to fall victim to their wants."

Sakura watched as Sasuke mused on the woman's words and the hesitantly replied, "Fine, led us there."

The woman smirked and whistled. In an instant, they were surrounded by dark-cladded footmen. For a second, Sasuke believed that he had been betrayed by the woman and that his group had been ambushed. The woman caught glimpse of Sasuke reaching for his sword and spoke, "Further protection directed by the King of Sound. Come along now."

The six were pushed forward with the woman further down the road. Before long, a city came into view surrounded by a grey wooden wall. The woman shouted for the gates to be opened and led the group inside. She turned back to the group and presented them with a snaky grin.

"Welcome to Otoga," she said with a discomforting tone. "If you're not corrupt by the time you come here, then prepare to become so."

* * *

Anko sat on the floor of Kakashi's office and unrolled a scroll. She had been relieved of her military duties for a few days to help Kakashi with the Kabuto situation. She dare not say it, but as much as a military buff that she was, she gladly accepted the new duty of doing research. Her job as a profiler and soldier often had her traveling and getting into scrimmages with felons. A few days to put her feet up were a blessing.

She tucked her legs under her as she read this new scroll. Every once and a while she had to pull up the front of her dress to kept it up since it was slightly large on her. Since most of her attire consists the costume of a warrior with much leather and iron, Anko owned only a few of what she called civilian clothes. This current one hugged around her shoulders and had tear-drop sleeves. The length of the dress was so long that it pooled around her feet much to her dismay. She often questioned why she owned such an intangible piece of clothing only to remember that she spent most of her money on armor and weapons; this dress was a bargain.

Anko was not alone in Kakashi's office; in fact Kakashi joined her along with Iruka. Poor Iruka had been dragged into the office that morning without any warning by Anko. He was just passing by to deliver papers elsewhere when he was pulled into the room with his stack of papers scattering everywhere (seems to happen a lot here). The three each took a corner of the room and surrounded themselves with books and scrolls. Even the slightest information on Kabuto or how he got in was helpful.

"I think I know how Kabuto got in Konoha," Iruka said, the city's blue print in hand.

He rolled the long paper out and secured each side with a heavy book. He pointed to the main entrance.

"Normally a traveler who enters our city has to give their name and city of origin so that we can keep who is taking a temporary residence here and when they leave," Iruka explained. "This is done day or night no matter what."

"How does this explain anything?" Anko asked, leaning over the blue print to study it. "We all know that."

"There is a brief period when the gates are not watched: the changing of the guard," he continued. "This is done as quickly as possible. Kabuto must have watched our gates for awhile to learn when the guards change and how long it takes them. He snuck in when we were vulnerable and unwatchful."

Anko wrinkled her nose as Kakashi thanked Iruka for his findings. There were still some questions that were left unexplained. How did Kabuto free the three prisoners and how did they all get out of Konoha without anyone noticing? The three turned back to their research. Kabuto, Anko was remembering, was an agent of Orochimaru's. Therefore he must have some criminal training under his belt. She theorized that Kabuto snuck into the castle through the cook's door in the back. It was always left unlocked and unsupervised since no one expected for anyone to use it for trespassing. He probably quietly made his way into Kakashi's office during the middle of the night and wrote his name in the prison duty list. He waited until it was his turn for the duty and obtained the set of prison keys. Freeing the criminals that belong to Sound, he returned the keys to Kakashi's office where they belonged and somehow escaped into the night.

"Hey Kakashi," Anko said after explaining her theory to him. "Do you remember how you and Sasuke got into the castle when he came to rescue Sakura?"

Catching on to what she was thinking, Kakashi answered, "You mean the tunnel that goes into the lower dungeon?"

"Yes, that one. Has it been closed up?" she asked.

"No," was the reply followed quickly by a, "Damn it, so that's how they got out? That stupid hole that we keep forgetting to close up?"

Anko nodded. "I believe so. It proves them the seclusion that they need to escape and it is accessible."

Kakashi closed his eyes and ran his hand over his hair. The silver spikes bounced back in position once his hand ran over them.

"Why do we live in a stupid country?" he asked.

Anko tsked and shook her head.

"Not a stupid country, Kakashi," she told him. "A smart country that likes to procastinate."

* * *

The castle at Otoga was more magnificent than the town that surrounded it. The few houses that occupied the area were either broken down or cluttered. More residents found shacks and tents to be more appropriate. Following the woman with the vibrant hair, the group had to go through the market district in order to get to the castle. This is were most of the houses were located. Each one had a make-shift stand in front of it selling something of some importance or somewhat. No one bothered the group as they trotted by, curiosity of the band of footmen that guarded them. However, from the safety of their stalls, a few sellers yelled out to the group asking for them to buy something from their stands. Their actions were greeted with a threatening stare by the footmen, but nothing more.

As they reached the castle entrance, it seemed that the structure let off an eerie appeal. It towered above them with gargoyles that guarded each corner. The woman urged the travelers on and led them into the throne room where she left them. This left them to take in every aspect of the room itself. The windows were dark, having a purplish hue escape onto the other side. Rugs were black and the banners silver with dark serpents. On all sides of them, servants waited between pillars to be called and kept their heads down and hands crossed. Perhaps the most surprising thing that the group found was that snakes ran freely along the floor. They hissed and their beady eyes stared deep into the travelers' own. One snake decided that it wanted to investigate the newcomers and slithered up to them. As it came closer to Sakura, the one nearest to it, the medic shrieked and took a step back only to have Sasuke kick the snake away.

"Don't hurt my pets in my halls King Sasuke," a voice echoed in the room.

The six looked up to see a man enter the room along with another man and the woman that led them to Otoga. The servants bowed respectively and then quickly went back into place. The main man, the one with long black hair and a pale complexion, went to the throne in the center of the room and sat down. The man and woman took place on his left side and folded their arms in front of them. The man that sat in the center picked up a rather long snake and let it slither across his neck and arms. He pats its head and glanced at Sasuke with curious eyes. The six bowed in his presence.

"I am Orochimaru, King of this land," he said, grinning to show off his sharp teeth. "Welcome to Otoga."

Sasuke bowed his head in thanks.

"So what brings the King of Fire and his entourage to my poor kingdom?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's a matter that I rather discuss with you in a more private location if you don't mind," Sasuke stated.

"If it's a private matter, then why do you surround yourself with so many people?"

The King of Fire narrowed his eyes. "They are my protection. One can not truly trust a kingdom that harbors criminals."

Orochimaru laughed and it was an eerie sound.  
"I suppose that you are right," he said with a chuckle. "We will discuss what you want later."

As the King of Sound rose to his feet, Sasuke projected, "I ask that you do a favor for me, Orochimaru."

A thin black brow rose on Orochimaru's face. "You come to my kingdom and ask to talk to me without an appointment and think that you can ask me a favor?"

Sasuke let the question slide and went on talking.

"I ask that my people be protected here," he explained. "If any of them are hurt by one of your followers there will be war. And I know that you don't want to do that."

Sasuke could see that the King wanted to lash out at him, to say that he couldn't make such a bold request in his territory. They were guests nothing more and their importance was meaningless to him. Neither of them wanted a war, or from what Sasuke could tell, and Orochimaru sighed.

"None of my people will harm yours," Orochimaru finally stated. "Now go and relax. I'll have one of my people show you a place for you and your _people_ to stay."

The King of Sound flipped his purple cape around his shoulders and exited the room with his head held high. A crude thought was running through his head, but no one was aware of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woot, another chapter done! Hope you liked it and all. I think that when it comes around to it, I'm going to get all Snakes on a Plane with this part of the story. I can just see Sasuke saying, "Enough is enough! I have had it with these mother****ing snakes on this mother****ing plane!" Just saying. Like I said before I have a new oneshot out and it was really fun writing it. I am offering to write a oneshot for anyone that asks that can be about anything you want. I don't care what it is and I'm willing to do it. I find writing oneshots help me write chapters to other stories because they get me into a writing mood. So don't be shy and go ahead and ask for one. I would love to do it. :)

Things to look for next chapter:  
1. a banquet  
2. what sasuke wants to talk to orochimaru about


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I'm so excited. I get to go to a Muse and U2 concert on October 6th! It's gonna be awesome. Hope you guys had a great weekend and please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**I'll Drink to That**

* * *

Even in a place of melancholy there is some sort of dwelling that is mildly decent. Such a place could be found on the island of Kiri, if one knew how to find it. It was a small cove on the east side of the island with a white sand shore that somehow harmonized the blackness of the sea. Cliffs and hills hid the cove well from unwanted company and assisted by dark trees. On the cove was a rather large estate that the King of Kiri owned, but did not occupy. This was because he rented it to only his guests whose safety was of importance. Nagato and Konan took residence in the home since the day they arrived on Kiri. Nagato had requested for them to stay in the house instead of the castle not because he was weary of Madara's word of assurance, but that he wanted to be away from the madness so that he could think in peace.

The beach house had a large patio where the two come to relax in the afternoon and where they were now. Konan sat on a large circular sofa that had no sides and was reading a book. In her lap was Nagato's head, snoring away. She flipped through each page with extreme interest and sometimes found herself running her fingers through her collegue's hair. It wasn't like they were involved, but they did have a tight bond. One could not live without the other and would rather die then live the rest of their life alone. They had grown up together and both followed Madara's idea of a utopeia willingly.

A bird's cry from above caused Konan to shift her gaze to the skies for a brief moment. The bird swiftly dove towards them with a scroll in its talons and released it as it flew pass. The scroll fell onto Nagato's stomach which woke him from his nap. He laid on his elbows and broke the wax seal on the parchment.

"News from Sound?" Konan asked, noticing the embelm at the top of the scroll and the purple wax of the seal.

"It appears to be," Nagato said, reading.

Konan turned back to her book at her companion read. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and then furrowed them. Sighing, he placed his head back onto Konan's lap and rubbed his eyes.

"Orochimaru had his pet go and free three of his followers from Konoha's prison," he informed her. "Incredibly stupid of him."

"Or perhaps it was a way to lure Sasuke in a lot quicker," Konan theorized. "He was bound to go to Otoga eventually since Orochimaru is the only known member of our organization that publicized his involvement."

"Which is why we got rid of him in the first place," Nagato snorted. "He also said that Sasuke's asking questions and prepares to eliminate Sasuke for us."

There was a pregnant silence. The sea birds called to each other from the sky as waves crashed onto the beach. Konan wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of the sea. She lowered her book and glanced at Nagato. He stared at the clouds deep in thought and sighed.

"I think you're going to be right, Konan," he softly spoke. "What you said not to long ago about Orochimaru."

The woman rose a slender brow. "You believe he is going to fail?"

Nagato shrugged and sat up on the cushion.

"Maybe, but I don't really like to think so," he stated. "Sasuke did defeat his brother which makes me wonder weither or not if Itachi put any power behind his attacks. It so, then his brother must be smart and strong; a deadly combination. Orochimaru can be those things, but what if the worst he can do is mildly detain Sasuke before he comes for us?"

Konan shook her head and drew his forehead to her lips.

"Whatever happens, happens," she assured him, foreheads now touching. "All we can do now is hope that Orochimaru's plan falls through. If not, then let him come."

A slight smirk curled up on his lips and Nagato rose to his feet. "I have to send this to Madara so that he can read it as well."

With that said, Nagato walked into the house leaving Konan to finish her book.

* * *

Sasuke laid on the canopy bead in one of the guest rooms in Otoga's castle, pondering. There were so many things on his mind at the moment that it had become quite exhausting. He needed to talk to Orochimaru now before he lost his patience. Getting one of his many thoughts off his chest would relieve him from his burdens. He was also very worried. Orochimaru had told him that no one in his group was to be harmed, but could he really trust this other king's word? Orochimaru ran a country of criminals and was one himself. He could have lied to Sasuke's face. His people would get hurt if Orochimaru did not keep his word. Sakura would get hurt. At the very thought of her name, Sasuke placed a pillow over his face and grunted very loudly into it.

She wanted him to prove his love? Fine, he will. It had taken him all night to find that rose for her. When he had woken up, the rose had been gone. Did she get rid of it or keep it; he did not know. It bothered him no nothing what she was thinking. He pressed the pillow to his face again. Sakura did say that she was going to make it difficult for him. He only hoped that she wasn't going to make it too hard for him.

A knock on the door got Sasuke to his feet. He patted his clothing back into place before opening the door. On the other side was a familiar man, but they have never met before. Sasuke remained composed as the man in front of him bowed.

"King Sasuke, I have a request from my master, King Orochimaru," the man spoke confidently.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, trying to figure out how he knew this man.

"He is hosting a banquet tonight and hopes for you to attend," he explained. When he sensed Sasuke's reluctance to agree, he added, "He also said that if you wish, you can bring an escort from your party to attend with you so that the banquet would be more enjoyable for you."

Kabuto, that's who this was! He was the guy that helped the prisoners escape. Kakashi had warned them about him and here he was not more than a foot away from Sasuke. There were many things Sasuke could do right now. Confronting Kabuto about his crimes could potently be a bad thing. Orochimaru's henchman would get skittish and deny everything only to go running to his master and tell him that he had been found out. So Sasuke decided to hide his recognition of Kabuto and hesitantly agreed to attend the party. It would have been rude of him to not attend, being a King and guest to this kingdom.

Kabuto bowed and smiled. "I'll tell my master that you plan to attend. The banquet is at six."

As Kabuto began to leave, Sasuke called out, "When will Orochimaru meet with me?"

"Soon," was the response.

Irritated that his meeting was being avoided and tossed aside for a stupid party, Sasuke made his way over to Sakura's room. He would ask her to attend the banquet with him since he found her company appealing and didn't think that anyone else wanted to go. He waited as he knocked on the door. To his surprise (and annoyance), Ino opened the door with her hands on her hips. She looked at him in what seemed to be amusement.

"Thought that it was going to be Sakura coming to greet you, huh?" she said with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's Sakura?" he asked roughly.

The blonde tapped her chin while in thought. "I don't know."

"Then why are you answering her door?" he gruffly snapped. "Is she or isn't she in her room?"

"What if she doesn't want to talk to you-..."

"Ino!" Sasuke heard Sakura shout from inside the room. "Leave him alone."

Sakura came to the door with her hair dripping with water and wearing a simple cream colored dress. Her hair left wet marks scattering around her shoulders and back. She waved Ino aside and stepped out into the hallway. Leaving the door opened to a crack, she folded her arms and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, but she knows about our little deal," she explained Ino's existance in her room. "She was just keeping me company as I was washing up. What do you need me for? Do you need me to heal something?"

"Orochimaru is holding a banquet tonight," Sasuke told her.

"Oh, how fun," she replied, fidgeting.

A slight blush climbed his cheeks and for some reason Sakura couldn't figure out why.

"I was wondering if you would go with me."

The rosette blinked and her mouth became an "o". Then she snorted and Sasuke took that as a bad sign. She was going to reject him, he knew it.

"I don't exactly have anything to wear that is worthy of a royal banquet," she chuckled motioning towards her current attire.

Taking her hand, Sasuke placed a small pouch in her palm. It was quite heavy for something so small. She gave him a curious look and he smirked.

"Then I guess you and Ino will have to go shopping," he said.

"I don't know..." Sakura began, but was interrupted by Ino squealing and grabbing her hand.

It was obvious by the look on her face that Sakura did not know that Ino had been eavesdropping the entire time. However, Sasuke was quite aware of the blonde and used it to his advantage.

"She is so going!" Ino told Sasuke, pulling Sakura into the room. "I'll make sure that she's drop dead gorgeous tonight!"

The door slammed in Sasuke's face, but he didn't mind. He was going to a banquet with Sakura and that's all that mattered.

* * *

After much convincing and bartering, Sakura was fitted into a gold dress with maroon hemming on the sleeve and heading down the hallway to find Sasuke. Not too long ago, Ino had dragged her through the market to find the "perfect" dress. It wasn't easy considering that most of the dresses were quite short and revealing for an occasion such as a banquet. The gold dress with the short train was a godsend even if she had to wear the cream colored corset with it; without it the dress was way too large on her frame. Ino had fastened her neck with the rose Sasuke had given her and tightened it with a fawn ribbon. Her pink hair was let loose down her back and pulled together at the sides. Pearls intertwined with her locks and shimmered in the light. The pearl headress was complete with a teardrop pearl looped with a thin gold chain that rested on her forehead.

Nervous, Sakura saw Sasuke waiting at the end of the hall for her. He was in his usual tone of dark blue and embroidered silver. A band of greyish metal was wrapped around his forehead to act as his crown. When he noticed her come up to him, Sakura blushed at him as he nervously looked away. He thought she was beautiful, she could see it in his eyes. Ino had done her job well. He muttered something and took her by the arm, leading her down another hallway to a large archway. As he spoke to a man by the door, Sakura stared into the room in awe.

A group of musicians played in a corner and a woman sung an unknown song. Her voice was loud and beautiful as she confidently sang each note. Sakura was surprise to see that the woman singing was infact the same woman that had led them into Otoga. Nobles stood on the dance floor, mingling about daily life and politics while being surrounded by a large wooden table. At the head of the table was Orochimaru, observing his guests as they interacted. The medic muffled a gasp when she saw who was next to him.

"I present to you King Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha and his escort Sakura Haruno from Konoha," the man Sasuke had been talking to had addressed the party.

The two walked forward, the nobles bowing to Sasuke as they passed. Sakura's eyes remained on the person by Orochimaru's side, wondering if this person had seen her. Sasuke stopped her in front of Orochimaru and they both bowed in respect. Sakura tried not to gape.

"Glad you made it," Orochimaru smiled eerily. He rose to address everyone else, "We can all dance later, but please, let us eat now."

As they went to sit down, Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes," he quietly responded. "That is Karin."

"But why is she here?" Sakura asked, taking a seat. "I thought she was a tracking, not a noble."

"You're not a noble and yet you are here."

Sakura shuddered when she believed that she understood. Karin was someone's escort just like she was. However, if she was Orochimaru's escort, that was just plain wrong to her. Orochimaru was old enough to be her father and she was glad that she was not by his side like Karin was. She hoped that the girl had come with someone else instead.

Orochimaru lifted his glass and nodded to the nobles around him. He announced how he was happy that everyone was able to feast with him and how lucky he was to have such an exotic guest present them with his presence at this gathering. Sakura felt Sasuke shudder next to her and touched his arm to relax him. The King of Sound toasted to the banquet and oddly to Sasuke before taking a gulp from his goblet. Sakura took a drink from her glass like everyone else and winced when the liquid ran down her throat. She was not one for fine wine or alcohol, but she tolerated the drink for this occasion since there was nothing else for her to sip. Then Orochimaru called for the food to be presented and took in all the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from his guests as the food was placed in front of them. A small chicken was centered in front of Sakura, simmered a crisp brown. Her mouth watered so she dug her fork into it in the most eqiuette way possible.

As she munched, Orochimaru spoke to Sasuke.

"Do you have any plans for the future Sasuke?" he pried, a snaky grin plastering his face. The other guests seemed to be intrigued with the question as well.

"A few, I suppose," Sasuke answered, not elaborating on his reply and placing a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Oh, do tell," the King of Sound pressured him. "We're all dying to know what you have in mind."

The nobles from Sound nodded in agreement and leaned closer to listen. Even Sakura found her ears to be perked for an answer.

Sasuke sighed. "The usual I guess; make my country better, make a name for myself...eventually have a family."

A small grin tugged on Sakura's lips as she placed her fork in her mouth and one also formed on Orochimaru's face as well.

"A family, how exciting!" Orochimaru excalimed. "Any women strike your fancy or worthy enough to be Queen?"

Sasuke folded his hands in front of his face and glanced over at the woman next to him. Then he turned his stare over to Orochimaru.

"I think I have someone in mind."

The small grin on Sakura's face was now a full fledge smile. She ducked her head in order to hide her blush. Orochimaru laughed and leaned forward on his elbows.

"Well you have a while to consider who it's gonna be," he said, turning towards Karin. "There are plenty of elligable _noble_ women around that seem to be fit for you, like Lady Karin right here."

Sasuke shrugged as Sakura looked curiously at Karin. Since when was Karin a noblewoman? Their unfortunate meeting had led the medic to assume that the woman was a hire, nothing more. If she was indeed a lady of the court when she had been a tracker, then her job as a lowly tracker was probably a means to an end. Money seemed to be scarce here and Karin was just doing what she could to make ends meet. The other thing that Orochimaru had said, the part about noble women, Sakura had narrowed her eyes. Who says that a middle class woman couldn't be elligable? Not like she cared or anything (or so she thought). She took one look at Karin and another at Orochimaru. So the King of Sound thought that Karin was good enough for Sasuke?

"I doubt it," she huffed to herself as she placed the rim of her cup to her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I find myself not hating Karin that much anymore. Don't get me wrong, I don't want her with Sasuke, but she's some what of a decent character. Kabuto makes a short appearance! Woot! Anyway, my offer still stands if anyone wants a oneshot. They really do help me get into the writing mood. Hope you have a good week and please review! :)

Things to look for:  
1. Orochimaru and Sasuke finally talk (yeah I know I said that last chapter, but it's gonna be the next one)  
2. Karin and Sakura confrontation (cue catfight sounds...or not)  
3. maybe some other characters get some screentime, I don't know for sure yet


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I was in the writing mood and updated a bit faster with this chapter. Please r&r!

**Disclaimer:** Silly Remi, you don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Poisonous Snake**

* * *

Karin strode solemnly down the castle halls in a fretful mood. She was excited to see that Sasuke was in Otoga, she still had some one sided feelings towards him, but at the same time she feared him. Being an escaped prisoner that she was, she could only wonder if he was here to put her right back into her cell. Then she saw who he had brought to the banquet, the girl that she helped kidnap. Sakura was like a glowing angel by Sasuke's side and Karin's heart shattered. As the two had waltzed in, Karin kept glancing over to see if Sakura had noticed her there yet. When Orochimaru offered her as a choice to Sasuke as a bride, she knew that she had no chance. The only girl for the King of Fire was sitting right next to him and she knew it. However, this was not why she worryingly stomping down the hall.

Before the banquet, she was in these very same halls going to her room. She happened to pass by Orochimaru's study when she heard Orochimaru and Kabuto conversing.

_~*Flashblack*~_

_"Is this it?" she heard Orochimaru ask in a hushed tone._

_"Yes, this is the poison that you asked for," Kabuto quietly replied. _

_Orochimaru cackled, taking the vile from Kabuto's hands and examined it. Content, he placed it on his desk right next to him. Karin heard a the sound of coins shaking in a bag and a thud when the bag hit the desk. _

_"I placed some of the poison in Sasuke's cup like you asked," Kabuto told his master. "I even put some in that girl's cup as well."_

_Karin put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from gasping. She did not want Sasuke to die, even if it threatened her loyalty to her country. She listened on. _

_"Hmm, he seems fond of her. It'll be distracting for him to know that she has been poisoned," the King of Sound said. "And when the poison kicks in, he'll be at a disadvantage when he decides he needs me dead."_

_"He should begin to weaken perhaps an hour after consumption," Kabuto spoke. "By the time he gets to you, it'll be like a toddler taking on a giant."_

_With that said, the two of them laughed in the most grumesome way. Karin, shocked by her discovery, sauntered as far away from the study as she could._

_~*End Flashback*~_

Karin came across a door and stopped in front of it, unsure if she should knock on it. Behind that door was something she did not want to face, but she knew that she had to. After a few moments of pacing and nail-biting, she gently knocked on the wooden surface. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for the inhabitant on the other side to open it for her. When the door began to creak open, she froze. What was she doing here? This wasn't right. She was going against Orochimaru for doing this, going against Sound. But she had to do this.

She had her head turned to the side to act like she was annoyed for waiting for so long and flinched after hearing the much needed gasp.

"_You!_," she heard the feminine voice hiss.

Her glance came back to the doorway to face the figure blocking the entrance. She tried to keep herself composed as she stared directly at Sakura. The rosette was not happy to see her and she had every right not to be. After being kidnapped and then finding one of your kidnappers at your door, Karin figured that she would be the same way. Sakura's lips curled up into a snarl and her emerald eyes narrowed. A hard slap was slammed across Karin's face, almost knocking her glasses off. She stumbled back, hand to her cheek and looked up. She deserved the slap in every way. The medic from Konoha rolled her hand into a fist, ready to pounce again if needed. Karin help her hands up in defense.

"I know must hate me right now," she began. "But there-..."

Sakura snorted, "That's an understatement."

"There is something that you need to know," Karin went on. "Orochimaru broke his promise to Sasuke."

The taller girl watched as the medic glared at her, unsure of whether or not she should believe these words. Sakura's fists were lowered and she folded her arms across her chest, making herself look more powerful.

"And why should I believe you, huh?" she spat. "After what you did, how can I?"

"Please, you have to believe me," Karin pleaded with her. "Orochimaru put poison in Sasuke's drink. He's planning on killing him."

Sakura still wasn't convinced. "Even if it is true, why are you telling this to me instead of Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru knows how much you mean to Sasuke, it's so obvious that it shows in his eyes," Karin explained, holding her sides. It hurt to speak the truth. She continued on," He figures that if something happens to you, Sasuke will try and kill him."

The medic did not respond and appeared to be listening.

"He put the poison in your cup too."

Sakura faltered back in disbelief, trying hard to comprehend what Karin had said. Karin didn't know what to say next. Did the girl from Konoha believe her now, or was she going to have to prove herself? She struggled to come up with what she wanted to say.

"Look, Orochimaru was once part of Akatsuki. I believe that you are familiar with Madara and his group? Orochimaru is not to be trusted and it's looking like I'm the more trustworthy person you have around here," Karin pressed her case. "I don't want to see Sasuke hurt and I know you don't either. By telling you this, betraying my master, I'm trying to redeem myself in my eyes. So please believe me."

The rosette seemed hesitant at first, but responded, "Fine I believe you."

Karin let out the breath that she had been holding and smiled faintly in relief. However, Sakura cut that smile off.

"If you are wrong about this and all this turns out to be a trap, I will come after you myself," she threatened the other girl."I know things about the human body that you wouldn't believe and trust me I will use it against you."

Shuttering, Karin nodded. With that done with, Sakura's aura became slightly brighter yet her demeanor was still serious.

"So what will you do?" Sakura asked, catching the other girl off-guard. "When Orochimaru is dead, who will run Sound?"

Karin lifted her head up high and smiled weakly. "True, we will need a new leader. Kabuto might try and take over, but he's just as bad as Orochimaru. I'm sure we'll find someone for the job."

There was a gleam in Karin's eye as she said this. She was of high rank and believed herself to have some good qualities. Maybe she should rule the Land of Sound. Sakura didn't say it, but she was sort of impressed with Karin's confidence that she could do it.

"Well then," Sakura said, gesturing Karin into her room. "Tell me more about that poison."

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of wide iron doors. Beside him was his group minus Ino, dressed for battle. He looked at all of them and nodded. They were to stay outside the doors so that no one could interrupt him. After everything Sakura had told him, he knew that Orochimaru had to be dealt with. He would question Orochimaru first, get the information that he had travelled for and then dispose of the man. The poison in his body had no effect at all since Sakura had bled both of them to help get rid of the poison, but he could feel himself become weak with the sudden blood loss. If he was going to kill the King of Sound, he had to do it now. As he gripped the handle to one of the doors, a soft hand placed itself on his shoulder. He did not turn around, but he knew it was Sakura.

"Remember, don't force yourself too much," she whispered into his ear as she leaned over his shoulder. "You loss a bit of blood after I bled you so you'll feel faint if you move to fast."

"Hn."

"Just be careful."

He nodded, patting her hand. This was it, he had to go in. Motioning to different locations, he positioned his team around the doorway. He gestured for Sakura to go to a small door around the corner. Behind the door, Karin had told her was a ladder to secret pathways above the throne room. Orochimaru sometimes had archers hidden up there. Sakura was to go up there and take care of any bowmen she saw. If there were none, she would prove Sasuke cover if there was any surprises. Sasuke didn't want her to do this, wanting her to stay back in her room with Ino. However, she was stubborn about it, stating that she was the only one who knew how to use a bow. Reluctantly, he agreed and watched her race around the corner.

The iron doors opened with a loud creak and like he had hoped Orochimaru was waiting for him on the inside. He sat lopsided on his throne with an eerie grin plastered on his face. The doors shut quickly after Sasuke walked inside. He gracefully walked up to the throne and stopped a few feet away. The King of Sound cocked his head to the side in interest, but Sasuke knew that Orochimaru knew why he was here. Sasuke touched his sword's hilt for courage.

"What? No bow for respect for a fellow king?" Orochimaru asked. He clanked his tongue. "Tsk, Sasuke. I thought Konoha was a polite country."

"We show courtesy to those who deserve it," Sasuke spat back.

Orochimaru sighed and sat upright in his chair. "I suppose that you want information on Madara."

The King of Fire nodded.

"Yes, I want to know where I can find Madara," he said, getting straight to the point.

The other king laughed and it echoed throughout the room. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Such a brash question!" he chuckled. "You do realize that I am loyal to that man."

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk. "I do believe that you were cast out of his circle years ago."

The King of Sound halted his laughter and sneered toward Sasuke. He gripped the ends of his chair so that his knuckles became white.

"That doesn't mean that I can't protect him from insolent creatures who want him dead," Orochimaru snarled, his snake-like tongue flickering behind his sharp teeth. "So why should I give up his location for you?"

"If you tell me, Sound can be in an alliance with Konoha," Sasuke put out, lying through his teeth. "You can help take out Madara, revenge for tossing you aside like trash."

Shaking his head, Orochimaru snorted and stood up. By his side was what looked to be a whip and on the other was a short blade. His hands were drawing closer to his sides and Sasuke quickly put both his hands on his own weapon.

"I'll make a deal with you," the King of Sound said in a mischievous tone. "If you bet me in a duel to a point in which I'm on the verge of dying, I will give up where Madara harbors himself."

The idea seemed sketchy to Sasuke. How could he possible know if Orochimaru would keep his word this time if he completely ignored the first promise he made with Sasuke? He could give Sasuke the wrong location and send him on a wild goose chase to waste his time. But Orochimaru was his only lead to Madara right now, having known of no one else that could possibly know anything. It was a risky deal that he probably going to have to take.

"And what happens if you win?" the King of Fire asked, drawing his blade to his side.

The famous frightening grin appeared back on Orochimaru's face. He took out his sword and then pulled out the whip-like weapon. Sasuke noticed that the whip was actually a Urumi*, a very effective weapon in battle.

"You don't understand do you?" Orochimaru shouted in a battle-ready cry. "I don't plan on letting you win!"

Orochimaru pulled back the Urumi and swung it at Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura squatted in the hidden pathway watching the scrimmage happening below. Her heart leaped in her chest every time Orochimaru threw a hit at Sasuke. When she wasn't watching them, she was scouting for enemy archers. So far there wasn't any to be seen and she was grateful because she wanted to be ready to assist Sasuke if she had to. An arrow rested between her fingers as she slowly guided it out from the quiver on her back. The feather at the end which was the fletching for all her arrows was soft and delicate as her fingers glided against it. She placed the arrow on the bow and held the weapon in a ready position so that all she had to do was aim and shoot. All this was particularly nerve-racking for her. She had only injured a person before and had never shot to kill. What if it came to it? What if she had to kill someone? She only wondered how Sasuke got over it when he killed his own brother and only hoped that she never had to kill anyone.

When she heard Sasuke yelp due to a cut he receive from the enemy blade, she flinched and wanted to turn her head away. It was hard to watch Sasuke fight to the death just like it had been hard watching him fight with Itachi. There were so many odds against him. Orochimaru had two weapons, one that could reach far lengths when used properly, and used to be part of a criminal organization. To make matters worst, Sasuke was not up to full health. She could feel that same sensation start to act on her as well. Her legs were getting tired from squatting even if it was for a short time. Sakura tired to ignore as she hide herself in the shadows.

She looked a way for a second to stretch her legs only to quickly glance back when metal shattered against the floor and a voice grunted followed by a thump. To her horror, Sasuke was on the ground with his sword a few feet next to him. Orochimaru was not that close to him at all, but she knew that he had hit Sasuke with that strange whip. Blood rain down Sasuke's once sword welding arm and Sakura sat up a little to take a shot at Orochimaru. If he was to move a foot closer, she would release her arrow so that it would puncture him in the arm. That shot would give Sasuke enough time to get to his sword and continue the battle. She pulled back on the arrow, her fingers quivering. Droplets of sweat cascaded down her face as she nervously aimed at the King of Sound.

About to let her arrow fly, a cold piece of steel touched her neck. An arm wrapped around her and pulled her close to a body which was just as cold as the steel. Stale air caressed her skin and made it crawl when she heard a voice cackle behind her. The knife at her throat slightly pierced her neck and had yet to draw blood. She lowered her bow and slowly let the arrow go so that it wouldn't fly away. The rosette had a dagger at her side that she desperately wanted to grab, but knew that she couldn't. Her attacker laughed again.

"And what do you think you're doing up here?" it asked in a frightening playful tone.

She didn't recognize the voice, but she manage to move her head a couple of inches to caught a sight of the man behind her. That man was Kabuto.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And the fighting begins! Okay, an Urumi is like a whip that has multiple arms (i think that's what they're called) made of flexible metal and has a hilt like a sword. They come from India and the weapon seems sort of snake-like so I thought it would fit Orochimaru well. And that little catfight I said that ws going to happen between Karin and Sakura. Yeah, I ended up making it just Sakura hitting Karin for kidnapping her. Oh well. Please review if you like it or whatever you want to say. :)

Things to look for:  
1. Sasuke's battle with Orochimaru (i will post a fight song. one that i hope fits)  
2. what happens to sakura


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Okay, it has come to my attention that the poison situation was done all wrong. Thank you Snowcharms for pointing it out, I mentally smacked myself when I realized it. Sakura's a medic and therefore she can get rid of the poison. So I went back and fixed it so that Sakura bleed both herself and Sasuke to remove the poison. You can go back a chapter to see what I mean or look up the medical treatment known as bleeding. Anyway, wohoo new chapter. Not as quickly as updated as the other chapters, but still updated on the usual Sunday that I have seemed to take a liking updating on. I didn't find a fight song that I liked for between Sasuke and Orochimaru so if you have one, please tell me because I would love to know what you think. And a little warning: There is a bit of gore towards the end so if you don't like that stuff then I'm sorry. Please R and R!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto=Kishimoto

* * *

**Bloody Chamber**

* * *

Sasuke fell back and his sword skidded to the side. Orochimaru had kicked him in the gut without warning and caused him to be unbalanced. Sasuke had tried to grab for his sword, but was hit with the Urumi instantly. The thin metal had cut up his arm, but hadn't handicapped it. He looked from his sword to Orochimaru, desperately trying to calculate the best way to get his weapon. Orochimaru smirked at him and pulled back on the metal whip to strike. Sasuke took this brief moment to dive towards the sword on the ground. He grabbed it, but was slashed on the back by the thin blades.

Staggering to his feet, Sasuke raised his blade mid-way just in time to catch Orochimaru advancing towards him at an alarming pace. Side-stepping forward and pulling his sword back, the King of Fire swung his sword at the King of Sound. The two swords connected, screeching as metal rubbed metal. Sasuke was surprised that Orochimaru could resist him with one hand on his sword. However, it was threatening since Orochimaru still had his free hand.

They broke off from one another and Sasuke spun to strike again. Orochimaru simply raised his blade to block and pushed the younger man back. Dancing backward, Sasuke reposed himself and got ready for a new blow. One did not come since the King of Sound was putting his Urumi back by his side. Apparently, he could not wield both the whip and the sword and before had just been a strike of luck for him.

When it was latched back onto his belt, Orochimaru ran forward and glided his weapon diagonally upward. Sasuke skipped back and continued to do so as multiple swings came at him. On the last one he misstep and was sliced on the side. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt the pain. He reached down without thinking to stop the bleeding, but was punched in the cheek. Swaying to the side, Orochimaru added to the attack by side-kicking him on his lower back. Sasuke fell onto the floor with a loud thump and struggled to get up.

He was weak. Sasuke didn't know why he was allowing himself to thrown around like this, but he knew that the removal of the poison had corresponded to it. _Get up_, he told himself over and over again. He managed to get to his knees before Orochimaru grabbed him by his neck, making him drop his sword. He pulled Sasuke to his feet and held his sword to his throat. The cool tip made his skin pulse to its touch and Orochimaru's nails dug deeper into his neck.

"You're making this too easy for me," he heard Orochimaru hiss into his ear. "Where is that fire you had when you entered my hall?"

Sasuke did not answer and fidgeted in the King of Sound's grasp. Angry, Orochimaru swung Sasuke around so that he faced the center of the throne room. He locked his fingers on Sasuke's head and directed it to the rafters above.

"Maybe you need some motivation to get you going," Orochimaru snapped. "I don't want to waste my breath on you."

Actually look above, Sasuke saw what Orochimaru was talking about. There was Sakura being held captive by Kabuto. Rage bubbled through his veins when he saw her. He fought to be free from Orochimaru's hold.

"Sakura!" he shouted as loud as he could.

Sakura's head slightly turned and he saw the fear in her eyes. He regretted letting her come in here with him and now he had to help her. Sensing Sasuke's madness, Orochimaru forcefully let Sasuke go and hit him with the butt of his sword. Sasuke shook the blow off and picked his weapon off the ground. Twisting the hilt in his hand, the King of Fire swung from above and hit Orochimaru in the shoulder. Tottering back, Orochimaru laughed as he grasped his shoulder. However, Sasuke could see behind the laugh. In Orochimaru's eyes was the shock of how powerful Sasuke's last blow was. The King of Sound was afraid.

"Now that's more like it," Orochimaru said loudly, wiping blood from his hand. "Nothing like seeing someone you love in danger to get the ball roll-…"

He was cut off by Sasuke roughly slamming his weapon onto Orochimaru's own. The enemy blade had been in the wrong hand since he switched it to grip his shoulder. Orochimaru did not have time to switch them back and his other hand was not used to handling the sword. He let it slip from his grasp and clatter to the ground. Sasuke did not hesitate in continuing his confrontation. His sword swung horizontally, but Orochimaru squatted and duck forward to dodge it. Then Sasuke swung directly down and Orochimaru found a way to roll on his back to get away. The King of Sound moved himself far enough back so that he could pull his Urumi out again.

"Come on Sasuke," he panted, the iron ribbons delicately touching the floor. "I thought you wanted to know where Madara was."

Sasuke only grumbled and stepped forward. That one step was met with the crack of the whip and the metal scratching the ground before his feet. He moved back and narrowed his eyes at the enemy. If he was ever going to get close to Orochimaru, he needed to get rid of the Urumi. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke moved forward again.

* * *

Sakura felt sick and tired of being helpless. When Sasuke had yelled her name, she knew that she was in terrible danger. With Kabuto holding her life in his hands, she felt of no use to Sasuke and frightened for her own life. As the blade at her neck kissed her skin, she thought of a plan to break free.

_Mind over matter_, she said to herself. _Don't think about the blade, think about escaping. _

She darted her eyes around to gather anything that could possibly be useful to her. Her eyes found themselves favoring the left side of her body and noticed the blade's owner. Kabuto was left-handed and was holding her with his right. He had his left side wide open for a hit if she could get one in. His right arm was stretched across her chest, not most of her arms. Counting in her head to three, Sakura quickly elbowed Kabuto in the side. Caught off guard, he yelped and unconsciously released her. Sakura jumped to her feet and moved to run, but was grabbed by the ankle. The sudden hold on her leg tightened and knocked her over, holding her in place on the ground. Her head twisted around in fear.

"I don't think so," Kabuto growled, clutching his side with one hand.

Remembering the dagger hidden by her side, Sakura removed it and slashed at Kabuto's hand. It grazed his knuckles and he let go. Cursing, he rose to his feet angrily. Sakura, now on her back, had her dagger ready and waited for him to advance. Kabuto lowered himself to swing at her fallen body, but was kicked in the stomach by Sakura's boot. He stumbled back as she got to her feet. Sweating, Sakura posed herself like she had seen Sasuke do when he fought. She was going to make it out of this alive no matter how scared she was.

With a growl, Kabuto composed himself and charged. He swiped at her and Sakura jumped back. This was followed by more deadly swings and each one Sakura did what she could to avoid them. Then without thinking, Sakura lifted her dagger to meet Kabuto's. It startled her how strong he was compared to her. She could feel the tension in his blade as he pressed down on her own. With a deep breath, she summoned all her strength to push him away. However, Kabuto came back quickly with a swing to her abdomen. Blood seep through her clothes as the rosette fell to her knees. She cried out and pressed on the wound. A whistling sound entered her ears and caught her attention.

When she looked up, Kabuto kicked her in the chest. Her head hit the floor and she curled to the side. Sakura bit her lip so that Kabuto wouldn't have the satisfaction of hearing her scream again. Hearing him step closer to her, Sakura twisted around and stabbed Kabuto in the foot that he was going to kick her with. He yelped and she stood up roughly. His head was turned so she decided to slice at him. Unfortunately, Kabuto saw her and parried it out of the way. He followed up by slamming his fist into her face. Her head spun and once again she was on the ground.

Sakura touched her face where the punch had planted itself and tasted blood in her mouth. All of a sudden she was kicked in the side with such force that it moved her back about a foot. This time she let a scream escape her lips, the blood spattering in small droplets in front of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she moaned in pain.

"Face it," Kabuto spat at her, "When Sasuke dies, you and the rest of his party will too. It's only a matter of time before Orochimaru kills him."

"You're wrong," she managed to matter out, raising herself with one elbow.

She winced at how wicked his laugh sounded. It was bloodthirsty and maddening.

"But it's the truth," he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses. "So why don't you just go along with it and die!"

The dagger in his hands was twirled in his palm. He held it up by his head, the tip pointed directly at the medic. Kabuto let out a frightening yell to demoralize the rosette and charged at her. Sakura had only a few seconds to act and moved to situate herself on one knee since it was hard to stand at the moment. She pulled back on her own dagger, holding it with both hands to steady it. Kabuto was on her in an instant. Pushing up on the balls of her feet, she dug her dagger into his vulnerable chest with incredible speed that she did not know she had. As he gasped from the hit, she found herself taking his shoulder and using it to help twist the dagger in deeper. Her body pressed against his as she did so and some of his blood bled onto her hand.

Shocked by what she had done, Sakura released the hilt and faltered back. Kabuto fell to his knees the same time that Sakura had. He touched the dagger by his heart and pulled it out. Blood gushed from the wound as he tossed the weapon aside. Sakura watched as Kabuto pressed his fingers into his blood and then study them when they were coated in red. He looked at her and then fell to the side. The medic shrieked, tears flooding her vision when he choked on air. His eyes fluttered as he fought to stay alive. Their eyes met and Sakura couldn't help herself from staring.

"He will fail," Kabuto rasped. "You will all fail in the end."

Sakura hugged her knees as Kabuto coughed up his last breath and close his eyes for the last time. She stared at him, frightened on how she could have done such a thing to another human being.

The sound of metal scratching the ground caught her attention. She looked over the side of the rafters to witness Sasuke's on-going scrimmage. Orochimaru was missing his sword, but the weird whip was back. He was using it to shield himself from Sasuke. She shuttered at the weapon's horrible sound and glanced at her bow. She crawled over to it and grabbed it along with an arrow.

"I took a life," she whispered. "But I can save another."

She rested the bow on the railing and threaded the arrow between her fingers. Her eyes locked onto Orochimaru and took aim.

* * *

The Urumi was getting annoying. Sasuke decided to pursue a fake-out maneuver in hopes of reaching Orochimaru. He had tried it multiple times, but only got sort of close once. Each time he moved, Orochimaru frantically swung the metal whip at him. The thin blades grazed his shoulders and sides. He was lucky that they didn't hit him head on. What he needed though was something to distract Orochimaru with, something that would take his mind off Sasuke even for a brief second.

His thoughts were interrupted by Orochimaru cursing loudly. Sasuke glanced at him and saw an arrow sticking out from his shoulder. Sasuke quickly looked up to the rafters and saw Sakura safe and holding her bow offensively. He was revealed that Kabuto was no longer a threat to her life and thankfully she had provided him with the distraction he needed.

"Look like Kabuto failed," Sasuke informed the King of Sound with hardening tone.

Orochimaru grumbled and led his gaze to Sakura. He snarled in her direction even though she paid him no mind and had her back to him.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru roared, showing his fanglike teeth. "That bitch couldn't have defeated him."

As he ranted on, Sasuke raced forward. In mere seconds, he was closer to his enemy than ever before. Realizing that he had lost focus of the fight, the King of Sound quickly reverted his attention back to Sasuke. However, his effort to engage back into the battle was too late and the King of Fire swung at the Urumi wielding hand. It came clear off with a single stroke and Orochimaru released a scream deep from within his gut. During his cries of pain, Sasuke ran his blade across Orochimaru's chest. It wasn't fatal, but it was deep enough to draw a lot of blood. Sasuke stood back and waited for the other king to fall, but he didn't. Instead, Orochimaru pulled back his remaining arm and tried to slug Sasuke with it.

Immediately, Sasuke stepped out of the way and spun to slice Orochimaru on the back. This time the King of Sound fell to his knees and face down onto the ground. He was still fighting for his life as he rolled onto his back. Sasuke stood over him, stepping on the healthy arm and twisting it under his foot. He squatted down, grabbing Orochimaru by the collar and lifting his face to meet his own. Sasuke snarled and narrowed his eyes. If Orochimaru didn't know better, he would have said that Sasuke's eyes were blood red.

"She is not a bitch," Sasuke roughly stated about Sakura. He pressed his foot harder on Orochimaru's arm. "Where is Madara?"

Sneering, Orochimaru spat, "I don't think I should tell you. You may have won our deal, but it was half-assed and pitiful. You don't deserve my answer."

Sasuke's blade pierced his shoulder and was forcefully tugged down the healthy arm midway.

"Do you think torturing me will make me tell you?" Orochimaru screamed.

Sasuke punched the King of Sound in the face over and over again until blood coated Orochimaru's lips and out of his nose. He shook Orochimaru in his grasp.

"We had a deal!" Sasuke shouted. "Tell me where I can find him!"

Orochimaru just smiled and coughed up more blood. Irritated, Sasuke took his sword and removed Orochimaru's remaining hand. The King of Sound cried out in pain and pleaded with Sasuke through his eyes.

"Alright, alright!" Orochimaru screamed. "Madara is in Kiri! Kiri!"

Reluctantly, Sasuke took the fallen king's word on it. He was Sasuke's only way of finding Madara, but he could have easily given him the wrong location. Sasuke pulled Orochimaru's face up towards him again.

"Is that the real location or are you lying to me?" he growled. "Because I will make matters worse for you if you are."

"It's the truth," Orochimaru muttered, not wanted to be tortured again by Sasuke.

Letting go of the King of Sound, Sasuke stood up and sheathed his sword. On the ground, Orochimaru gasped for air and was dying. As he did so, Sasuke fell back onto his knees and panted in exhaustion that the fight was now over. The death was quick, Orochimaru's gasps became silent and the room was calm. Sasuke glanced to the ceiling and thanked the heavens that he managed to stay alive. When his gaze fell back towards the ground, he felt unsettled. He had never tortured someone like that before and hoped that Sakura had not seen it at all. It would hurt her mentally and make her sick like it making him right now. What unnerved him the most though was the fact that Orochimaru's eyes were still open and staring right back at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Um, so yeah Sasuke was a bit cruel at the end. Hopefully I will update soon. I have a good part of it written down and I think that you'll like it. The title is actually the title of a book by Angela Carter. It's a collection of short stories that are based on folk stories and fairy tales. So once again please R&R!

Things to look for:  
1. FLUFF  
2. Other characters get screentime


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Another Sunday update. I don't know about you guys in other countries, but for those in the US: can you believe that Naruto Shippuden is to be aired on Toon Disney? I just find that odd for Disney to be showing Naruto. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and review. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**How We Deal**

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up into the rafters. Sakura was there on her knees and was breathing heavily. He feared the worst for her mental state of mind. She had just been through so much and was probably processing it the best way she could. Sasuke rose slowly to his feet and winced at the pain his wounds sent through his body.

"Sakura," he called up to her.

Cloudy emeralds gazed down onto him when the sound of her name reached her ears. Sakura went over to the railing and he could see her cringe at her side. He wished that she never had to be harmed or involved.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked solemnly.

"Are you all right?" he questioned, trying to get a good look at her from his position.

She did not answer immediately and fought to put up a weak smile. "For the most part, but I have a few wounds that need attending to."

"Do you think that you can meet me at the entrance to the rafters by yourself?" he said. "I can help you to your room so that you can fix yourself up."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

As she limped her way out of the rafters, Sasuke opened the doors to the throne room. Outside, his entourage was waiting for him and instantly got in his face.

"What happened teme?" Naruto eagerly asked. "Is Orochimaru dead? Are you okay?"

Sasuke silenced him with his hand. Naruto's questions were getting annoying. Sasuke turned to Neji.

"Go find Karin and tell her that Orochimaru has been dealt with," he stated calmly. "She can do what she wants with Sound now."  
Neji nodded and motioned for Shikamaru and Naruto to follow. Naruto was about to follow, but stopped to ask one more thing from Sasuke.

"How's Sakura?"

The King of Fire gave him a blank stare.

"She's fine," he said. "But I don't know for sure yet."

With that said Sasuke made his way around to the entrance of the hidden rafters and opened the wooden door. Inside were a tiny room and a wooden ladder leading up to the ceiling. Sakura was almost to the bottom of the ladder and Sasuke could hear her sniffling. Her foot slipped on the next step, so she lost her balance and yelped in shock. Sasuke was there in an instant and caught her before she fell onto the stone floor. He held her bridal style, clutching her body close so that she couldn't fall. Her head was against his shoulder and the second she looked up at him, she burst into tears. He knew why she was crying and began to walk her down the hall to her room.

The servants of the castle did not question them, two people bloody and one crying, as they passed. Sakura clung to his shirt for support and dug her face into the cloth leaving wet spots all over it. They finally arrived at her room and Sasuke struggled to open the door with Sakura in his arms. Finally, he got the door open and placed her gently on the bed. Sakura grabbed a pillow from the spread and covered her face with it to help cease her sobs. Sasuke squatted by the side of the bed and caressed her shoulder to help calm her down.

"I killed somebody!" she shouted into her pillow.

"It's all right," Sasuke spoke softly.

"No it's not!" she cried. "I'm a medic Sasuke and certain expectations come with that role. I'm supposed to heal people, not take their lives!"

"But your life was threatened, what were you supposed to do? Wish for him to stop?" Sasuke tried his best to explain it to her. "You did what you had to do to allow yourself to live."

She was no longer crying, but now had her head turned on the pillow to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy, drying streams of her tears had left their mark on her cheeks. She sniffed and cradled the pillow with her arms.

"How did you get over it?" she asked him.

"Over what?"

"Killing people, killing your brother. How did you do it?"

He sighed and tried to figure out the best way to approach the question. When he finally had his answer, he took one of her hands.

"It wasn't easy," he began. "I didn't like how horrible I felt afterward, but I got through it. Here's why: the people that I killed were bad and threatened my life along with other innocent lives. It they weren't stopped then they would go on killing."

Sakura sniffed her nose again. Sasuke went on.

"I also knew that if I felt bad that I had people that would help me through it," he said, combing her hair out of her face with his hand. "Like you."

She weakly smiled and croaked out a sob again.

"You are going to be fine Sakura," he assured her. "You have people around you that love and care for you and they know that what you did was for your own safety."

Sakura reached out and hugged Sasuke. Then she held his head in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," she said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I can heal your wounds now if you want."

The King of Fire shook his head. "No, I'll have Ino do it. Why don't you wash up and rest for a bit? I'll check on you when I'm done with Ino."

He could see that she didn't want him to leave, but she told him that she did need to clean herself up. Giving her hand a squeeze, Sasuke left the room and went into his own. If he was going to meet with Ino, he was going to need a bath first. The hot water stung the abrasions on his body as well as the soap that he used. He put on some loose clothing and headed down to Ino's room. She opened the door on the first knock.

"Sasuke! Why are you here?" she asked.

"I need my injuries looked at," he stated. "Do you mind doing it?"

"Of course," she replied, letting him in and motioning to the bed. "May I ask why you didn't ask Sakura instead of me?"

"Just giving her some space."

Ino gathered a vile and multiple rounds of bandages and placed them on the bed. She gestured for Sasuke to remove his shirt.

"I'm sorry that I'm prying into your business, but did you have a fight with her after fighting Orochimaru, or something?" Ino interrogated as she opened the vile and rubbed ointment onto his wounds.

He winced on how cold the substance felt on his body. "No, I'm just letting her deal with it on her own for a bit."

Ino pulled tight on the bandage that she wrapped around him.

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry; do you disapprove of something I did?" Sasuke asked, cringing at how tight Ino made the bandage.

"It's just that Sakura is the type of person that needs to be around people in times of high stress," Ino explained. "It helps her calm down and feel better."

Sasuke pursed his lips into a thin line and thought for a second. Then he put his shirt back on and stood up.

"Wait I'm not done yet!" Ino exclaimed as he made his way towards the door.

"Are most of the large wounds taken care of?" he asked.

"Yeah, but-."

"I'll be fine then," Sasuke told her. "There is something that I have to do now."

Ino was about to object, but decided to let the issue drop when she saw the look on his face. He was halfway out the door and turned to look back at her.

"Do you know how to make some sort of remedy that helps someone fall asleep?"

Ino furrowed her brow and then went to look for something in her pack. A tattered leather book was produce from the bag and Ino flipped through its yellowed pages. Her finger slid down each page until it stopped. She closed it with a satisfied grin.

"If the castle's kitchen has what I need then yes I can," she remarked. "However, if they don't then I will have to go into the city to get the supplies."

"Take Shikamaru with you if that is the case," Sasuke replied. "When you're finished making it, can you give it to Sakura?"

"Sure," Ino said with a perplexed look on her face. "Did something happen to her?"

"I'll let her tell you when you deliver the remedy to her," was the reply.

Before anymore could be asked of him, Sasuke was out the door.

* * *

Sakura slid herself deeper into the tub and watched the steam rise from the water. She looked at her body, all the cuts that ran across her skin. Bubbles erupted in the water as she blew it with her nose. Sitting upright in the tub, she looked at her face in the reflection. She couldn't get a good detailed look at herself and splashed her picture in the liquid away.

Removing herself from the bathtub, she wrapped herself in a towel and examined her face in the bathroom mirror. Bruises began to blossom on her face, the purple and yellow tints swirling with her pale skin. She brushed off the dried blood from the corner of her lips and began to cry again. She was not meant for combat, she knew that. The only reason that she wanted to be in the room with Sasuke was to protect and assist him. She never suspected that her own life would be threatened. Her head dipped low and the tears from her eyes fell into the sink. Then she wiped the remaining tears away so that she could begin to heal her scuffed-up body.

Once everything was wrapped in a sturdy cloth and given a healing agent, she pulled a long tunic over her head and fell to her knees. Walking into her bedroom, Sakura climbed into the bed. She pulled the covers over herself and grabbed her knees to her chest. Her chin rested on top of her knees and she closed her eyes.

_I needed to be there._ She repeated over and over. _He needed me there. I helped him. _

Every time she said it in her mind, it became more and more true to her. Sasuke did not ask her to be there, she volunteered. He was in danger so she took aim at the person that threatened his life. Someone was out to end her life and she did what any human being would have done: fight back. She still didn't like how it felt inside her, the guilt of taking a life. However, Sasuke was right. She was loved by other people who would be devastated if she had perished.

The entrance to her room creaked open and the smell of cinnamon filled the room. Sakura turned her sights to the doorway to see Sasuke there carrying a steaming cup. The door closed behind him, he sat on the edge of her bed and handed the cup to her. She took a sip and let the warmth engulf her body. The cinnamon fused itself with her tongue and a slight smile curled at her lips.

"It's cinnamon tea from the kitchen," he explained taking the finished cup away from her and placing it on the nightstand. "I thought that it might make you feel better."

"It was delicious, thank you," she responded.

"I'm having Ino bring you something that will help you fall asleep," he said. "Just in case you feel like you can't after what happened."

"That was nice of you."

The room was silent after that. Sasuke had his head turned away and Sakura fought for his gaze. She was unsure of what he was thinking; the furrowed brow did not help at all. After a few seconds of silence, he finally looked at her.

"Are you okay now? Wait-that's not what I meant," he stumbled to speak his mind. "I mean, do you need anything or something?"

"I think that I'll be alright," she told him with a weak smile. "I'm feeling a little bit better after what you said to me."

"So you're okay?" he asked, the concern in his voice was overflowing.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then I'll see you in the morning."

There was a hint of disappointment in his voice that confused Sakura. Did he want her to ask her for something? If so, what? His eyes looked hurt, like he felt that she did not want him. As he stood up, Sakura made a choice. She grabbed for his arm and laced her fingers around his wrist. The sudden contact surprised him as much as it surprised her.

"Don't go," she said, almost a little to quickly. "Please stay."

"Why? I thought you didn't need anything."

The rosette gave him a sheepish look. "I think I'm going to have trouble sleeping and afraid that I'm going to have nightmares. I would feel better if you stay here with me."

She didn't even know why she said it, none of it felt true. If she was going to have trouble sleeping, Sasuke did say that Ino was going to bring her some sort of substance that will help her sleep. The remedy will more than likely put her into a deep sleep that will erase any nightmares from forming. She just felt like she had to say it to him. Maybe it would help her.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded and scooted over so that Sasuke could climb into the bed with her. Once he had the covers over him, Sakura descended her head onto his chest. He twitched from her touch, but assured her that it was alright. A protective arm circled her shoulders and pulled her closer. He smelled like pine and cinnamon, a addicting combination to her nose. His head rested on top of her own and he twisted his body to make himself more comfortable. If he was in any pain from the battle he had, he didn't seem to show her eyes, she heard Sasuke whisper, "I won't let the nightmares get you."

His words sent her into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"I can not believe that I had to go all the way to the end of the market district to find all of these herbs!" Ino exclaimed loudly to Shikamaru as he accompanied her down the palace corridor. "And it took an hour just to brew this simple remedy up!"

Shikamaru took his finger out of his ear.

"You are very loud, you know that?" he told her, annoyed. "There are people sleeping in these halls, so tune it down a knotch."

Ino snorted her nose and steadied the cup in her hands. "I don't care. I'm mad and exhausted after making this thing, so they can deal."

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said from under his breath.

A hand slapped him from behind his head. Reaching back to touch the now sore spot, he looked at Ino bewildered. Did she hear him? She wasn't supposed to.

"If you talk like that then people will think that you are arrogant and annoyed," she explained to him in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So?" Shikamaru never really did care about what other people think of him. It was a much too boring of a subject to him.

"Plus it is very rude to call a woman troublesome when she is right there next to you," she said roughly. "She might become angry and hit you on the back of the head."

Ah, so she did hear him after all. He shrugged and let her fume her feelings to him for the remainder of the hall. They came to a wooden door and she told him to wait outside. When he asked why, she simply stated that this room was Sakura's and left it at that. Ino opened the door slowly and peaked her head in. She covered her mouth before she could gasp.

Inside, she could see Sasuke laying on the bed, quite comfortablely spread out. Sakura was next to him, her pink locks sprawled against his chest and the pillow beside her. They both looked peaceful and happy. Very quietly, Ino closed the door and placed her back against it. In her head, she tried to connect what she saw.

"What's wrong? Is everything all right Ino?" Shikamaru asked when he saw her expression.

She did not answer him and simply looked up at him to grin.

"What? What did you see?" he pressed the issue.

"Shikamaru," she began. "I do believe that I just witness what blossoming love looks like."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there was some fluff. Tsk, Tsk Ino: snooping=bad (although it wasn't really snooping, but still). I put some new stuff on my profile if you guys want to check it out. It shows what other stories I have in mind that I'm thinking about. Next chapter will more than likely be on Sunday like this one, so for those who celebrate it: Happy Halloween! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Sunday update COMPLETE! So Halloween was awesome. I watched The Blair Witch Project and The Uninvited, which were both really good. My friends and I got bored since my parents have a neighborhood party that we hold every year at our house and all the adults were hogging the chairs outside, so we had a milk dud box fight. It was so fun and hurt since the boxes were still full of milk duds. The most epic and lame fight that was ever held in my house. I hope that you all had a good weekend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:**Naruto doesn't belong to me and we all know that.

* * *

**The Morning After**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the next morning with a warm, human blanket. Sakura's body nestled against him as if it was trying to fused together with his. During the night, they both must have shifted sleeping positions because now she was partially on top of him. Her fingers clung to his shirt, digging deeper when she arched her back. Delicate breaths escaped her mouth as she slept on. Her lips looked luscious and plump, tempting Sasuke to bring his face closer to hers. He stopped himself when he realized that he was leaning towards her. Sasuke did not want to get up, but he knew that he had to. There were things that needed to be taken care of before they left Otoga.

He kissed her forehead and gently removed her body from his. When was situated on a new pillow, he went into his own room to change. After a quick change of clothes, Sasuke wandered down the castle halls only to find himself in the kitchen. Luckily, he found his retainers there. They sat in a corner, out of the way of the kitchen staff, and consumed their breakfast. The King of Fire grabbed a cup and poured some tea in it before joining them at the small table. As he took a sip from his cup, he spoke.

"We will go back to Konoha today," he stated calmly. "Be sure to get everything packed and ready when you're done with your meal."

"What?" Naruto asked loudly. "Why are we going back? You got what you needed from Orochimaru now lets move on!"

He shook his head and took another sip of tea. The hot liquid swirling to his gut. He expected Naruto to not understand.

"Surely, there is a good reason for us to return home," Neji said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and munched on his toast. Bread crumbs circled his mouth for the longest time until he finished the toast and wiped the mess away.

"Well of course you want to go back," he replied with a sneaky grin. "You want to see your daughter and get together with your girlfriend."

Neji only had to give Naruto a severe look for him to apologize and sink down in his chair.

"But I am serious," Naruto said, hiding on his chair from Neji's gaze. "Why don't we just go on to Kiri and take out Madara? He won't even know that we're coming."

"Madara has spies everywhere idiot," Shikamaru explained, leaning back in his chair. "He probably knew we were here as soon as we stepped into Otoga. There is a good chance that he is thinking that we're considering heading towards him right when we leave the castle."

"Exactly," Sasuke added onto Shikamaru's words. "He'll surround himself with a whole lot of men, making it difficult for us to gain entry."

"So we go to Konoha to think of a plan," the blonde slowly grasped the concept. "Because as far as we know there aren't any spies there."

Sasuke nodded. They would go back to Konoha to think of a plan. It was a lot safer there and they could freely stock up on supplies that they would need for the future. If he was thinking correctly and Madara did know that they were in Otoga, he wondered how long it would take for the villain to know that Orochimaru was dead. What would Madara do next? He could send a team of soldiers out to exterminate the Konoha group. Whatever Madara was thinking, Sasuke did not want to meet in battle with the man quite yet. He wanted to be well prepared and have a strategy first.

He excused himself from the table and made his way down the hall. He needed to tell Sakura where they were going. The residential hall was only a few feet away when someone stepped in his path. It was Karin. She had adorn herself with a revealing leather and purple cloth dress. Her head was held high like she was declared important by her current status. Karin had presented herself as a queen and was probably not even recognized as one yet. She smiled at Sasuke, her teeth a glittering white.

"Good morning, King Sasuke," she said with a respectable bow. "How are you this fine morning?"  
The King eyed her wearily. "I am well thank you."  
"That is good news to my ears, Your Highness," she responded smoothly. "I will have you know that thanks to your killing of Orochimaru has presented its benefits."

The King of Fire did not say anything. He wondered profoundly at her words. She was speaking in a way that made her seem that she was like him, a person of royalty. With his silence lingering in the air, Karin spoke on.

"Orochimaru never had an heir to take on the throne and his successor was killed the day he was as well," Karin explained. "Even though Otoga is full of thieves and other criminals, they still need someone to lead them."

"They made you queen didn't they," Sasuke said, catching on.

She grinned and nodded. "Yes they did and I couldn't have made it to this position if you didn't kill Orochimaru."

Sasuke frowned. "Is that the reason why you told us about Orochimaru's poison? Because you wanted me to kill him and make you queen?"

The smile she wore turned into a thin line. Behind her glasses, her eyes narrowed.

"For the most part yes. Orochimaru was a terrible king and he did nothing for his people," she retorted. "I wanted to change that, to make Otoga a better place. We may always be criminals, its been a way of life in Otoga for so long, but it doesn't mean that everyone has to live a poor and miserable life here."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Sasuke asked, although it was more of a statement. "You are implying that Otoga will continue on its criminal ways. What country will want to be by your side in a time of war?"  
"And why should any other country be any better than mine?" the red-head shouted. "So my people have lost their moral way and you don't think that some of yours haven't? Not all people who live in Otoga are bad! We are a poor country so we do what we can to make a living."

"Then change it."

Karin looked at him oddly. Sasuke remained straight-faced and folded his arms.

"What?" Karin asked.

"I said, then change it," Sasuke repeated. "You said that you wanted to change the way Orochimaru had things, then change it by outlawing criminal activities."

"Are you insane? I'll be off the throne by noon!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not if you tell them that you have alternative ways of making money. Find a country that has access to water and ask if you could make a port on their shores. You could pay them back with the money you make by fishing or perhaps you become a country that hunts as a way of life. Teach your people how to track animals."

"You make it sound easy," Karin replied, wrinkling her nose.

"It won't be," Sasuke stoically said. "It'll take a while, but you will think of something."

Karin's head fell and she took a deep breath. "Then I will do it. If what you said works then I will try it."

"It will work."

With that said, Sasuke told her about how he was to live Otoga that very day. There were important matters that he wished to address in his own country.

"I understand," she said, like she was upset. "May I run something by you?"

The King of Fire told her that she could.  
"When your brother ran Konoha, he had an alliance with Orochimaru and Otoga," she started. "I was wondering if I could continue that alliance."

Continue an alliance with a former enemy? Sasuke had to think about it and told her so. Karin was somewhat disappointed that his answer was not quick and bid him farewell. However, before he left Karin called out to him.

"Please tell your medic friend that I wish her a safe journey as well," she insisted, although her tone made it seem that she wasn't sure if she was to address Sakura in a friendly manner. "And that she has a really nice punch."

It was then that Sasuke finally noticed the purplish bruise that implanted itself on the new Queen of Otoga's cheek. In his head, Sasuke smirked. Then he told Karin good bye once again and left the hall.

* * *

Hands slammed on the circular stone desk in the study of the castle in Kiri. Papers fell to the floor and books shifted from their piles. Madara cursed loudly and made the pet hawk he had squawk in fear. The note his hawk had just delivered him pissed him off to no end. He took the letter in his hands and read it again. When Sasuke's name came up, he shouted wildly and crumpled the paper up before throwing it into the flames.

Orochimaru had failed him. He had given that snake of a man a second chance, a mere moment to redeem himself in Madara's eyes and he ruined it. The King of Sound was weak and unreliable of a servant. How could he have believed that Orochimaru was capable of doing anything for him? Sasuke was still alive and probably knew where he was now. Orochimaru was the only known working member of Madara's circle that the outside world knew about. He wouldn't put it pass Sasuke if he had forced the rival king into telling him where his relative was. Orochimaru probably gave him the location with the first blow of Sasuke's sword. The coward, the idiotic snake.

Outstretched on his desk was a map of the entire world. Colored flags marked where he wished to conquer and where he now held control. He glared at it heavily, calculating his next move and considering Sasuke's. The red flags that scattered the map were his own and it was the area he studied the most. Sasuke probably had a map just like this back in Konoha, covered with his own stupid flags and wondering when Madara will strike next. Then he saw it, the small place of untouched color that had yet to be tainted by his own will.

It was a port town, one of a decent size due to how big the lettering was for the name. The town borderlined Madara's land and the still resistant areas. It was surprising how close it was to the island of Kiri, perhaps only a few hours away on boat. He wondered how he could have missed this port town after all this time. A smile curled his lips and an idea came to mind.

"Sasori," he said with a calm demeanor. " I have a job for you."

Sasori had arrived not to long ago after telling Madara of the upset in Suna. He had put all the blame on Deidara for being to cocky with his explosions and belief that he could take on the King of Suna by himself. Madara told Sasori that he believed him since he had his seniority over Deidara even though he didn't quite think that the failure was all on the fallen blonde. He doubted that Sasori even did much in the fight to take the Land of Wind.

"Anything to be of any help to you, Your Majesty," Sasori spoke with a bow.

Madara took a piece of paper and scribbled something quickly on it. Then he folded it before handing it to the other man. Sasori put the note into his pocket.

"Give that to Nagato and Konan, they will know what to do with it," Madara explained, leading Sasori out of the room. "Then there is something else I want you to do."

"Of course," he said. "What is your will my Lord?"

"Conjure up all able men that you know of," the King of Kiri ordered. "If they owe you a favor or are loyal to you, I want them. They will be deemed useful with the coming events."

"I will send hawks out with your demands as soon as possible."

Once again Sasori bowed and exited the room in a haste leaving Madara to gleam at his magnificent plan.

* * *

Sakura tightened the strap on her horse's saddle when Ino popped up next to her. She had heard her coming, the hoof steps of her friend's horse were quite loud on the cobblestone flooring in the stables. Ino tied her horse on the post next hers and began the process of placing the tack on the animal.

"Sleep well?" Ino asked with fake curiosity.

Sakura bend her head under her mare's neck and rose her brow at the blonde. She knew that tone. It meant that Ino knew something juicy and was waiting to address the matter. The fact that she was asking Sakura if she slept well with that very tone made her wonder if Ino knew something about last night.

"Yes," the rosette said hesitantly, attaching her bag to the saddle. "Why?"

The girl shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Just wondering, that's all."

Then the blonde began to brush her horse's side before placing a saddle blanket on its back. She hummed and quickly glance at Sakura many times. Each time she tried to hide her smile only to have Sakura catch her. The more experienced medic glared at Ino, hoping to force her to spill what she had on her mind with a glance. This worked to no avail, but Sakura was persistent. When Ino sighed and smiled at her pink-haired friend, Sakura had had enough.

"Okay, spill Ino," she ordered the other girl. "What do you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, raising her hand to her chest like she was being accused of something. "I don't know anything."

Sakura cocked her head to the side as if to say, "Don't lie to me Ino."

"Fine," the blonde said. "I saw something last night."

The medic took her horse's head and held it as she tugged the bridle into place. "And what did you see?"

"You and Sasuke gettin' all comfy on your bed," Ino responded with a smirk. "Didn't know you guys were that close now."

Sakura blushed and turned her head away for a quick second in order to hide the blush until it left. "Well, I don't know how close we are yet, but..-."

She didn't finish her statement and resumed putting the bridle on the white mare. Ino went around her horse and stood next to Sakura. Her hands were situated on her hips and leaned in to interrogate her fellow medic.

"And how close is close?" she questioned.

The rosette pursed her lips shrugged her shoulders closer. Her eyes glowed with a sense of happiness and twinkled with love. She rocked her hips slightly to both sides and looked at Ino.

"Like pretty darn close," Sakura answered to the awaiting girl.

Ino squealed and hugged the pastel-haired medic, jumping up and down with her in her arms. The two giggle when they tore apart from the embrace and continued working on their horses.

"So do you love him?" Ino began again with her questions.

It took a moment for Sakura to respond. She rubbed her mare's nose as she held the horse's face. A slight smile developed on her pale face.

"I do."

"And does he love you back?"

This time it didn't take long for Sakura to answer. "I think that he does."

"Then I think that you should tell him," Ino said. "Soon, maybe."

"He has a lot to think about now Ino, I don't want to burden him with my confession," Sakura told her.

Ino snorted. "Please, telling him that you love him will not be a burden to him. He'll probably take you into his arms and kiss you like no tomorrow."

"I don't know," Sakura said, untying her mare from the post and leading her outside along with Ino.

"Trust me," the blonde stated. "Do it now. It'll remind him of what he is fighting for."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Helloz Sasori, where have you been? We missed you so much. Next chapter will be on Sunday again and I hope you have a great week.

Things to look for:  
1. Back in Konoha  
2. TENTEN (plus baby) AND HINATA MAKE A COMEBACK!  
3. Maybe fluff


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Wow, a new chapter already? Well, of course. I have a feeling that I am going to be pretty busy this week and won't get a chance to update on sunday. Therefore I spent last sunday and monday typing this chapter right after I updated the previous one. If I get what I need to get done this week, then perhaps I will have a new chapter on sunday. If not, then either look for one sometime next week. So happy reading and please review.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me.

* * *

******Casus belli**

* * *

The trek back to Konoha was without any interruption except for the constant rain that decided to pour onto the group almost everyday. With their clothes wet, bodies cold, and lingering food supply, they finally made it into the city. They did not stop for people welcoming them back, not because they wanted to be rude, but since they desired to be warm and filled with food. The season was becoming colder and it was evident in the Land of Fire. The days were cloudy and chilly. Clouds became grey and threatened the residents with either rain or sleet. Autumn was near with winter on its heels.

Sakura had moved back into her room in the palace and helped Ino get acquainted with her new room as well. She could only laugh at how excited her friend got when she saw how big and elaborate the room was. Other members of the group went back to their own homes. Tenten was glad to have Neji back, practically knocking him over when he opened his front door. Naruto once again became a frequent guest in the Hyuuga household during meals, making Hinata happy and Neji suspicious. As for Shikamaru, he sat in his quiet home reading a book by the fire and coming to the castle to discuss business about Suna.

For all of them, it was as if life went back to normal. However, all knew too well that it wasn't going to last. Eventually, they would set out again to diminish threatening forces. Kiri was even farther than Otoga was and it was going to take much longer to get there. They all spent their time doing what they wanted to do before they were to leave; whatever they could to relax.

Sakura found herself spending her time in the gardens near the back of the castle. Because of the weather the land had been experiencing, the plants were wilting and suffering greatly. She wanted to nurse the plants back to health, to make them bloom beautifully again. It was a lost cause, she knew that, but it made her think that if she helped out the plants now, they would want to grow back even better looking than before. The soil covered her skirt as she stuck the spade into the ground and dug up a weed. She found it better to dig the weeds up then pull them, fearing that she might accidentally pull a precious plant instead.

One day, while going out to the gardens, she found an empty patch of soil. Untouched by plant-life, the wheels in her head went into motion. She could plant healing herbs here, ones that where not already growing in the garden. It would be much easier that way then having to go out and find them in the woods. She did not feel like she needed to ask for permission to use the spot since she was the Palace Healer. Sasuke had given her that title long ago, but never fully used it until a few days ago when they returned home.

She was in the midst of placing a seed in a hole she had made when she shivered. The air was cold that day and she could almost see her breath. She rubbed her hands together, but her body refused to accept the warmth. There were footsteps behind her and a heavy cloth placed on her shoulders. It was a cape with fur on the inside to insulate the body. Sakura pulled the cape closer, tying it around her neck, and stood up. Behind her was Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Why must you always forget to wear something to block out the cold when you work out here?" he asked her.

_Because I like it when you bring me a cape_, she thought to say. Instead she replied, "Like you said, I just forget that I need one. I promise that I will wear one next time."

"I doubt it," he said. "I am holding a meeting to discuss about Kiri this afternoon, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me first?"

She smiled. "Of course, let me just go inside and change first. I don't want to have such a fanciful lunch wearing dirt all over myself."

Sasuke walked with her towards the castle only to notice her shiver again. He wrapped an arm behind her and pulled her towards him. The King rubbed her arm with his gloved hand to spark warmth for her body to absorb. Sakura felt goosebumps crawl up her arms when Sasuke touched her. Once inside, he stayed by her side and waited patiently for her to change. She came out and they went to have lunch in the grand dining room. Since it was only them, the room was empty and uncomfortably silent. It did not matter to Sakura though; she liked having a private meal with Sasuke once and awhile.

She dipped a corner of her bread into the remaining amount of soup in her bowl and nibbled on the softened bread. Savory flavors coated the inside of her mouth and she released a satisfied sigh. The kitchen crew had set out a glass of wine for each of them, but Sakura did not touch hers. Instead, she sipped cool water brought up from the well. From the corner of her eye, the medic noticed Sasuke studying her from above his wine glass as he gulped the liquid down. Swallowing the mouthful of food down, she cleared her throat.

"Is there something you want to say Sasuke?" she asked, not looking at him directly.

"It's nothing really," he told her.

"Oh come on, say what you want," Sakura said. "A King should always say what he wants to say."

"It's just that," he began, trying to find the words he wished to express. "You fit perfectly."

"Fit perfectly? To what, the chair?"she tried to understand. "This dress? I surely hope so on both accounts."

"No, to this lifestyle. I can see you living like this."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Well I have been living like this for awhile."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

He did not say anything. Instead, he placed his soup spoon by his plate and his napkin on the table. Scooting from the table, he rose to his feet. Sakura just stared at him curiously. She wanted to know what he meant by what he had said.

"Maybe another time, then," Sasuke said, going to her side and offering her his hand. "Are you ready to go to the meeting?"

The rosette looked down at her bowl and then at Sasuke. Sighing, she took his hand and let him lead her away once again.

* * *

"Okay, what do we think we know about Madara's plans?" Sasuke asked those around him.

The meeting had begun and was being held in a newly furnished room made especially for making war plans and stuff like it. A large map huge on the walls and a semi-circle table a few feet in front of it. Chairs surrounded the table on all sides, but a more elaborate seat was placed in the middle for the King. Kakashi stood by the map, along with Anko and Iruka. At the table was the male part of his Otoga group plus Lee, Gai, and to Sakura's surprise Tenten. Tenten fought to be part of the meeting, stating that just because she has a daughter now, she was still a female knight. Sakura sat next to her and listened intently to the discussion brewing.

"He is planning something," Gai stated, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Maybe something big."

Gai was a new knight that Sakura had yet to meet. He was deployed to Konoha's southern border to help train a newly form militia unit. Lee, she soon learned, had joined Gai there and helped Gai train these new recruits the extreme hand-to-hand combat that dominated the training.

Kakashi sighed and put his face in his hand. "Of course he is planning something big Gai, why else would we be here?"

"What about an invasion?" Neji asked, ignoring the two older men. "He could want to invade Konoha because you are a threat to him."

Sasuke nodded. "Seems reasonable."

"I disagree," Tenten said. "Why invade just Konoha? He could be planning on taking the rest of the resisting countries in one fell swoop."

Some of the men stated that they agreed with her and looked to Sasuke. He seemed to be thinking about something and rose from his chair. He made his way up to the map and studied it. Then he turned back to the group.

"I think Tenten has the right idea," he proclaimed. "An ultimate attack on all the countries seem likely. I want to stop it before it happens. We need to find where he'll start first."

Most of the group rose from the table and joined him at the map. Together, they discussed possible places where Madara would strike first. Sakura watched in awe as these people got into a deep debate over what they thought. Then there was a whistle and the loud bickering stopped. Shikamaru had his back against the map and motioned for everyone to gather close.

"Madara is going to need a place to set up his attack force," he began. "And knowing Madara, he's going to want to hit two birds with one stone."

Shikamaru pointed to a small dot on the map. Above this dot was red, signifying Madara, and below was green or rather resistant territory.

"This is the port town of Hamori," the Ambassador continued. "It is the closest free city near Madara's territory. He will more than likely want to arrange his soldiers there. It's on our border too, so it fits into his plan perfectly."

The others mused on the thought. It was risky to assume anything and here they were doing just that. Hamori was their best bet at the moment and nothing else seemed to fit. Once again their gazes came upon Sasuke, awaiting his orders. He took a deep breath before saying, "This seems to be where we need to go to now."

The King of Fire shot his gaze over to Shikamaru, "Send word to Gaara in Suna, tell him our situation and ask for him to meet us at Hamori if he can."

He went down the line of people, giving them orders to who they should contact and the details of their mission. Once each person was assigned a part, he dismissed them to carry out his demand. When the room began to empty, the only ones remaining in the room were Sasuke and Sakura. At first, Sasuke did not know that she hadn't left yet. He stared at the map long and hard, only to flinch when she touched his shoulder. She could sense how jittery he was and the repetition of thoughts that ran through his mind constantly. He was nervous and had every right to be. Who was to know if Madara was to hit Hamori first? What if what they thought was wrong and he hit Konoha directly when Sasuke was gone? No one did and that's what scared Sasuke the most.

She could see in his eyes the pain of not knowing his enemy's movements. It pained her to see him so distressed. Sasuke took one look at her and situated himself on the corner of the table. She sat herself next to him, thighs touching from lack of space. The medic folded her hands into her lap and followed Sasuke's returning gaze towards the map.

"I shouldn't allow it," he said.

His sudden voice of words startled her, but she understood what he meant. He didn't want her to come with him this time. She found herself reaching over to hold one of his hands and enclosed it with a tight grip. His dark eyes turned to look at her, allowing her to see herself fall into pools of black.

"But I know that you are going to force me to let you come," he added, fitting his fingers between hers. "So I am going to let you, despite the fact that I would hate seeing you there."

"You will need me," she told him kindly. "In battle it is good to have a medic on hand."

"I have other medics that would come along, then you could stay here and be safe."

Sakura shook her head. Pink locks brushing alongside Sasuke's cheek. "I'm the Palace Healer Sasuke. It's my duty to keep the King well and alive. What kind of healer would I be if I let my charge go into battle without me?"

"This charge is worried for your safety," he explained, turning his head away. "If something happened to you out there, I don't think I could forgive myself."

The rosette sighed and gathered his face in her hands. Her head tilted to the side and she smirked. His gaze tried not to make contact with her emeralds, but ended up doing so.

"And if you got hurt, do you think I could forgive myself for not being there to help you?" Sakura said. "Sasuke, no matter what you say, I'm coming with you. I promise stay out of combat, but I will be there."

He did not speak a word. In fact, he did something different. Sasuke slowly leaned a little closer so that their forehead touched. Their breathing was in sync, chests rising and falling at the same time. His hot breath tickled her lips and danced on her cheeks.

"I will keep you to your word," he told her with a smirk. "You are my world Sakura and I would hate to see it crumple."

It was as close of a confession that Sakura could decipher. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body close to him. Her lips pressed against his and made her stomach fluttered. His lips pushed back and begged for entry into her mouth. There were many words that could describe how she was feeling then. When their tongues fought for dominance, she was ecstatic. As he gripped her back and kissed along her neck, the rosette felt full on love. Their bodies molded together, like two puzzle pieces that were perfect matches. It was the perfect moment.

Sasuke pulled away first and the two tried to catch their breaths. For the longest time they sat in silence, staring at each other with complete admiration for the other. Sasuke reached down and brushed her now puffy lips with his thumb. His hand traced her cheek and trailed up to her ear in which he tucked a strand of hair behind it. She held his other hand with one of hers. Then the King of Fire leaned down again and gave her a long and passionate kiss. She did not want him to stop and was disappointed when he did. Sakura gazed up at him with sparkling jade eyes.

"I love you," she confessed to him, embracing him. "I always have."

He pecked the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

Tenten walked back from the palace with Neji by her side. They walked slow because they knew that every little moment together mattered before the deployment of the troops. Neji was to join them and once again Tenten was going to stay. She knew that she had to; why leave their child parent-less if the worst was to happen? She was going to be there with Mayumi and support Neji spiritually back in Konoha. She twiddled her thumbs as she walked, having developed the habit from Hinata long ago.

Their house was in view, but Tenten stopped him half the way there. It only took her one look at his concerned face for her to burst into tears. She hated crying in front of him, even more so in public for all to see. However, she knew that the people that passed by understood her sadden spirit. Someone of them could relate to her ordeal. Neji wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and telling her that everything was going to be okay. This only made her cry harder. She did not want to lose him, to live a life without him by her side.

"I wish that you didn't have to go," she cried into his shirt.

"I know," he whispered into her hair to calm her. "I wish that I didn't have to go too, but it's for the best."

Tenten wiped at the tears that pooled at the corner of her eyes. "I hate not knowing if you are okay. What will I do without you?"

Neji lifted her chin and kissed her temple.

"You would go on living and show how strong you are for our daughter," he told her. "I will always be with you."

She started to cry again, but somehow managed to express a slight smile.

"You always know what to say," she said, pulling back , but not breaking the embrace. Then she reached behind her neck and unclasped something. It was a simple necklace that was wore with age, but still beautiful with hidden value. She placed it around Neji's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now you will have something that will remain you of me with you no matter what," Tenten stated with a sadden tone. "It was a gift from my mother, so it gives you another reason to come back alive."

"And what are the other reasons?" he asked, wanting to hear the answers.

The tears slowly crept back into her eyes. She sniffed the sorrow away through her nose, but it worked to no avail.

"You need to come back so that Mayumi can have a father to love," she began, full on tears cascading down her face. "And a woman who loves you very much will be waiting."

He leant down to kiss her. "Those are very good reasons."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thought I should add a little random NejiTen in there. I was in the fluff mood. Hamori, the port town, is a name that I made up myself (or at least I think I did, maybe the name is real). If I found the right meaning to the Japanese words, hamo means eel and ri means village. Put them together and it should be Eel Village or as I like to call it, Town of Eels. I'll explain more about Hamori later. Ten points and a cookie goes to the person that can figure out what the title means. :)

Things to Look for:

1. Getting ready to leave  
2. Starting to head to Hamori (well I guess that is the same as number 1)


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I'm done with all the stuff that made me busy this week and man what a relief. I hate school projects so much. Anyway, new chapter. Woot! Congrats to those you understood what last chapter's title meant. Cookies for all of you. Hope you like and please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**War Preparations**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Konan swiftly pivoted around to face Nagato from the balcony's edge and briefly nodded. Her companion directed her inside the vacation home, gesturing to servants to pick up the duo's necessities and place them in a carriage. Nagato took Konan's hand and helped her inside said carriage before closing its doors completely. The two travelled quickly within the night through secret carriage passage ways over the terrain that hide their temporary home from unwelcome guests. The cool ocean breeze drifted into the moving carriage and implanted its salty smell into the passengers noses. Trees blocked the stars most of the time, but it did not matter. The stars were dully lit anyway.

A stream of light came into view and before they knew it, the two were in the main city. It was so late at night that the streets were not cluttered with people. The carriage driver whipped the horses faster and the carriage jerked with speed. The passangers' luggage bounced and hit one another within their tied storage within the carriage. Nagato placed his hand on top of the largest pack to help secure them.

Konan and Nagato were heading to the harbor to meet with Madara and his army so that they all could receive passage on the ships there. Madara wished for them to travel during the night so that the dark-clad ships could sail through the seas unseen by enemies. The two were to come with Madara because he knew besides them being his most loyal followers, they were some of his best warriors. However, it was an odd request at the time. Although Konan and Nagato both agreed that their skills in battle were quite great, they haven't been in any sort of fighting for awhile. In the beginning, they were excellent fighters and earned Madara's attention quickly. After that, they had been given more commanding roles and participated from the sidelines. They only hoped that their skills were still what they used to be.

The carriage came to a halt at a path leading to the docks and the door was opened for them. It was only after they had exited the transport that their luggage was claim by awaiting servicemen. Their ship was at the end of the dock, large and dark as it was when they first arrived to Kiri. Out in the water,from what the two could tell, was a fleet of readied ships floating in the black sea. Madara stood there at the wooden plank used for boarding. When Konan and Nagato came up to him, horses were being loaded into the ship and into a safe spot below deck. Their loud grunts echoed with the commands of men in the darkness of the night. Lanterns were lit aboard the ship and flickered lively. The man and woman bowed before their leader and stood orderly for his directions. Madara returned the bows with a slight nod of his head and spoke.

"Have all the arrangements been made?" he asked the two.

"Of course," Nagato answered him. "Some associates of ours will meet us at the beach along with some people of Sasori's."

The grin on Madara's face became wicked and satisfied.

"Excellent," Madara said. "Once we board this ship, we should arrive there in perhaps a few weeks. Come along now, let's get on."

His sturdy boots stomped on the wooden plank placed beneath them with Konan and Nagato's loyal steps behind him.

* * *

Inside her palace room, Sakura began to pack. It was the day before Konoha was to be sent out to war and she wanted to get a head start on packing. She opened the wardrobe in the corner of the room and fingered through the clothes. When she found one that she liked and that was perfect for travelling, she folded it on her bed and stuffed it into her pack. The previous morning she had gone to the infirmary and collected the medicines and bandages in large amounts for what she believed to be enough. Now she stared at her bag, thinking about what she could possibly be missing.

A cloak, she concluded, was exactly what she needed. She could use it when the weather got cold or when it rained. Folding her legs beneath her, she went to the end of her bed and opened a trunk. It was a place where she put her extra clothes that did not fit in her wardrobe. Sticking her arms deep within the trunk, she searched for the much wanted item. Then something caught her eye and she grasped it with her delicate fingers. When it came out of the trunk, Sakura made a surprising discovery.

It was her old cloak, the one she wore when she went on her first journey with Sasuke a year earlier and once belonged to her mother. The cloak was clean, but still showed its age and the jewels in the center shown with no elegance. The horrid memory of her parents murder unveiled itself in her mind after being suppressed for so long. Her mind ran with the unearthed memories and replayed themselves over and over again. From the discovery of the bodies to her first encounter with Sasuke, she recalled everything that the cloak represented.

Ino was the one that discovered her crying. The door creaked open to Sakura's room and the blonde sauntered her way in. As soon as she saw the rosette on the floor in tears, she raced to her friend's side to comfort her. When she saw what Sakura had scrunched up in her hands, did she actually understand her friend's discomfort.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino said sympathetically. "Your mother's cloak."

Sakura looked at Ino with a bucket of tears rolling down her face. The cloak she held was now pressed tight against her chest.

"I miss them so much," Sakura managed to croak. "I wonder what they would say if they were still alive, seeing their only daughter going off to war and hurting people. My mother taught me to be kind and loving of other people. She would be ashamed to see me this way."

"Are you kidding?" Ino exclaimed. "Look what you have accomplished! You are the Palace Healer, the King's crush, and you've travelled to foreign kingdoms. Now you are going off to help in a war as a militia medic. Sakura, they would be so proud of you!"

Sakura sat there for a moment and let the words sink in. Ino was right of course, her parents would be proud of her. The medic looked down at the cloak in her hands and then at Ino. Immediately, she pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"Thanks," she said, releasing Ino. "I needed that."

Ino rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, we can't have you all moody before leaving to Hamori now can we?"

Then Ino glanced down at the cloak.

"Are you going to take it with you?" she asked.

Once again Sakura studied the fabric in her hands. It was a precious treasure, the keeper of sacred memories. Why not add a few more to the mix? She folded the cloak into a perfect square and placed it on her lap.

"I think I actually might take it," Sakura replied. "It is one of my fav-..."

She was cut off by her bedroom door swung harshly open and Anko walked in. In her arms, she held an enormous chest. She placed it on the floor with a thud, the weight rippling across the floor. Anko wiped the sweat off her forehead and panted to catch her breath.

"Oh heavens, that was heavy," Anko muttered to herself, forgetting about the other two girls in the room. When shse finally noticed them, she said, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's quite alright. Is there something you need Anko?"

The female soldier lifted up a finger so that she could take a breath before answering.

"Actually, it's about what you need," she said with a small grin.

Taking a key from a pouch by her side, Anko twisted it inside the chest's lock. It clicked and the hinges moaned when the chest was opened. Inside was a sparkling mound of iron, silver, and leather. The two medics looked at the pile with awe and confusion. They walked over to the chest and began to examine the contents inside.

"Armor?" Ino asked. "Why would we need this? We're not supposed to be in any combat."

"Doesn't mean that you won't experience any," Anko explained. "It's for your own protection."

Ino frowned and shook her head disapprovingly. "You can't be serious."

"I think it's a great idea," Sakura said suddenly. Then she saw Ino's curious gaze. "Anko's right, we will need the protection despite whether or not we are actually in the battle. It's a few extra pounds of metal versus our mortality."

Ino stood there for a moment, thinking. As she did so, Sakura only assumed that the realization of going to war was hitting Ino hard. The blonde was probably second guessing her choice to come along with Sakura on this trek to Hamori. The last time she had been on an "adventure", she was not fully exposed to the images of fighting and the suffering that resulted in the end. Most of all, Ino was not a fighter. She had no skill in swinging a sword or pulling a bow. War was not her forte, but was she willing to follow her friend into it? Anko, sensing the hardships of a serious decision, voiced up a compromise.

"You don't even have to wear all of the suit," she told the both of them. "Just wear the breastplate."

This seemed like a good idea to Sakura and she waited to hear what Ino thought of it as well. Hesitantly, the blonde answered.

"Fine," she said, defeated. "I can deal with that."

Anko grinned and pulled out two breastplates from the chest. She held them at arms length and turned her head to the side.

"Now," Anko joked. "Do you want one that matches the Konoha insignia or your outfit?"

* * *

It was a sad day in Konoha. Families and friends filled the streets to say good-bye to their loved ones who were to follow Sasuke to Hamori. Mothers and wives cried while fathers held their sons tight, not sure to be proud that their son is representing their country or terrified that their boy might not make it home. Trinkets were given to soldiers by their families so that they could be reminded why they were fighting. Lovers stood in silence, holding one another one last time. The citizens wore dull colors and the streets were like a river of black and grey. It was tradition to wear these colors for what they represent. They were the mourning and sadness that would befall the city while their king and army was off at war. The only ones that did not wear these colors were the soldiers themselves. They stuck out with their blue capes and flags.

Some of the members of the Otoga group were taking their time with good-byes as well. Neji and Tenten stood close with Mayumi in Tenten's arms. Their foreheads touched and they kissed while Neji stroke his infant daughter's small patch of hair. She reminded him that she wanted him to come back alive and let him return to his post within his ranks.

Afraid that she might never get a chance to tell him, Hinata finally got the courage to talk to Naruto. They met in secret behind the Hyuuga household and she told him that she would miss him. Then she began to cry and to her surprise Naruto held her. He confessed that he would fight for her and promised to come back. It was evident that the two were seeing each other in new light. Before he left, Hinata did something totally out of character and surprised herself. She kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Kakashi and Anko stood atop the outdoor palace stairs that overlooked the city. Sasuke had asked that Kakashi should stay in his absense once again and if something was to happen, Kakashi was to be the new king. The two friends watched from their location as the city cried and uncomfortably fidgeted where they stood. They had both been through war before, but this seemed to be different. Anko might not be seen again and it made her friend sad to think that. Kakashi told her that she better not die and Anko laughed, stating that Madara's men did not stand a chance against her. However, deep down, Anko was worried all the same. The conversation ended with a reassuring hand rested on the woman's shoulder.

It was weird for Ino. She never thought that she would be part of any of this and here she was getting into the mass of horses and men ready for battle. The blonde spotted a familiar face and motion her horse next to Shikamaru's. She had felt herself beginning to feel safe around him and considered him a friend. Ino's body crawled with nerves and when she looked to Shikamaru, he simply nodded in her direction. Within an instant, most of her nerves were gone and all it took was a nod from a friend.

The army meet at Konoha's main gate and pooled around Sasuke's figure. Atop his dark horse dressed for battle, Sasuke observed the force he had conjured. They looked ready to serve and die for him, but their number did not look like enough to take down all of Madara's forces. The King of Fire only hoped that his request for assistance he had sent out to allies and neighboring resistant countries would be answered by the time they reached Hamori. A horse neighed and broke Sasuke's thought.

He looked to his left and saw a white horse make its way through the sea of men towards the front. The mare was halted at the brim of the soldier line and stood proud. There was Sakura, dressed in a shiny breastplate and a long dark brown leather skirt cut to the thigh for movement. Around her shoulders was the familiar cream cloak and a bow with a set of arrow. Her gloves tightened around her horse's reins, trying to hold the animal still. To him, she looked like a war goddess. The look in her eye spoke to him, speaking loudly that she was going to be by his side no matter what. Sasuke returned the gaze with a smirk.

It was time, the day-long good-byes had to end. As their sons and husbands moved away from them, their families sadly let them go. Some mothers tried to reach out for their sons, but were held back by their retired husbands. Soon the crowd around the king was large and the tension of an upcoming battle was fresh in their minds. Sasuke took one last look at his men and shouted, "Let's move out!"

Soon the streets began empty as Konoha's soldiers willingly followed their king onto the path of war.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so the trek to Hamori begins. I'm thinking about doing a oneshot of Hinata's and Naruto's good-bye to each other. Still in the thinking process, so I don't know about the details quite yet. Also, I believe that I might have found a theme song that goes with both Journey With Me and Seeking You. The song title will come up in a future chapter whether or not it is actually the theme. On another note, I am disappointed with the Naruto manga right now. That's all I'm gonna say about it. Oh, and I saw Naruto Shippuden on Disney the other day. I love Deidara voice (go Quinton Flynn and Roger C. Smith!). Back to the story. Hope you liked it and please press the review button and tell me what you think. :)

**Edit:** I did do the NaruHina oneshot, it's called Farewell For Now. When you get a chance, go check it out.

Things to look for:  
1. Starting the trek (that's pretty much it for now)


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** First off, if you don't know yet I did the enlongated good-bye scene for Naruto and Hinata in a oneshot (check it out if you want). And I updated before sunday which I don't think any of you mind. Hope you guys like it and please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Somebody's Watching**

* * *

The earth rumbled as thousands of footsteps, horse and man, treed along the dirt road. No one spoke a word except for the select few of officers who shouted commands to kept the soldiers in rank. The army took up the entire road even overflowing onto the grass borderline like a river of people. Konoha's banners flew in the man-made breeze as they were carried by men on horseback. The sea of men had been marching on for two days straight and were in desperate need for a rest. Sasuke, who led the men from the head of the march, did not want to stop since he wanted to get to Hamori as soon as possible. However, when he saw the darkness of the sky and the appearance of his tired men, he sought out a nice plain surrounded by trees for them to halt.

By the time it had grown completely dark, everyone took part in setting up some sort of accommodations for the night. As each fire was lit for warmth, it was as if a hundred fireflies had decided to rest in the grassy field. Men chattered away around the campfires and stuffed themselves with little bits of food they had brought with them. A few men had brought flasks containing a liquid of bitter taste and passed it to friends and fellow soldiers. The circles around the fires grew big with men joking and talking about just about everything.

Perhaps the biggest circle was the one that Sakura inhabited. She had taken her place right beside Sasuke and let Ino join her other side. She laughed at the men's jokes and kept close to Sasuke just in case the men got too rowdy. Then someone pulled out a flute and a tambourine, playing a festive melody while another man found some pots to use as drums. Together they put on a small concert and the men in the circle became very cheery. One by one, they would rise up and dance around the fire to be cheered on by their friends.

Sakura clapped to the beat with the other on-lookers, having a blast watching them. Then she heard an "oh" arise from the crowd of men and turned to see what was happening. Pushing her way through the men, Anko stepped onto the grassy stage. She was out of her armour and wore her leather under-dress instead. She stepped like she owned the campfire and began to twirl around with the beat of the "drums". She held the hem of her short dress, skipping while taking a new man's arm each time she circled the fire. Sakura watched in awe as Anko laughed and danced with the other men. This was an Anko she had never seen before.

Beside her, Ino cheered like everyone else and eventually was called to join the dance. Her ponytail waved behind her as she swayed to all sides. When she came around the fire, she hopped over to Sakura and held out her hand. Grinning, Sakura took it and followed her friend into the madness of the dance. The two friends drunk on fun, held hands and spun around like little girls to the music. Eventually, they let go and were immediately bestowed to new partners. It was hard for Sakura to see where she was going to be led to next since her dance partner was changing ever few seconds. This was because there were only three girls in the entire army and the men did not want to dance with themselves. Also, the men found it to be a lot more fun having the girls dance with them.

Sakura spun away from her latest partner and ran into a hard chest. Hands rested against her sides to help her regain her balance. Lifting her head, dark eyes stared down at her. It was as if the festivities had hushed and the laughter of the army were just meaningless echos. Blurred images of dancers passed by Sakura and Sasuke as they stared at each other. Sasuke leaned down, his face inches from hers.

"My turn," he whispered, gripped her hand tight.

Sasuke walked backwards toward the fire, making Sakura follow his steps. He stopped and reached around her forearm to thread his fingers through hers. Then he began to move clockwise in a private circle that Sakura found herself doing as well. She did not know what she was actually doing, assuming it was a dance that was taught to nobility. However, each step she took was as if she knew the movements before they were to happen and made her feel more comfortable with what she was doing. After trailing Sasuke in circles, he bent low to the ground and she followed suit. They bowed to one another and he pulled her close when they rose back up.

"Now it goes a little faster," Sasuke said into her ear.

He twirled the medic away from him quickly and when she thought he was going to let her spin into the fire, he caught her by the fingertips. Pulling her back, Sasuke let her spin under his arm and held his arm awkwardly afterward. Then he spun her the way she had came and copied her steps. Suddenly, Sasuke skipped backward and held onto her with one hand. Sakura almost fell with his sudden movement, but had him take her free hand and together they pirouetted around the other dancers. They repeated this process over and over again before thrusting her out for another spin. This time when he gestured her back, he let go of her hand and caught her around the waist. Dipping her low towards the ground, Sasuke drew his face closer to hers. He was breathing heavily from the pace of the dance and she could feel it crawl up her cheeks.

A roar of applause erupted around them and they quickly looked around. Neither one had noticed that they were being put on display by the troops. A blush flourished on their faces and Sakura's heart fluttered rapidly. Sasuke released her, allowing her to stand on her own and they sheepishly bowed to their audience. The men, while some still cheering, began to whisper to one another and shot the couple knowing glances. Sakura pivoted around, watching the people clap, and saw Ino staring at her. The blonde winked and voiced her admiration so that it was louder than the others around her.

The display of the dancing and the merry-making had calmed the soldiers down quite a bit. It almost as if there wasn't going to be a war at all. Little did the band of soldiers and the king knew, they were all being studied from afar.

* * *

The scout held his place among the tree branches. He gazed intensively at the mass of men he had found earlier in the evening. He heard them coming while he was doing his rounds across the plains and took shelter in the small forest of trees that were conveniently placed for him. Staying quiet and hidden, he observed these men as they entered his sanctuary to take branches for their fires. Their armor shone so bright that it reflected the images of the forest, but their capes spoke to him.

Blue with the spiral leaf screamed their allegiance and the scout wrinkled his nose with disgust. Konoha, the enemy he shared with his fellow men at a base camp about a day away. He had found what he was sent out to look for; how far the opposing side had made it down the road. However, know the location of were Konoha was did not satisfy him enough. He wanted to know every last detail about this opponent so that he could give his side some sort of advantage.

The hidden man's brain absorbed all the knowledge that he could possibly contain and waited for it to get completely dark. If he wanted to return back to his army, he had to be stealthy about it. The dark could provide him with a cloak that would hide him completely and protect him from unwanted eyes. Hoping down from his post, the scout remained low to the ground. His stillness could easily transform him into a statue. Perking his ears to his surroundings, he listened for the crunching of leaves or twigs and the voices of men. With none to be heard, he trailed the forest floor hunched over to help hide himself. The information that he held was going to bring his people glory and he was determined to be the one to deliver it to his general. A wicked smile tugged his lips as he thought about the heroic welcome he would receive when he was to return to the camp.

* * *

The morning following the rowdy night, Sasuke allowed the men to find a river to clean themselves up in before they would begin marching again. While the men occupied the bank up river, the three girls took refuge at a lower spot. Since there were so many of them, the men had to rush to clean, but luckily for the girls they could take their time.

Sakura leaned against a tree trunk, waiting for her turn at the river. Ino had already gone and was now tying her ponytail back up against her head. Tapping her foot impatiently, Sakura played with the straps with her iron breastplate. Then she decided to remove it since she was going to have to anyway and placed it by her side.

"That was some dance last night," Ino voiced, her long hair over her face as she brushed it.

"I suppose so," Sakura replied, averting her friend's gaze.

"You and Sasuke seemed to have a lot of fun."

Sakura didn't say anything and rested her head against her shoulder. Letting her eyes rise up to meet with Ino's, the medic slightly grinned and blushed.

"Yeah, we did," she said. "It was a amazing."

The ribbon Ino used to tie her hair was pulled tight and Ino touched the top of her head to make sure that the ponytail was sturdy. Then she plopped on the forest floor and rummaged through her bag for a quick snack.

"The way he looked at you," Ino continued speaking. "He loves you doesn't he?"

Sakura sheepishly nodded. "He does."

Ino abandoned her search for a snack and rose to her feet. She almost caught Sakura off guard when she hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ino squealed, taking a step back. "I mean, I knew that it was eventually going to happen, but wow. You must have told him that you loved him before we left right?"

Sakura simply nodded.

"This will make a great story for your kids some day," Ino went on. "It would be like, ' Children, did you know that I followed your father into battle? Well, let me tell you about it.' So romant-..."

"Whoa, children?" Sakura interrupted her. "A little early for that don't you think?"

Ino was about to respond when Anko walked up from the river. Her hair was down and soaking wet as she made her way towards them. She leaned down and wrapped a towel around her hair and began to dry her locks.

"Your turn," she said to the rosette. "Be warned, the water's a bit cold."

Sakura grabbed a rag and made her way down to the river. It wasn't too far from where the girls had situated themselves and she could hear the soft trickle of water as she grew closer. Once she got there, it turned out that the river was actually more of a creek. The creek's water did not flow fast and gracefully glided across the river rocks.

The medic removed her boots and dug her toes into the soft dirt. Kneeling by the creek's side, she cupped water in her hands and dipped her face into it. Like Anko had said, the water was indeed cold and Sakura threw the water from her hands in shock. Goosebumps crawled up her arms, telling her that her body did not want to be drenched with this substance. Ignoring the feeling, the rosette began to remove her clothing.

The snap of a twig caught her attention and halted her movements. Frozen, she listened again for the sound. _Crack_. There the noise was again. Thoughts ran through her mind as she tired to think of what could possible be in the area. Maybe it was an animal that was minding its own business in the trees, but what if it was one of the men up river that decided that he wanted to take a peek down the creek. Not taking any chances, Sakura pulled her leather under-dress up over her shoulders and shouted, "Hello? Some one there?"

There was no reply, but the movement of branches continued. She shouted again, but got the same result. Then something heavy dropped from the trees across the creek and out of Sakura's view. Frightened, the medic tugged her boots back on and slowly took a few steps back. The shrubs that occupied the bottom of the trees on the other side began to come alive with movement. Sakura prayed that whatever was behind them was friendly. However, her prayers were not heard.

Out from the shrubs came a tall man with a short sword at his side. He was not heavily armored like the men in Konoha's army were, but was still protected by some steel plates. His eyes narrowed with malice and he drew his sword from his side.

"You are one of them, one of Konoha's soldiers," he roughly said to her, advancing across the creek.

"You are mistaken," she pleaded with him, her back against a tree. "I'm not a soldier, just a medic. I am not a threat."

The man spat to the ground. "But you're with Konoha which is just as bad. Now that you have seen me, I can't let my position be known."

Sakura didn't respond to that and gulped. She needed help. One loud shout would make Anko aware that this man was here and perhaps even the men up the river. As much as she wanted to shout, she couldn't seem to muster one up in her throat. The villainous man smirked.

He made it to her side of the creek and began to charge. Sakura raced away from the tree and headed back to towards Anko and Ino. The man roared behind her and was gaining speed. She looked back, trying to figure how much space she had put between them and tripped on a root. Cursing, she scanned the forest floor for something to defend herself. A decent sized rock would be a blessing to her if she could find one.

Fortunately, she did not have to search any longer for Anko was jogging right at her. The female soldier had her sword out and ready as she ran. She yelled for Sakura to stay still and jumped over the girl just as the man had made it quite close to her. Anko swung her sword above her head and slammed it onto the man's weapon while she jumped. The man staggered back, but held firm against her blow.

There were multiple twists and strikes given by both sides, but it was Anko that seemed to have the most experience. She looked like a war goddess each time she swung. The man grunted with discontent and grew angry at how weak the female soldier was making him seem. Out of pure pride for his own skill, the man blitzed forward to catch Anko without thinking about what type of blow he was going to strike her with. This technique, or lack there of, did not falter Anko's defenses and she parred the strike from the side. Squatting low, she spun and stabbed the man through the one spot in the man's armor that made him vulnerable; his armpit. It pierced right through him and he cried out in pain. Removing her weapon, Anko kicked the man to the ground and stabbed his legs so that it would make it difficult for him to move. She did not kill him since she knew that from the wound he had under his arm would be unstoppable to cease the bleeding.

Putting her sword back in its sheath, Anko dragged Sakura from the ground onto her feet and held onto her elbow. The older woman began to run and pulled Sakura along with her.

"We need to go find Sasuke," Anko said to the medic.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because that was an enemy spy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I did not like how this chapter turned out, but there are parts in it that I do think were pretty good. However, I am too lazy to revise anything so I hope you guys like the chapter is the way it is. Next chapter is going to be better. For the dancing scene (part before Sasuke and Sakura dance), there is this song that I find to be somewhat fitting. It's called Fairytale by Alexander Rybak from the Eurovision '09 contest for Europe (duh). I heard it from a video and thought that it was rather festive. Anyway, once again hoped you enjoyed it and please review. :)

Things to Look for:

1. Sasuke's reaction to the spy (very minor)  
2. a battle


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** New chapter, wohoo! I almost forgot about it this week and was glad that I remembered yesterday. Anyway, please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**I Spy Something Red**

* * *

After discovering that the man who had assaulted Sakura was a spy, Anko had led the two younger women up the river to find the bulk of Konoha's army and Sasuke. Lucky for them that the men were not too far ahead of them and were tacking their armor back onto their bodies. The gravel and sand beneath the women's boots were flung behind them when they increased their speed.

"Sasuke!" Anko called out, diving into the sea of men with the two girls behind her.

The three pushed pass man after man searching for the king. They shouted his name multiple times and were getting frustrated when there seemed to be no sign of him. Finally, after called for him for so long, Sasuke had the men part a path for him and presented himself in front of the women. Anko and Ino quickly bowed as Sasuke came to Sakura's side. He could tell that the three were out of breath and that Anko and Sakura were covered in dirt. He immediately put on a concerned look.

"What?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

Anko didn't wasted any time to explain to him.

"We were attacked by a spy not too far along the river," she explicated. "He wore Madara's colors, but not his insignia."

Sasuke frowned. "So one of Madara's allies?"

Anko nodded and Sasuke cursed.

"Then they must be close by," he whispered to himself. Then he turned to the many men that surrounded him.

"Listen up!" he shouted. "One of Madara's forces is around these parts. Be on the look out, we don't want to be ambushed."

The army voiced their agreement. Sasuke gestured with his hand that the men and three women were to follow him. As they stepped behind him, he hoisted himself atop his mount and steadied it with a pull on the reins. His eyes circled the people that surrounded him.

"Let's move out," he ordered. "Even if there is an enemy force close to us, we still have to get to Hamori. Remember, eyes open and watching."

The men grunted their approval and rushed to get to their horses. Sakura put her foot through the stirrups and was pulled into the current of moving soldiers. She reached down to her mare's saddle and touched the bow that was attached to the side. It reassured her to have it near her and she felt safe on top of the white horse. Before long, she had maneuvered through the maze of armed men up to the front were Sasuke was. His back was stiff, like a pole was attached to it, and his cape flowed over the backside of his horse. Sakura urged her horse forward and broke rank by coming to the king's side. He glanced towards her direction and then averted his gaze back to the path ahead of them. Sakura sighed and did the same.

"I can't believe that you were attacked," Sasuke muttered.

"It's a war Sasuke, you can't expect an attack not to happen at some point," Sakura said to him.

"But to you and so soon?" he spoke. "I'm supposed to keep you safe and I failed."

The medic shook her head. "You did keep me safe by having Anko in the army. If she wasn't there, then I wouldn't probably be here."

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that, but that didn't stop him from being worried about her. He was wondering if he really should have brought Sakura along with him. He was putting her in danger. However, Sakura was too stubborn to listen to him about it in the first place and would of come whether or not he wanted her to.

A horse neighed from behind the two and Sasuke turned just in time to see Naruto rush to the front. The blonde slowed his ride down and matched the speed of Sasuke's mount. He tipped his head in respect to the king.

"See those group of trees up ahead and to the right?" he asked Sasuke.

The king nodded, looking in that direction.

"I thought that I saw someone moving in them," Naruto said.

As Sasuke mused on this information, Sakura gave Naruto a questionable look.

"How on earth can you see that far?" she asked him, narrowing her brows.

Before he could answer, Sasuke spoke for him. "Naruto has the best eyes in the regiment. He can spot a deer in cluttered forest from a mile away."

"Impressive," Sakura smiled.

Naruto waved the praise away with an "aww shucks" look and shrugged. Then he forced himself back into a serious demeanor.

"They had a red flag with them," he introduced even more news. This caused Sakura to lowly speak ,"Even more impressive."

"You want to go and check it out?" Sasuke voiced.

The blonde nodded and Sasuke gave him permission to leave. Naruto charged forward towards the patch of trees. About half-way there, he jumped of of his horse and ran the rest of the way. The horse stood there patiently and began to chew on grass. Before long, the blonde disappeared into the trees to examine what he saw.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had the army behind him continue to move forward. He didn't want them to be sitting ducks while the enemy was around. The horses grunted as they were pushed to move.

* * *

Naruto stopped at the edge of the forest and bent down to examine the ground. The soil was not disturbed by any man that he could tell and a few twigs were snapped. Determined to confirm what he saw, he carefully and quietly stepped farther into the forest. His armor made soft groans as he walked and he regretted wearing so much of it. He stuck closely to the trees and at the slightest sound, he would stop to listen.

It wasn't long before he spotted a piece of evidence that he had wanted. Coming closer to it, he studied the foot-step marking that engraved itself in the dirt. Naruto removed one of his gloves and touched the dirt. It crumbled beneath his touch and was somewhat moist. Someone had been there recently and he was more convinced now more than ever. He put his glove back on and continued in the direction of the print.

He wrinkled his nose when a breeze whisped its way through the forest and lifted the musky smell of pine and dirt. The path he was following came to a wooded hill and he stopped at the base to catch his breath. His armor and cape were making him hot and he wished to remove them. However, he knew that he couldn't due to the fact that something was lurking in these woods.

A shout echoed through the forest and Naruto dropped to the ground behind a bush. It was silent for a bit, but then the shout was answered by a thousand more. Footsteps crunched on the decaying leaves and the sound of metal became familiar in Naruto's ears. Slowly coming out from behind the bush, the blonde cautiously crawled up the side of the hill, thinking that whoever he had heard had come from the other side. He took cover in some shrubs and realized that the hill was actually a small cliff made by stones on top of one another. On the other side, he was shocked at what he saw.

A vast sea of red cloth was cluttered around the trees and carried flags that Naruto could not decipher from the positions they were in. These men were tall and burly; beards that cascaded down their necks in curls. They carried spears and swords, but mostly axes. There was death in their eyes, a fighting spirit that thirsted for the blood of their enemies. Fur aligned their intricate armor and they carried little else with them.

One of these men jutted a fist into the air and yelled out a speech about killing and valor. Naruto assumed that this man was the small army's leader. The man spoke on and it was hard for the blonde to hear what he was saying, but he did catch one line.

_In order to show Madara our gratitude, we must vanquish these Konohan swine and their bastard king Sasuke Uchiha. _

Naruto shuttered at those words as the men below cheered for a victory not yet made. A horn was sounded and the army marched into neat and orderly lines. It was only then that Naruto could see the insignia on the flags. A sphere that encircled an axe and a skull. It meant only one thing. Mountain men.

Mountain men were perhaps one of the most feared men in the world. They fought to the death and were not merciful. These men would take what they want when they would come down from the mountains to pillage villages and leave nothing behind for others to find. They selected their warriors from birth and would train them in the way of fighting by the time they could lift a sword. Brutal and terrifying, they were going to be a tough match for the Konoha army even if there were only a few of them.

Getting what he came into the forest for, Naruto gently made his way off of the cliff and sped quietly back to his army. Behind him, he could hear the sound of the men marching and it only made Naruto accelerate. He could see the clearing up ahead, but tripped over a root and fell on to the dirt. He hit some small rocks as he landed and was grateful that he was wearing armor. However, he cursed loudly when he made contact with the ground and it echoed in the wind. The marching behind him came to a halt and Naruto slowly rose to his feet to listen.

Nothing came within ear-shot of Naruto and he took a few steps forward. A weird whooshing sound came towards him and he ducked when he heard it. An axe flew over his head and embedded itself in the tree in front of him. Pivoting around, the blonde saw one of the Mountain men staring at him and pointing a finger. The man then shouted to his fellow soldiers about Naruto's presence and charged forward.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He scrambled to his feet and pushed his legs faster so that he could escape from the woods. The clearing was a few feet away and his thighs complained from the pressure he was using them in. He touched his armored chest as he ran and remembered the necklace that he had received from Hinata that dangled around his neck. This gave him the strength to move faster and push through to the opening. Naruto passed by the last remaining trees and was engulfed by the much wanted sunlight.

* * *

Sakura hummed as she shifted her weight on her saddle. She was worried about Naruto since he had been gone for so long now. By humming, the medic found it comforting and it eased her mind about her friend. He was a soldier and he knew how to take care of himself (or at least she thought he did). There was no need to worry about him. Sasuke had noticed her concerned aura and told her the same exact thing. Although Sasuke's words were thoughtful and reassuring, there was something that felt off to her.

That feeling was proven correct when the rosette saw the blonde run out of the woods in a hurry. By the time he was halfway to his horse, a loud cry of men came from the trees. The army behind Sakura and Sasuke halted and drew their weapons. Sasuke did the same and turned his horse so that he could better see his comrade.

Naruto had reached his horse and urged it forward before he was completely on it. Out from the trees came a blanket of men covered in red capes. The blonde constantly looked behind him and kicked his horse faster. Sakura screamed for Naruto to go faster as did some of the Konoha army.

Sensing that a battle was not to be avoided, Sakura reached down to unfasten her bow and set of arrows. Sasuke placed his hand on top of hers and shook his head. She slapped it away and started to untie it again. This time Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held it above her shoulder.

"Go find Ino and find a safe spot until this is finished," he told her sternly.

"I will do no such thing!" she exclaimed. "I'm going out there to be by your side."

"Sakura-.."

"No, I'm going to help!"

Sasuke's horse rubbed up against the side of Sakura's and Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him. He planted a quick kiss on her lips and ushered his horse forward. Unable to speak, Sakura just gawked at him.

"Find Ino," he shouted back to her. "Find a safe spot and kill anyone that tries to hurt you if you are found, alright?"

She nodded as Sasuke turned his back and called his army into battle. The medic then pulled her horse to the side and scanned the area for Ino. She spotted her fellow medic down the line looking afraid and confused. Sakura shouted the blonde's name and trotted towards her. When she reached her friend, Sakura found her to be gripping her horse's reins tightly so that her knuckles had turned white. The rosette said her name again and Ino shook her fear from her mind and gave Sakura her full attention.

"What's going on Sakura?" Ino asked. "I heard people scream something I couldn't understand and then the men started to move."

"Some allies of Madara's has crossed our path," Sakura explained. "Sasuke and the others are going out to meet them in battle."

"Madara's allies? I thought they were all at Hamori?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, they are all going to meet a Hamori. We were just trying to get there first."

Then the medic looked at the battle that was about to begin and then at Ino.

"Look, Sasuke said that we should find someplace safe to camp out until its over," she told the blonde. "Let's go find someplace nice okay?"

Ino nodded and followed Sakura as she searched for a hideout. The followed the path they had just travelled down to the river where Sakura had been attacked. There was a high embankment that reached over part of the river bank and was high enough to hide their horses. The girls dismounted and tied their mounts to the roots that pushed their way out of the side of the dirt wall that hid them. Sakura removed her bow and arrows from her horse's saddle and joined Ino at the hideout's deepest corner. The blonde had squatted to the ground and hugged her knees nervously. The two of them could hear the two armies coming together and the shouts of men were loud and clear. It was hard to determine which one was winning, but they hoped that it was theirs.

The two medics sat in the dirt, wondering if they were going to be found and if this battle was ever going to end.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do any of you remember the first chapter of _Journey With Me_ (yeah, like way back when) were Sasuke was refered to as a Mountain man? Yeah, these are the people that he was referred as, but obviously has no traits that connect him to them. Think of Mountain men as a mix between vikings and spartans (I was watching _300_ and _Pathfinder_ this weekend so they influenced me). Oh, and if anyone is confused about the necklace that Naruto has, go and read _Farewell For Now_. It will explain it. I will not update next sunday. I am going to visit some family and won't have time to do the next chapter. Maybe it'll give me some time to think about how I want the battle to play out. So, hoped you liked it and please review. :)

Things to look for:

1. Sasuke vs. Mountain Men  
2. Sakura's and Ino's hideout gets found out? (maybe)


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** I'm back and my break was nice. Semester's almost over and I'm definitely looking forward to winter break. Hope you like the chapter and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Small Battle**

* * *

Sasuke charged his horse into the army of Mountain men with his sword drawn and eyes opened. He shouted when his horse leaped into the parade of the enemy and swung his weapon at the nearest target. His fellow soldiers surrounded him on the sides that he could not see and brought down whoever they could. One misstep would have their king vulnerable.

A swift swipe from Sasuke's sword brought down one of the Mountain men, but another one came to take his place. He jabbed his spear at the King of Konoha, a growl escaping from his throat. Sasuke grunted and parred the spear. The enemy soldier broke off from the block and thrusted his weapon again. Sasuke leaned back on his saddle, nearing missing the tip of the spear and took hold of its wooden shaft. Annoyed, the Mountain man tried to gain control of his weapon again. However, the King would not let him and pulled the spear the opposite way.

They were locked it a custody battle for the weapon and Sasuke could feel his hand slipping from its grasp. Some how reading the one of Konoha's mind, the Mountain man smirked and laced his other hand on top of his spear-wielding hand. Narrowing his dark eyes, Sasuke knew that the other man was going to pull once again. As he reached up to place his left hand on the spear, Sasuke heard a whirling noise from behind him. A medium sized rock flew and hit the Mountain man in the shoulder. He yelped and dropped his hold on the spear. Smirking, Sasuke lifted the butt of the spear and hit the man in the face with it. When the man went to cover his face, the dark-haired noble flipped the spear over and stabbed him.

The one enemy soldier went down and Sasuke tugged the spear from his corpse. He turning back and nodded to Naruto who had thrown the rock in the first place. Then he went back to focusing on the battle and searched for his next victim. A villainous soldier sliced one of Konoha's men down a few feet away and Sasuke rose the spear to take aim. He tossed it and it hit its mark.

There were a smaller number of Mountain men compared to the amount of soldiers Konoha had brought, but that didn't seem to phase them that much. These vicious men were skilled and fought to the death. If they would have it, their deaths would all be on the battlefield. That was how dedicated to being a warrior they all were and it showed. For every Mountain men that fell, at least two Konoha men were killed. Sasuke feared that their numbers would begin to dwindle to a critical level if they didn't do something about it. He did not want to lose. Sasuke rode within the battle and cut anyone that came across his path. Some fell, but others did not since he didn't strike them directly. It wasn't that he did it on purpose, he just was preoccupied with putting Konoha's numbers in favor above the Mountain men's.

Thundering hoof-steps of another horse came within earshot and the King of the Land of Fire shifted his gaze to the right. A horse larger than his own pounded into the ground, fighting to get to Sasuke's side. Its rider snarled and stood up in his saddle. It happened in an instant. The Mountain man jumped from his horse and knocked Sasuke from off his stead. They tumbled to the ground and rolled to a halt. Sasuke lifted his head and placed his hand on his temple to help stop the thumping after hitting the ground hard. He looked around to find where his sword had landed and spotted it close by. It was only until he rose to his feet that a menacing cry pierced the air and the Mountain man that collided with him started for him. In this man's grasp was a threatening battle axe covered in blood and sharp to the tip.

Sasuke dashed for his sword and dove for it. He rolled and stood up to his knees to skid to a halt. The sword he had grabbed was quickly raised. The Mountain man swung his axe down at Sasuke at that precise moment; its thick blade hooking underneath its rival's blade as it blocked the attack. The man pressed down harder on his axe and the younger man struggled to stay in place. Blood ran down Sasuke's sword as he placed his hand flat on the blade to give it more strength. Huffing, the Mountain man lifted his axe and quickly swung again. This time Sasuke dodged it by rolling on his side. The king scrambled to his feet, side-stepping so that he could already be agile enough to move away from another blow.

The Mountain man snorted and cracked his neck. Sasuke noticed that there was something different about this one, an aura that clouded him in an authority manner. The way he stood up taller than most of his counterparts and how much more elaborately dressed he was. Tattoos crept up his cheeks in a dull greyish-blue; an array of shapes and symbols. He was the leader.

_Maybe,_Sasuke thought, _if I kill him, it will be like killing a snake. Take the whole head off and the body dies. _

Sasuke was determined more than ever now to defeat this man. He charged forward and slid on his thigh as the axe came at him again. He went between the man's legs and sliced at one of his legs. The Mountain men leader howled and spun around to meet with his assailant. Sasuke was just getting to his feet when he was shoved back to the ground by a thick sole of a boot to the abdomen. Thankfully his armor protected him from receiving any harmful damage and proceeded to stand up. Leather knuckles pressed against his face and twisted its way around his cheek. Sasuke could feel the bruise that would develop later on and instinctually held his face to stop the throbbing. The leader of the enemy roughly kicked Sasuke to the ground and placed his foot on top of him. He grinned down, revealing a smile of ivory and silver.

"You are out-matched here, young Uchiha," the leader said. "Your troops are unskilled and are useless against my men."

"So you think," Sasuke spat, struggling under the pressure of the boot.

His captor chuckled, the stench of foul breath lingering in the air. "Oh I know. My words can be proven true just by looking around this so called battlefield. You will need a miracle if you want to win."

The sound of a dozen trumpets echoed and the leader of the Mountain men whisked his head to the side. Not far off was a line of horses with fully armored men on their backs. In front was a man with a strange helmet, who pointed his sword at the battle occurring in front of them. The men behind him roared as one and charged along with him into the fight. Seeing that his enemy was distracted, Sasuke lifted his sword and swiped at the man's legs again. The leader hissed with pain and stumbled back. New soldiers rode around the two as they went to assist in the battle. To both of the men's surprise, they fought with Konoha.

"Who are these people?" the Mountain man asked, outraged and not really wanting an answer.

Sasuke did not answer him and took a step forward. He sliced his sword diagonally and caught the other man on the arm. Blood trickled down the hand of the Mountain man, but he did not let the wound stop him from retaliating. He spun and aimed his axe low. Sasuke jumped over the swing and dove just in time for the strike from above to come at him. He rolled into the sea of people and made sure that the Mountain men leader could not see him. Taking quick yet quiet steps towards him and sheathing his sword, Sasuke leaped onto the back of the leader and held onto his neck. The man did what he could in order to try and remove Sasuke, but was failing to do so. The King of Konoha reached into his boot and pulled out a dagger that he kept there for emergency situations. He stabbed it into the side of the man's neck and hopped off as the man fell.

The leader was dead and Sasuke removed the dagger from the man's neck. Then he scanned what was left of the battle. The Mountain men leader had been wrong. Konoha's forces had done just fine and to their luck, they had received a miracle by having another army assist them. However, Sasuke didn't know just who's army had come to their aid.

A horse galloped towards him and was forcefully pulled to a halt. It was the man with the strange helmet. He nodded towards Sasuke and was addressed in the same manner. The helmet was removed and Sasuke hid his surprise.

"Gaara, I didn't suspect to see you here," Sasuke said, dusting his armor off.

Gaara snorted. "You were lucky that my troops were headed in this direction as well or else you would had lost a lot more men."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and thanked Gaara for his contribution to the fight. He then placed his fingers to his lips and whistled an unknown tune. Sasuke's black horse came trotting up a hill and around some fallen soldiers to Sasuke's side. Patting the stead, the King of the Land of Fire took his placed on the animal's saddle.

"I suppose that we will be travelling together to Hamori then?" Sasuke asked.

"You requested that I aid you against Madara and to meet you there," Gaara plainly spoke. "So yes, my troops and I will follow you."

"Very well," was the reply.

Sasuke cleared his throat and then yelled for his soldiers to get back into formation. They were to leave as soon as they did so. As the men arranged themselves in the correct order, Sasuke called Shikamaru to his side.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"I told Sakura and Ino to go and hide," Sasuke explained. "Please go and find them quickly."

Nodding, Shikamaru kicked his horse into motion and set off to do the king's will.

* * *

Sakura squatted in the dirt with Ino and waited for someone to come and tell them it was okay to return. Behind her, Ino was having a fit. She was anxious and scared, a terrible combo, and refused to listen to Sakura's soothing words. It was terrible not knowing if someone was going to come and kill you or if someone you know was going to be killed as well. Sakura tightened her grip on her bow for reassurance and kept a steady eye on her surroundings.

The wind blew through the trees and the leaves rattled. Their sound was distracting to the rosette's ears. The bushes on the other side of the creek embankment rustled with life and twigs snapped. Ino was babbling about death and how they weren't hidden well enough when Sakura told her to hush. The movement in the bushes stopped for a moment, as if whoever was within them was trying to listen. Ino trembled and began to cry uncontrollably. She reached up to cover her sobs when she realized that she was supposed to keep quiet and shot Sakura an apologetic look. Sakura saw fear in her blue eyes and then heard her friend scream.

A man had made his presence known by coming out from behind the bush. He was one of the Mountain men and was coming toward the two girls. Sakura figured that he must of broke off from his fellow troops during a possible retreat. The man had a murderous look in his eye and Sakura wanted to erase that look from his face. She rose her bow up and aimed it at him. Releasing the arrow, she hoped for the best. The arrow whizzed by the man's face and it caused him to quicken his pace. Ino yelled for Sakura to hurry up as she reached for another arrow. Her fingers fumbled with the arrow and by the time that she had it against her bow, the man was already upon them. The two girls both screamed as he lifted his sword above his head to strike.

Just then, a dagger was flung and hit the man in the arm. He yelled out in pain and turned around to face whoever had hurt him. The man blocked the two girl's view of whoever had luckily postponed their demise and fought to see who had rescued them. The Mountain man's head was thrown back from a punch and a dagger was pressed to his neck. As the body fell, the girls saw who their savior was.

"Wait, wait! Don't shoot!" a male voice had shouted.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura said, lifting her bow down after not realizing that she still had it raised. "Oh thank-..."

Ino immediately got to her feet and embraced Shikamaru. The male looked uncomfortable in her grasp and unsure of what to do with a sobbing female.

"Thank goodness you came!" Ino wailed. "Otherwise we would have died."

Shikamaru lightly patted the blonde on the head and tried to pry the girl off of him gently. When he had successfully done so, he turned to Sakura.

"Sasuke told me to come and find you. The battle has been won," he explained with a slight grin. "We were lucky that we were assisted when we were."

Sakura raised a brow as she handed Ino the reins to her horse and climbed on top of hers. "Who?"

Shikamaru grinned wider. "Suna."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I sort of half-assed this chapter. I could have done so much better. Next chapter will be better, I have a feeling it might. I came up with something that I didn't intend to do with this story while I was on my break. Hopefully, if I execute it in the right way, it'll be cool (it involves some fluff). So once again, I hope you liked it and please review. ;)

Things to look for:

1. Hamori  
2. Arrival of Konoha allies


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Updated! Okay, so that twist I was talking about is not really a twist, but more along the lines of: why are you doing this now type of thing. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter so please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Kings and Queens**

* * *

Madara stepped out onto the deck of the ship and breathed in the morning air. Salty and soothing, the sea air tickled his nose. He found no reason to stand proudly at this early hour and let his shoulders slouch. Everyone except for him and the ship's captain still slept in their beds below deck. Why bother holding a threatening demeanor if their was no one to show it too? He went over to the ship's edge and closed his eyes as he stood there contemplating.

In about three or four days time, he was going to be in Hamori. By now, Sasuke would have realized Madara's plans and hopefully did not realize where exactly his elder relative planned to come ashore. However, Sasuke had shown himself to be an intelligent man and Madara did not doubt that Sasuke would surround himself with a council as equally as sharp as himself. The King of the Land of Fire could possibly know about Hamori and was headed there at this very moment. It was not that Madara was angered by the fact that his relative was headed in the same direction as he was. It just slightly disgruntled him and all he had to do was prepare for the worst.

Opening his dark pupils to the dim morning light, he noticed that the dawn sky was a reddish color. The bittersweet color reflected off the surface of the ocean making it seem like the water was wine. He had heard tales about red skies at sea, how they can interpret events that have happened the night before and the future to come. Seeing this color in the morning was not something that he wished to have witnessed. The captain of the ship left his post and came to his leader's side. He folded his arms and sighed as he looked out into the distance.

"Red skies at night, a sailor's delight," he recited. "Red skies in the morning, sailors take warning. 'Tis a rookie's saying aboard all ships Master Madara. Nothing too frightening to worry about."

"The color of the sky does not spread fear through my body," Madara snorted. "However, unlike infant sailors, I know that the sky is just saying that a storm is on its way."

The captain chuckled. "Of course, my apologizes. A man of your brilliance would know of such things."

Madara just simply wrinkled his nose. A storm at sea was a terrible ordeal. Ships would be lost and his numbers would dwindle. Worst of all, storms came without warning. Sure he saw the red sky now, but truthfully, how far was the bad weather from him? If there was a way to speed the ships up, Madara wanted to know about it now.

"Captain," he said. "Is there any possible way for us to reach Hamori faster?"

The captain shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not."

"It's a shame," Madara stated. "I had hopes that these were the best ships in the world. That they were the largest and the fastest."

There was a hint of venom towards the end of his words and the captain winced at their intensity. He began to sweat with fear of his superior and fidgeted uncomfortably in his presence. Unlike before, the captain could not keep eye contact with Madara and began to stutter his words.

"I-I could see w-what I can do," the captain said with a bow. "Maybe there is a current around here that can make the ships more swift or a spot where the wind in blowing stronger."

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Do it then or shall I have you replaced? I want to be out of the storm's way whenever it comes."

The captain bowed one more time and returned to his spot at the ship's wheel. Once again, Madara was alone with his thoughts. The threatening sky fanned itself out as more clouds began to disperse. There was one thing that Madara did not tell the captain personally because it was not that important for him to know. Soldiers had a saying about red skies in the morning as well. Its meaning was horrid and truthful. The day before, blood had been split. And by how dark the tint in the sky was, Madara figured that it was a lot. Sasuke knew about Hamori and was making his way there now. Madara was sure of it more than ever now. There was a force of men that Madara had loyal to him in the Land of Fire. They hid themselves in the mountains and major cities in the area did not bother them. Madara knew that his force of loyal men had to pass through the most popular roads to get to Hamori even though they were more comfortable taking secretive ones instead. He insisted that Sasuke was not likely to come the way they were suppose to. How terribly wrong he had been. Sasuke must of found them and Madara had lined them up for slaughter.

Madara gripped the ship's side and dug his nails into the wood as he shouted his misfortune to the world above. Sasuke would pay, oh how he would pay. There was no way that Madara was going to let that other king win. He was going to bring about a force ten times as stronger than anyone that Sasuke could conjure. For that, he was certain.

* * *

It took about a day and a half for Gaara's and Sasuke's troops to make it to Hamori. Sakura was glad that the long ride was over and was excited to see what the new town looked like. Hamori was a moderately sized fishing town. Small fishing boats harbored themselves against the docks and some even in the sand. The entire town was built on one large pier safely hidden in a large bay. The townspeople were hard at work when the troops arrived. They worked together to push boats into the water as older children either fixed or made nets for the boats to carry aboard. It seemed like a peaceful town and Sakura liked it right on the dot.

She, along with a few of the troops, dismounted and followed Gaara and Sasuke up onto the pier. The people around them stepped respectfully to the side as they passed. As the small group walked, a figure blocked their path and folded its arms in front of them. Sakura was confused when she recognized who this person was. Karin made a smug smile and tossed back her reddish hair.

"It's about time you got here," she said playfully. "I was expecting Gaara to be here a little later, but Sasuke,hmm. You strike me as the type that would have wanted to be here much earlier."

"Hello to you too Karin," Sasuke blatantly said. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago, I had my troops set up camp down the beach so that they didn't disturb the locals," she explained.

"Not like you wouldn't," Sakura muttered under her breath.

Karin did not hear her or she simply didn't care. Instead, she keep talking.

"I was meeting with the head townsman when you arrived," she went on. "So far, I explained the situation to him."

Sasuke bowed his head in gratitude. "Good, there are a few more things that I wish to talk to him about."

He looked to Gaara and Karin. "I want both of you to join me when I do and when the rest of our forces come, we can put my plan into play."

Sakura did not know what plan he was talking about, but did not care to ask. What she did want to know was why Karin was there. Since when did Konoha and Otoga call each other allies? Sasuke had failed to tell her that he had called for Karin to join them. She thought it was a terrible mistake on Sasuke's part. Otoga was harbored and run by criminals, not to mention that its former leader had be associated with Madara. Not only that, Sakura still had some bitter feelings towards Karin for kidnapping her. Karin had helped them realize Orochimaru's plot sooner, but how could they be so sure that she would help them again? Sakura was going to keep a close eye on this Queen from Otoga.

As the three royal leaders left to meet with the head townsman, Sakura went back to her horse. She removed her armored breastplate and attached it to her horse's saddle alongside her bow. Tying it off with the rest of the soldier's horses, Sakura made her way back into town. Children ran around her as they chased one another while women maneuvered around her with large pots of sea creatures inside them. The deeper she ventured into the town, the more mercantile stalls she saw. Merchants called for her to stop by, but she ignored them and continued on.

Then she came across a small booth with purple drapes circling around it decorated with swirls and stars. The sign above the stall was marked in a language that she couldn't understand, but grabbed her interest. The smell of herbs burning came from within and chimes sang when the ocean breeze blew against them.

"Don't be afraid girl," a voice said from inside the stall. "Come on in."

Weary, Sakura entered the stall and pushed the drapes to the side. An elderly woman sat on a throne of pillows at a low table and sipped a cup of tea. She wore a cloth of dull purples and blues around her head and braided her silvering hair in random places. Her wrists were covered in gold and shell bracelets, jingling when she lifted them. Tattoos scattered themselves from her eyes to around her neck. The woman motion for Sakura to sit on a pillow across from her and poured tea for the girl to drink. The rosette lifted the cup to her lips and savored the exotic taste it held. Sakura looked up from her cup to see the woman smiling at her and she slowly put the cup down. The woman across from her chuckled slightly.

"Do I scare you girl?" she asked with a toothy grin. "I mean you no harm."

"No, not at all," Sakura quickly said in return. "And thank you for the tea, it was delicious."

The woman shook her head and continued to smile. "My name is Emi and what my I call you?"

"Sakura."

Emi softly hit her forehead with her palm and rolled her silver eyes. "Well of course, a girl with your color of hair would have the name of the cherry blossom tree."

Sakura simply smirked.

"You know Sakura, my form of trade is an unusual one," Emi began to go into detail. "I can tell ones fortune for them by using pyromacy."

The medic didn't know what to say. She was having trouble deciding whether or not that this woman was crazy or not. Emi seemed to be serious with what she was talking about. Crazy or not, Sakura thought that it would be rude of her to leave and remained seated. Maybe what the woman had to say was rather interesting.

"But you Sakura, you had this aura that I could feel approaching and it is trying to say something."

Okay, that was a little weird. Sakura shook the feeling to the side and continued to listen.

"Is it alright if I read your fortune?" Emi asked, taking Sakura's hand.

"Sure," was the reply and Emi clapped her hands together happily.

The woman took a cauldron from the back room and lit a fire on the inside. Then she grabbed a black bag from off a bookcase that rested behind her. She held the bag open for Sakura and asked her to reach in and grab one. Unsure of what she was reaching for, she slipped her hand in and gasped at what she touched. A bone gleemed a bright white in Sakura's palm and Sakura handed it to Emi. Content with the bone that was chosen, Emi handed Sakura a small knife and asked her to cut a small strand of hair. Sakura did as she was told and was then instructed to tie the strand around the bone. Emi took the bone now tied with a ribbon of pink hair and tossed it into the fire.

The fire rose up above the edges of the cauldron and the bone inside moaned as it was heated up. Sakura watched as Emi said a few words in an archaic language and gesture her hands in swift movements. Then Emi clapped her hands together and blew into the fire. The flames toned themselves down and sparked every few seconds. The woman grasped her hands around the cauldron with a cloth in both hands and stared intently into the dark bowl.

"You will be asked of something that you will not expect when the tide starts to come in," she said in a serious tone. "With this question holds a title that could bring your heart harm if you follow through and something goes wrong."

"What is the question?" Sakura asked, leaning closer to hear.

"I can't tell you my dear, that would ruin the future for you," Emi stated. Then she breathed in the fumes of the burning bone. "Someone's fate is in your hands after a horde of men make the white sand black and red."

Sakura sat there in silence, taking in what Emi said. She knew what the last part of the prediction was. Emi was speaking about Madara, she was sure of it. Now who's fate rested in her hands was something Sakura was frightened to know. If this was all true, what if she couldn't protect this person if their fate was to die? She slowly rose up from her position on the pillow and took a step back.

"Well, thank you Emi for sharing this with me," she said, her face scrunched in a forced smile. "I have to be going now, is there anything that I owe you?"

Emi shook her head. "No girl, I do not seek money from the people I read. However, I will ask that you go out and make a seashell bracelet."

Sakura rose her brow in curiosity. "Why?"

"It will look pretty with what you'll wear tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura wiggled her toes in the wet sand as she reached down towards the water to pick up a small shell. She had decided to go with what Emi had asked her to do, not only because she was bored, but she felt like she owed the woman at least that much. The shell in her hand was a cream color and had dark spots in a speckled pattern around its back. A small wave came from the open sea and crawled up her legs and drenched part of her armor's under-dress. She yelped at how cold this new water was and then sighed at the water on her dress. She had tied it up so that it wouldn't have gotten wet and her efforts were now wasted.

Looking out into the water and then to the beach she had yet to step foot on, she noticed how the water had seemed to rise. Like Emi had said before, she was going to be asked of something when the tide was coming in. Thinking nothing more of it, she tip-toed along the water's edge in search of more shells. As she reached down to pick up a new one, a shadow appeared next to her and said, "I personally like these."

She turned around to face Sasuke and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. In his palm were two pure white shells that, if put together, looked like angel wings. Sakura took them from him and examined them in her hands. They were beautiful and she thanked him for them as she placed them in a pouch along with the others. Behind him, she could see that more men have arrived and had set up camp close to the town and farther down the other side of the beach.

"So did you have a good talk with the head townsman?" she asked him, starting to walk down the beach again.

"I guess," he replied, walking by her side. "We asked him to evacuate the town in two days and he was wary at the idea at first, but we persuaded him."

"By _we_I assume, you, Gaara, and _Karin_?" she said, emphasizing the queen's name.

"Yes Sakura, that's what I said," he voiced and then got close to her ear. "Do I sense jealousy in your voice?"

She pushed him back from her and shook her head.

"Of course not!" she snorted. "But I do know that she's-..."

She stopped herself from continuing onward with her statement.

"Know that she's what, Sakura?"

Taking a deep breathing and rolling her emerald eyes, she spat, "I know that she's pining for you and that some people might say she would be a good match for you since she is royalty."

"I know."

She came to a halt and spun around. "_You know?_"

"Yes and I don't care," Sasuke told her. He took her hands in his and proceeded to speak. "People can say what they want about matching pairs, but they overlook one thing. As a king and as a man, I can choose whoever I want and I do not want her nor have I ever thought of wanting her."

Sakura bent her head down, feeling embarrassed of ever thinking such a thing. He had chosen her after all; proved it before they left for Hamori.

"Its rather interesting that you were thinking of something like that," he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you even considered who I think would be a good match for me?" he asked her.

The rosette didn't say anything and shook her head. What was Sasuke getting at? Then when Sasuke rose both of her hands to his mouth and kissed them, she knew. Her heart raced and her stomach was invaded by butterflies. However, at the same time, she felt nervous and wary. It was happening so fast. She almost missed the words he spoke to her as the world began to spin and could not believe her ears.

"Sakura, I want you to marry me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I like this chapter. So what do you think Sakura's going to say next chapter? Eh? I'm so excited, this week is finals week which means winter break starts after school friday and then christmas! I'm just giddy with excitement. The title of this chapter is from a song by 30 Seconds to Mars and I have been listening to this song over and over again. There will be another chapter that I will use one of their songs as a title for again. Hope you guys had a great week and please review. :)

Things to look for:

1. Sakura's answer


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't update on sunday. I have been quite busy with the holidays coming up. I will warn you ahead of time that I will not update this coming sunday. Hope you like this chapter and please review. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**And She Said**

* * *

"W-what?"

It was the first thing that came to Sakura's mind as Sasuke asked for her hand in marriage. What was he thinking, asking her a question like that during a war? Sasuke's face remained stern and serious, however his eyes spoke in a different manner. There was disappointment in them. The reply she gave him was not the one that he had been hoping for. It only worsen the situation as a pregnant pause was exchanged between them. Sakura was at a lost for words, not really thinking beyond the one word that she had spoken for. Her mouth opened hesitantly and then closed quickly as she changed her mind. Sasuke lessened his hold on Sakura's hand.

"Marry me Sakura," he repeated.

"Sasuke," she reluctantly spoke.

"We could live a happy life together, I can see it and I know that you can too," he said quickly.

Her hand reached up to touch his cheek and rested it there. "You know that I can, but we are at war right now. What about the possibility of you, um, of you...?"

"Dying?" he responded for her, his eyes becoming darker and more forlorn. "Are you saying no only because you think that I'm going to die? When it comes to retaining my mortality, do you have little faith in me?"

"That's not what I meant," she said, retracting her hand. "I'm trying not to make it sound awful when I say it, but I if I do say yes and supposedly you do die, then it will break my heart."

When she said it, she immediately wanted to take it back. His death would break her heart whether or not she got engaged to him. Her mind was in a jumble, battling the possibilities back and forward. She just didn't know what she wanted quite yet. Yes being Sasuke's wife would be nice, but there was that one reason that made her feel superficial. What he asked had caught her off-guard. She needed to be able to let it the idea sink in and really think about it.

"I see," was all that he said.

Sakura hated to see him like this; upset and feeling rejected. She folded her hand other the one he still held.

"May I ask why now?" she stated kindly.

Sasuke let his legs give way and plopped down right there in the sand. Sakura followed in suit mainly because he still had a hold of her hand. He stared out into the tide-climbing sea and sighed.

"When the meeting with the head townsman was over, he pulled me aside," he began. "He told me that he wished me luck in the war and that it was going to be a sad day if Konoha was going to lose me. He continued on by wondering if anything was to happen to me, was there a Uchiha heir to continue my line. I said no, that I had a someone in mind just in case."

Listening intently, Sakura nodded for him to go on.

"The townsman thought that was a shame. That the Uchiha line would end after ruling for so long and that if I fell, the last Uchiha would be a disgrace. I don't want my family name to be ruined because I failed to defeat the man that ordered my brother to slaughter his family."

"So you want to get married so you can continue your line if death should take you?" the medic asked. "Isn't it a little rash? Wouldn't you want to wait a little longer before you marry?"

"No," Sasuke stated, looking deep into her emerald eyes. "If I waited and was killed, I will die knowing that I didn't do the one I looked forward doing and that was marrying you."

Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes and she choked them back so that they wouldn't fall. "Oh, Sasuke."

She wanted to kiss him, to tell him that she had made her mind up and that she was going to say yes. However, she noticed that there was more that he wanted to say to her and it clicked in her mind what he was thinking. He had said that he wanted to marry her before a plausible death caused by war which meant only one thing.

"You want to get married now, don't you?" she said as it suddenly became clear.

"Yes I do," he responded. "It's the only way for me to do one of the things that I would regret not doing with you."

"And I'm guessing one of the other things is?"

"Reviving my clan."

If things weren't moving so quickly then, they sure were now. He wanted to have a child with her in the next couple of days before Madara was to get to Hamori? And on top of that, get married? It sounded ridiculous. Sakura of course pictured her future with Sasuke differently. He was supposed to live after the war was over and then they were to get married and raise a family. It was too soon for her now and it was written all over her face even though she was tempted to say yes.

Sasuke could tell that she was having trouble deciding and stood up. He brushed the sand from his pants and straightened his clothes. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his raven locks.

"I'm sorry that I just overwhelmed you with my proposal," he said. "You don't have to go with it and I'm fine knowing that I got to ask you. I'll see you later."

As he began to walk away, Sakura was frantic trying to figure out what to do. Should she say yes? If she did, then she would live a happy life with Sasuke. However, she would be forever heart-broken if he was to die against Madara. Saying no would be worse since she would feel awful rejecting him and knowing that they could have been together. She made up her mind. Looking up at his retreating figure, Sakura stood and began to run towards him. Wet sand and water flew behind her as she called out his name and quicken her pace.

The minute Sasuke turned to face her, he had only a brief second to raise his arms to catch her. She leaped into his arms and circled her arms around his neck. He arranged his arms so that he could better hold her as her legs wrapped around his waist and her feet dangled behind him. Sakura planted her lips against his and her heart fluttered as his pressed back. She was the first one to pull away. Her forehead rested against his, their noses touching due to how close they were. A slight grin tugged at her lips.

"I'm in, all in," Sakura declared. "I want to be yours."

Sasuke responded by smothering her with a kiss.

* * *

"You're doing what now?!" Ino shouted into Sakura's ear.

The rosette rubbed her ear to stop the ringing caused by her friend's loud exclamation. She sat on Ino's bed in a small inn and had just told her the news. Sakura and Sasuke were to be married tomorrow morning and it was just okay-ed by the head townsman (not like he could say no to a king anyway).

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Sakura repeated, folding her hands in her lap. "I know that it's sudden-."

Ino laughed. "Sudden? What the hell are you thinking? I know that you love him and all, but this is just way too hasty."

Sakura frowned and shrugged her shoulders. She expected Ino to react like this; the rising level in tone and sarcastic laugh.

"Yes it is, but have you even considered everything else I have said? About what would regret not doing?" Sakura asked. "I thought that you would be happy for me."

The blonde sighed and sat on the bed next to Sakura. She took a deep breath and turned to face the other girl with an almost forced smile. Ino patted the pastel-haired girl's hand and tilted her head.

"Of course I'm happy for you," she said. "I'm just afraid that with the war and all..."

Ino didn't need to continue and Sakura was glad that she didn't. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Sasuke was to lose. It was better to believe that he had a greater chance of surviving than anything else. Hinting that she had just sadden her friend, Ino tried to lift up her spirits.

"So," she began. "Do you have a dress yet?"

Sakura weakly smiled and nodded. "There is this woman in the town's market district that volunteered herself into making me one. It'll be completely done from scratch and done by morning."

This made Ino excited.

"Is there going to be some sort of ceremony afterward?"

"The townspeople said that they will do their best to make one for us," Sakura replied. "But I told them that it didn't have to be big or very elaborate since this was all very last minute."

Before Ino could reply, there was a knock on the door. The blonde opened it and a stout woman with jolly garnet cheeks hustled in with a bunch of cloth. She set it down on the bed and rose her hands to her hips. On the apron she wore, needles were punctured through the cloth as a way of holding them. There was a yellow ribbon around her neck that had numbers on it.

"If I remember correctly, you are the bride?" she asked Sakura.

The rosette nodded and the woman did a quick bow.

"I'm Aya, the woman that is making your dress for tomorrow and I was wondering if I could see how well what I have done fits on you."

Sakura looked to Ino who was nodding and about to squeal. It was obvious that the blonde wanted to see the dress and Sakura was a little curious as well.

"Alright, let's see this dress."

* * *

The next day Sakura awoke to a parade of women bursting into her room and pushing her into different directions. She was about to fight them off when she realized that they were there to help her prepare for her wedding. The women stripped her down and put her into a tub of extremely hot water that smelled like lavender. She stopped them from scrubbing her down; stating that she could do that herself. Afterward, she was dried off and placed in a simple white dressing gown and situated on a stool. While one woman roughly brushed her hair, another placed out tiny white flowers on the stool next to her. When she was finished brushing, the two women began to braid and put flowers in her hair.

Sakura wished that she could see what the women where doing and was about to ask for a mirror when a new woman got into her face and told her that she was to do her make-up now. The medic was glad that this woman was younger than the others so that she wouldn't fall victim to an archaic form of beauty. Even if she did sound a little vain when she said it, she felt that it was appropriate since she was getting married. The make-up artist painted her face with soft colors of white and pink, only added a tint of aubergine around her eyes to make them pop. A pale shade of rouge was brushed lightly onto her lips and Sakura smacked them to help spread out the color.

Once again, Sakura was hoisted up roughly and was to proceed to the next set of women. This time, she was told to stand with her arms raised. The group of women gently rose her wedding dress over her head so that it wouldn't ruin her hair and tugged it around her frame. They told her to remove the dressing gown and collected it as it dropped to the ground. Now the medic's shoulders were bare and it seemed like the room was colder than it had been before. Sakura didn't let it show as the women did some last minute touches on her dress. Then came the jewelry. A woman roped Sakura's necklace from Tsunade around her neck as another tied a shell bracelet around her wrist.

The rosette lifted her feet one at a time so that a woman could place flat shoes on her. At the same time, the women stepped back and bowed at her. Finally a mirror was brought to Sakura by one of these women and she released a gasp. The dress was a creamy color with duel gold strips at the top and along the long bottom. She had two braids behind her ears and flowers cascading down the back of her head. Her make-up looked simple and she was happy for that. Everything looked perfect and she tried not to cry as she thanked the women for what they had done.

Ino came into the room a little while after and looked just about as teary eyed as Sakura. She fitted her arm around Sakura's elbow and handed the girl some white flowers with green sea grass. The two made their way outside towards the beach where they were met by the townspeople and soldiers. Ino left her by Emi, the fortune teller who had told Sakura that this would happen, and wished the rosette luck. As trumpets sounded, Sakura began to move forward (she was told that this was her cue). People made a path for her as she passed and dropped petals in front of her. Her heart fluttered and she was sick to her stomach. Why did her nerves have to act up now? She swallowed to help suppress them and continued as if nothing was bothering her.

When she got to the front, all her nerves went away. Sasuke stood before her looking dashing and in his own way, excited. She took her place next to him and listened as the head townsman acted as their priest. The ocean breeze tugged at Sakura's braids and at the train of her dress. The sun warmed her shoulders and a grin curled up on her lips. She was happy that she was going through with this, delighted at the fact that she could spend the rest of her life with Sasuke when the war ended.

As Sasuke said his two words like he was suppose to, it began Sakura's turn to do the same. She recited each word like the townsman had asked her to and at the end she turned to Sasuke. His eyes seemed less dark this morning and loving. Taking his hand, she sealed her fate and said, "I do."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, the marriage thing was quite quick and it was sort of a small section. Next chapter should be sort of good. I hope you liked this chapter and please review. :)

Things to look for:  
1. aftermath of wedding (small part)  
2. Madara


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**Back from the holidays and wohoo! 2010! Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves over the holidays like I did. This chapter might be a little limey. Please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**So It Begins**

* * *

Hazy dark eyes fought themselves open and ached to stay closed as Sasuke awoke the next morning or what appeared to be morning. The room he was in was somewhat dark except for the dimly lit lamp on the nightstand. He peered out the conveniently placed window on his side of the room and saw a tinge of pink and orange mixing where the sky met the sea. Massaging his tired eyes, he figured that he had woken into the early hours of the day and probably had an hour or two before he truly needed to be up. Seagulls' cries echoed into the room and Sasuke yawned.

The sheets rustled and the weight on the mattress shifted. A soft snore came from the bed's other side and Sasuke smirked. He gazed down on her still sleeping figure, her back turned towards him the entire time. She arched her back in her sleep and tingle went down the king's own spine. Leaning down, he brushed away locks of pink from her bare shoulder so that he could kiss it. Her skin was soft and warm, shuttering from his touch. Sasuke snaked his arm through hers and nestled himself next to her. His chin rested on her shoulder and he nuzzled her cheek before giving her a peck. Taking her hand with his, he traced their fingers around her belly button.

"Go back to sleep," she muttered, her eyes remaining closed.

"I'm trying to," he replied.

Sakura flipped over onto her back and into his hold. She stared up at him with adoring yet sleepy jade eyes. "How is bothering me while I sleep going to help you fall asleep?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and she yawned. He put a hand on her stomach and stroked it. "How's my baby this morning?"

Sakura snorted, "You don't even know if there is one yet."

Peeling back the covers, he kissed her exposed stomach. "Here's hoping."

A sleepy smile plastered itself on the medic's face and she reached for his hand that had begun to stroke her belly again. She kissed the top of his hand, letting his fingers rope around some of hers. When she was done, Sasuke wrapped a protective arm around her and pulled her closer. Boosting her upper body up and arching her neck, Sakura planted a tender kiss on his lips. She curled up against him and used his chest as a pillow.

As she began to fall back asleep, Sasuke rested his head on top of hers. He wanted them to remain like this; undisturbed and extraordinarily intoxicated by each others presence. This war that Madara had forced on them had the possibility of shredding their happiness. Now that he had Sakura by his side, Sasuke was determined more than ever to defeat the other Uchiha. He was not going to let his picture of the perfect future be ruined, not now and not ever. His marriage to Sakura was not going to be a wasted event.

The king's eyes started to flutter close, the thought of sleep so very inviting. Every time he took a breath, Sakura's scent entered his nose. It was like a mixture of flowers and the sea. He grinned briefly and let his eyes shut completely. As soon as he did so, someone roughly knocked on the bedroom door. Groaning, Sasuke gently removed Sakura from him and put on some pants. The person behind the door knocked again and shouted out Sasuke's name which sounded a lot like Naruto. Sasuke looked back at his wife, hoping that the noise had not woken her, and opened the door.

"What?" he hissed, trying to use all the authority he had in one little word.

Naruto was in fact the one that had knocked on the door and rose a curious brow. When Sasuke gave him an angered look, his aura became more serious.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem," he told the king. "And you are not going to like it."

"Out with it then, dobe."

"I send out a scout like you had asked every morning and I have received some information from this morning's scout," Naruto reported. "It appears that Madara is early."

_Shit._Sasuke thought. He believed that he had a least one more day before he could expect Madara's forces to arrive. He was going to order the town to be made vacant today and have the troops set up in a perfect arrangement. Conflicted, he glanced at Naruto, hoping that this wasn't really happening. His friend gave him a sympathetic look and showed no fault in his statement.

"And this scout is certain?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you like to take a look outside to be sure?"

Sasuke most definitely would like to take a peek outside. Not that he didn't believe Naruto or the scout, he just wanted to see where and exactly how close his nemesis was. He told Naruto to wait for him outside and went back into his room. He sighed when he saw Sakura curled up into a ball, oblivious to all around her in her deep sleep. Gently nudging her, Sasuke swiped a shirt from a trunk as he waited for her to wake up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and cocked her tired head to the side.

"I need you to quickly get dressed and to pack all that you can carry while I'm gone," he ordered her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, climbing out a bed and grabbing the first article of clothing she could find.

He didn't answer her right away and was rushing around pulling his riding boots onto his feet. She tugged an earthy green dress over her head and stared at him in a frightened manner.

"What's wrong?" she repeated. He didn't speak and this time she put a little muscle into her words. "Sasuke, what is going on?"

"Madara's here," was all he said and he closed the door behind him so that she could pack.

Sasuke found Naruto on one of Hamori's docks with a spyglass in his hands. The device was handed to him, however, Sasuke did not need it. In the distance was a fleet of ships that looked like they inhabited hundreds of men. Dark sails danced in the ocean's breeze and the tide pulled the ships closer to shore. It was an estimated guess, but Sasuke figured that Madara and his men would be there in a few hours. This didn't leave Sasuke that much time to prepare the way he had wanted to and therefore there was no time to waste.

Handing the spyglass back to Naruto, he demanded that Karin, Gaara, and all the other country leaders to be informed of their enemy's presence and to prepare for battle. He stated that he wanted the town to be emptied with a few soldiers to escort them to a safe area and to stay there until further notice. With that said, Naruto raced to complete the task he had been given and left Sasuke to contemplate the battle to come.

* * *

Sakura was freaking out as she hurried to bundle some clothes into a pack. Her heart raced and felt overwhelmed. Madara was here or at least close enough that it was irritating Sasuke. He was afraid, Sakura could see it in his eyes when he told her the bad news. Afraid for his troops and for her. Sasuke had told her that he had a plan all set out for when Madara was supposed to of arrived, a date that he had tried to predict when they were back in Konoha. Now his precious plan was falling apart and he wasn't going to have the time to put all of its ideas into play. He was going to have to wing most of it. She wanted to help him, but knew that he wouldn't let her anywhere near the battle. Moral support just didn't seem so helpful in Sakura's mind.

Even though she wasn't suppose to participate in any fighting, the rosette grabbed her bow so that she could protect herself if the worst was to happen. Sasuke waltzed back into the room and began to attach his armor to his body. Sakura hurried to his side to help fasten the armor in certain places so that the process could be finished faster. Decked out in his armor, Sasuke seemed to relax a bit more. Who wouldn't knowing that a thick piece of metal was between an enemy's swing and your soft flesh? He grabbed her by the hand and led her outside.

Hamori was in a state of panic. People fled from their houses with what they could carry and placed them in carts if they were fortunate to own one. Women cried and young children who did not understand what was going on screamed in fright. The town that once was so happy and calming was merely a myth now. A man came up to Sakura and Sasuke, handing the later the reins to Sakura's horse. Sasuke took Sakura's pack from her and tightened it against the saddle as Sakura held onto her mare. Looking around her, Sakura saw soldiers marching towards the far end of the beach and citizens of Hamori into the treeline up ahead. Ino was among the citizens and was ushering a group of women to move along. She looked up at Sakura and there was no mistaking the fear on her face.

Patting the horse's side, Sasuke took Sakura's hand. He held it close to his chest and took a deep breath.

"Ride into the trees with the others, a selection of soldiers will be with you," he told her. "Do not come back here, do you understand? Stay with Ino no matter what."

"Sasuke," she said softly, eyes watering.

"Sakura, I need you to head towards Konoha, I sent a hawk so that Kakashi will expect you to be there," he went on. "You're Konoha's queen now and if anything was to happen, they are to follow your orders."

Sakura weakly nodded, letting her tears release themselves.

"You will come back," she commanded him, choking on her tears. "Promise me."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her longingly on the mouth. "There is too much for me to lose if I don't return."

As a calvary of soldiers ran pass them, Sasuke lifted her up on to her saddle and waited for her to get situated. They took one look at each other, saying a silent good-bye. He squeezed her hand and slapped her horse's thigh so that it would move. The horse jerked into motion, Sakura gaining back control quickly and nudging it in the right direction. She had the animal trot into the line of escapees, maneuvering around those on foot. When she got to the treeline, she pulled her horse to the side and turned to look back. Sasuke was staring right at her as if he was making sure that nothing was going to happen to her even though she was leaving before something could. He rose up a hand, bidding her farewell again. Sadden by his gesture, Sakura rose her hand to her mouth and blew him a kiss before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

Dark ships anchored themselves close to the land before them and gently bobbed up and down in the water. Madara watched as the town he had set to invade began to empty its homes and soldiers line themselves up to fight. They all looked like ants to him aboard his sea-worthy vessel. He glanced at the flags of the opposing side rise up and studied them intently. The Land of Wind was there and surprisingly Sound was too, just to name of few. Like he had thought, Konoha's flag boldly flapped in the air and he became excited. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the one he had crossed the ocean to met with. Sasuke was going down, no matter what the costs.

Large row boats had been lifted from the ship's interior and were hooked onto ropes so that they could be placed in the water. Madara climbed into one of these boats with Konan and Nagato quickly behind him. They slowly descended into the water and two soldiers rowed the boat to shore. Madara did not hesitate as his feet reached over the boat's side and imprinted themselves on the soft sand. He took deep strides in the sand, examining the new ground he had reached. Swirling around, he noticed that Nagato and Konan stood patiently by the boat for his orders.

"Nagato, I want you to lead the soldiers into battle," he demanded his second-in command. "I will join the fight later on."

Nagato nodded and turned to shout at the soldiers arriving on shore to get into position. Konan cleared her throat.

"And what will you have me do, Master Madara?" she asked curiously. "Am I not to fight alongside with you?"

"I have something else in mind for you Konan, that I think you would like," Madara retorted.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Madara smirked, grasping the hilt of his sword to help balance himself.

"I am sending you and a group of soldiers into the trees to follow the retreating people," he told her. "Slaughter them all."

A sense of amusement entered Konan's mind. "Taking away those they care about I suppose? You have given me a generous task, Master Madara, and I will not disappoint you."

Madara waved the woman away so that she could start heading towards the cowards that did not stay in Hamori and crossed his arms to observe the forces of men that had begun to form into threatening lines. This battle was going to be bloody and he couldn't wait for it to get started.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Oh no, Madara's there. The battle's going to be interesting (hopefully). Little bit a fluff in the beginning of the chapter, just for you guys. School's starting back up again this week and I'm so not looking forward to that. Luckily, its suppose to snow where I live and that RARELY HAPPENS. Please let it snow, Mother Nature, please! Plus, I have a new SakuSasu story that I'm planning. It's high school based and I'm trying to have each chapter be a different song. The plot needs a little work, but I'm going to have it be posted a little bit after Seeking You ends. Look out for it if you're interested. Anyway, next chapter to appear next Sunday and have a great week. Please review! :)

Things to Look For:

1. The battle begins  
2. Sakura does something she's not suppose to


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that I didn't update on sunday like I said I would. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**First Strike**

* * *

Sasuke straightened his stance in the saddle and took a deep breath before drawing his sword from its sheath. Around him, the combined forces of the allied kingdoms fixed themselves into their ranks. Up ahead, Madara's army was doing the same and adding numbers to the predicted amount of men Sasuke thought they had. There was tension in the air, a feeling that embodied nearly every soldier. And there was something else residing in these men. Fear, a blantant fear that even Sasuke could say he felt a little bit of it. Madara is the most dangerous foe the soldiers have ever come across and perhaps the worst one the world has ever seen in a long time. Sasuke's men had every right to be afraid, but it was something they were going to have to block out of their minds if they were to win.

With a kick to the side, Sasuke's horse moved forward so that its master could meet up with the other main countries of Wind and Sound. Karin sat ready and decked out in her dark armor on her horse, Orochimaru's metal whip that she had taken from him at her side. Gaara was to her other side looking impassive at the enemy's forces. He had brought his sister with him to Hamori, having her accompany Sakura back to Konoha, and left his older brother in charge back in Suna. The two royals greeted Sasuke's presence with a nod and went back to contemplating strategies. "Is everything set and ready to go?" Sasuke asked them.

"Yes, we are ready to advance when you are," Gaara replied.

"Good, there is something that I want to do first," Sasuke said. "When I give the signal, move your sections to their targets."

They briefly nodded and Sasuke rode up to the front of the army. He scanned the faces of the numerous men, trying to make eye contact with those that he could see.

"Gentlemen!" he shouted to them. "You are here today because you do not want to see your home taken over by a thick-minded tyrant whose view of Utopeia is made by harming others. He will stop at nothing to see his vision completed. Today, your shield represents those you wish to protect and your sword is your willingness to insure freedom and survival."

The men grunted in approval, some pounded their shields towards the air. Sasuke trotted his horse up and down the army line.

"We fight for the world we once had before Madara came into our lives," he continued on. "He threatens to take everything we cherish, today we'll give him none of that statisfaction."

Turning towards Madara's troops, Sasuke raised his sword into the air. The dim sun lightly lit the steel and made it seem like it glowed. Karin and Gaara made their way up to the front with Sasuke, weapons at ready. The King of Fire swung the sword in the air and pointed it towards the enemy and for Madara to see. It was a message, one that stated that Sasuke was going to give his all and Madara will fall prey to his sword. With that done, Sasuke pointed his sword at the soldiers behind him and gave them a knowing stare. He shouted a war cry that echoed the battlefield and was met with over a thousand more in response. These men were ready to fight with him.

The enemy soldiers began to chant and it was an eerie sound. At the head of the army was a man with dark hair rallying up the troops. He pointed at Sasuke, probably saying something similar in what Sasuke had just said to his own army. Then they began to move forward, slowly at first. It was a tactic to save energy, but Sasuke was ready for them. He moved back into his sea of men and called for the front line to kneel and archers to move up. The archers got into their positions and were ready to fire. Waiting a few heartbeats, Sasuke told them to launch their arrows. The archers' commanding officiers repeated the order and the archers pointed their arrows over the advancing army's heads. This caused the arrows to come down like rain and it was effective. One by one, an enemy soldier fell. However, they were quickly replaced by another.

Arrows were then being shot over and over again until the army was too close for them to be launched. The frontline stood up and the next form of defense was put into play, spears. The enemy was running now and Sasuke held his breath as they morphed into his army. He looked to the other country leaders, giving them a nod. They would have to get invovled now. He raced forward, shouting, "For Konoha!" His fellow leaders shouting the names of their homelands as well. But the one thing he was really thinking in his mind before he made contact with Madara's men was: _For Sakura._

* * *

Madara observed as Nagato lead his men into battle against Sasuke and wondered if he was ever going to be needed. Sasuke was strong, he knew that, but he believed Nagato to be stronger. He promised his subordinate that if the battle was not going as planned, he would join him. However, that didn't seem likely to happen. Madara had a number of soldiers participating in the battle and a thousand more awaiting orders behind him. If anything, his army would overwhelm Sasuke's. Victory would be his.

Sasori was by Madara's side and even though he showed no emotion, Madara knew that he wanted to join the fight. Gaara, the king that Sasori was supposed to have killed, was in this battle and what a chance this was for Sasori to turn his failure around. Madara mused for a moment about letting his warrior who was to be his guard if he was to fight enter the battle before him. Then he remembered how he had plenty more soldiers to spare and glanced at Sasori once again. The man fidgetted when he saw the red-headed king take a slice at one of their soldiers.

"Go and join Nagato," Madara told him.

Sasori gave him a confused look. "But Master Madara, I thought that you had asked me to-..."

Madara cut him off. "I know what I said and I'm changing my mind."

"Are you certain that I should?" there was a hint of curiousity in Sasori's voice mixed with thrill.

"Join the battle," Madara demanded him to do so.

The red-head thanked him and galloped off into the brawl ahead of them. Sitting back in his own saddle, Madara watched as Sasori cut his way through as he tried to get to Gaara.

_This is going to be an interesting battle. _He thought to himself.

Thunder boomed above his head and he looked up. The sky that was once blue was now a threatening black color. Birds flew towards the trees for shelter and the ocean looked a bit rougher. Thunder sounded again, this time accompanied by the faint sighting of lightning. Madara tightened his cloak around his neck and huffed.

_Looks like it's going to rain._

* * *

Sakura followed the citizens of Hamori along the path to Konoha. They hadn't been on the path for very long before they heard the cries of the men shouting as the met. The women in the group began to weep again knowing that some of Hamori's men had stayed behind to help out the army. Their children mimicked their mothers, adding a high-pitched wale to the mix. Sakura kept her head low, trying to block out the screams and the tears. Ino was beside her, doing whatever she could to make Sakura feel better even though she was just as scared as Sakura. It didn't do much for her.

She had promised Sasuke that she would go back to Konoha, but by doing so she felt like she wasn't doing that much for Sasuke at all. Being there in spirit was never enough, she knew that. If she went back, she wouldn't get in the way. She would stay towards the back and shot arrows at those who got too close to her. There was a wounding cry back at the beach that echoed into the trees. A shiver went down Sakura's back and tears collected in her jade eyes. What if that cry was Sasuke and he was wounded? What if he was dead? She shook the thought from her mind. Sasuke wouldn't let himself get wounded so easily. He was stronger than that. Looking back on the path towards the beach, she began to wonder. She just needed to know if he was okay. As she started to tug on her horse's reins, Ino reached out to stop her.

"Don't you dare think about it," Ino said, bits of tears running down her own face. "Don't even think of going back there! Do you hear me Sakura?"

"But Ino-..."

"I don't care," her friend spat, wiping her eyes with her free hand. "I'm not going to lose you Sakura, not my best friend. You are like family to me and if anything happened to you, I couldn't live with it."

"He is my husband Ino," Sakura said back. "I couldn't live if something happened to him and did nothing to help prevent it."

"There are plenty of men with him that will do their best to prevent something from happening to their king," the blonde replied. "And what if something happened to you? Do you think that Sasuke would want you to put yourself in harm's way? No, you possiblily care his future with you, Konoha's future. You're a queen now, start acting like one."

Sakura swatted Ino's hand from hers and glared at her. What Ino was saying was true, as much as Sakura hated to admit. However, there was still that feeling that tugged inside her that told her that she just had to check.

"Then as a queen, I have the freewill to do as I please," Sakura said in a tone that she wish that she hadn't have used by the look Ino was giving her.

She clicked her tongue for her mare to move and turned her back towards Ino.

"Even if you go back and see that he is alright, there will always be that nagging feeling when you return to Konoha that something is the matter," Ino tried her luck at holding back Sakura again. "It's a common feeling that everyone feels and you'll never get rid of it."

The rosette didn't respond and kicked her horse into a canter. Ino shouted at her and as she rode down the line of people, soldiers shouted for her to stop. They didn't want their precious queen to leave. She knew that some of the soldiers who were on horseback began to pursue her, but she didn't mind. She just had to know that Sasuke was still okay, that he hadn't fallen yet. Once she saw him, she would leave as if she was never there.

As she rode, something whizzed by her and she came to a halt when a man behind her made a yelp. She turned quickly and saw that the man had been struck by an arrow. Going to his side, she gently pulled the arrow out and assured him that he was going to be okay. Then another came and struck him as he thanked her. His face showed complete shock over what had just occured and fell off his horse, dead. Out of the trees came a large group of men with swords and other weapons drawen for a battle. The women and children cried out in fear and began to run frantically along the path, pushing people out of their way. Sakura moved herself out of the line of fire and shouted for the soldiers that accompanied them to attack.

Her soldiers raced forward, a group of thirty or more against maybe a group of seventy. She pulled out her bow and arrows and looked to the path. Ino was there, ushering her to follow. Sakura shook her head and waved Ino to move on. She wasn't going to leave her men, they were loyal to her and she should show them the respect of staying by their side. Ino cried out, hesitantly turning her back from the fight and went with the fleeing people. The medic turned her attention towards the battle and aimed an arrow at an enemy soldier. With a deep breath, she let it fly. It hit its target and brought the man down. Sakura reached for another arrow.

A man came running towards her, an axe in tow, shouting to boost his adrenline. Sakura quickly fumbled with the arrow within her fingers and made a slight gasp of fright when he got too near. He roses his axe to the air, but was hit in the back of the head with a metal part of a large fan. Gaara's sister, Temari, then whacked him with another blow to the head just to be sure that he wasn't a threat anymore. The rosette thanked her and resumed shooting arrows. As she grabbed for another, Temari spoke to her.

"You need to leave here," she said roughly, watching for those that wished to get close to them. "This is not a good place for you."

"A battlefield is not a good place for an archer?" Sakura asked, jokingly. "I believe that this is a very good place for me."

Temari rolled her eyes and swatted at a swordsman that came towards them. Her large fan knocked him over with the wind it produced and she closed it up quickly as she jogged towards him to disable him. When she came back to Sakura's side, she huffed for breath.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Temari said.

She gave Sakura a concerned look and then shook her head disapprovingly.

"Stay if you want," she stated. "Don't leave my side and I'll protect you."

Just as she said that a soldier came up on her blind spot and knocked her over. Temari rushed to get to her feet and her weapon ready, but found that the man was too close and already swinging his sword. When he was almost right ontop of her, an arrow went through his chest and he fell to the ground. Temari looked to Sakura who smirked and was aiming her new arrow.

"Maybe you should stick by my side and I'll protect you," Sakura said with a smile as she released the arrow.

Temari chuckled and went back to protecting Sakura's side.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So the battle begins. Next chapter should have better scenes in it and I feel like this story is going to add a few chapters that I didn't intend on adding. Who knows. I should be able to post the next chapter on Sunday instead of Tuesday like I did today (once again I apologize). There really isn't anymore to say, so please review.

Things to look for:

1. Gaara v. Sasori  
2. Sakura's mini battle continued  
3. Sasuke versus ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Even though it's midnight (or around midnight) when I post this, its not late (not really). I hope that you will enjoy this chapter cause I rushed to finish it and the battles are in it. Please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Versus**

* * *

Even though they were quite out-numbered, Sakura felt like her side was gaining an advantage. The enemy's soldiers fought well, but hers seemed better skilled. She released an arrow and grumbled when it missed the man she had arimed it at. Fumbling for a new one to shot, Temari kept a watchful eye out for a gutsy advancer. One came near and she hit them aside as Sakura added an arrow to their body. They were a deadly team and so far none had been able to strike them down. It gave Sakura hope that they might actually win this fight.

As she fought, an arrow whizzed by the rosette's face and almost pierced her ear. She retailated by disabling his hand, leaving his death up to some other soldier. When she reached down for another arrow, panic struck her. She did not realize how many arrows she had left and had been using them like she had millions ready at her fingertips. If she was going to help out, she was going to have to acquire more of them. Dismounting, she scanned the ground for a fallen archer or arrows that had been dropped. She spotted an archer a few feet away from her , however, he was right smack in the middle of a brawl.

Sensing that Sakura was up to something, Temari asked, "What's the matter?"

"I need to get to that man over there," she answered, pointing at the body.

"No you don't," the blonde stated. "He is surrounded by enemy soldiers and men with nice sharp swords. I don't think so."

"Look, I'm out of arrows and unless you can spot someone else that has some on them or happen to see some loner ones on the ground, I'm going to need to get his arrows."

Temari shook her head. Sakura was already risking her life by being out here when she wasn't supposed to, there was no way that Temari was going to let her do something as risky as that. She knew that if she didn't find a new source of weapondary for Sakura, the pink-haired queen was going after the fallen archer's batch. Over to the left side of the battle was an abandoned wagon belonging to one of Hamori's retreated citizens. If they were lucky, perhaps the person who left it was a hunter and they could find some arrows in that wagon. There weren't as many soldiers surrounding it and could be easily taken out if they worked together.

Reaching down at a soldier's body that she had defeated, she removed his shield and handed it to Sakura. The rosette gave her a strange gaze, but didn't really notice it as she unsheathed a dagger that she kept hidden in her boot.

"Attach the shield so that it covers your back," Temari ordered her. "We are going to head towards that wagon over there and you don't have a single bit of armor on you. The shield will protect your backside."

Sakura nodded as if to say that she understood and took the dagger that Temari handed to her. The older woman stated that she'll have to help fight for those arrows if she really wanted them and Sakura gripped the hilt tightly. Counting to three, the two dashed towards the wagon. Immediately, they were persued by Madara's men and did what they could to fight them off. Sakura watched it awe as Temari opened up her iron fan and twirled to push the men back. Arrows bounced off of it and every step that the blonde took was like she was performing a dance. Then they came to a halt. Four men had severed them off from their path to the wagon and surrounded them.

Temari didn't have to give the medic that much intstruction in what to do next for everything seem to be planned ahead. Sakura swiped at one man and quickly jumped back so that Temari could cut in and knock him out. The queen ducked low and cut at a man's leg. Then she bowed over and the wind maiden rolled on her back to reach the man she had just cut. It was like they were one person who had mulitple limbs. Sakura never felt so much adrenline being pumped through her veins before. As quick as it happened, the men dropped down and the two women proceeded towards the wagon.

They reached it and Temari stood guard as Sakura rifled through the wagon for the arrows. Her search became frantic when the wagon presented itself to be barren of the treasure she hoped for.

"I can't find any," Sakura said roughly. "There's nothing here of any use."

Temari didn't remove her eyes from the battle that they watched and replied, "Are you sure? Look harder."

Tossing baskets from the wagon, Sakura went back to searching for arrows. She was becoming more and more frustrated with the hunt and grumbled as she threw a small chest to the ground. Sighing, Temari decided that she better help the medic with the search and placed her fan into the wagon so that she could get in.

"Move over a bit," she said, standing on the exterior side of the wagon as she lifted herself up. "I'll help you-..."

A painful gasp entered Sakura' s ears and she quickly turned her head to look at Temari. The blonde held her mouth open and her eyes wide. Her nails drilled themselves into the wood of the wagon and her knuckles snow white. She made strange, eerie sounds from her gut and stared at Sakura. Temari looked more worried for the rosette than Sakura did for her. A blade slid its way through the stomach of the blonde and Sakura's eyes grew large. When the blade was removed, Temari gasped again and her eyes fluttered. Sakura watched in slow motion as the woman that was protecting her fell off of the wagon and onto the ground.

Sakura wanted to shout the blonde woman's name, but found herself to be paralyzed. Where Temari's form had been was a new one waiting. A woman with blue hair was kneeling on the ground with her bloody sword drawn back. She rose to her feet and smiled at Sakura. Her expression was not welcoming and frightened the medic. Twirling her blade around in her palm, the blue haired woman began to advance closer to the pink-haired queen. She hopped up onto the wagon's side and remained balanced as she swung her blade down at Sakura.

* * *

Gaara stuck his blade through one of Madara's men and quickly removed it. He wiped the sweat from his brow and pivoted to swipe at a man who thought they could sneak up on him. This man went down within seconds. The battle seemed to be going well and Gaara felt like he was somewhat enjoying himself. These men were providing a challenge for him and what a good way to test his abilities. However, a strange sensation pulsed in the back of his mind like it was telling him that something was wrong. He pushed the feeling aside and continued fighting.

As he was just about the swing his blade, a hand snaked its way behind his neck and gripped the collar of his armor. He was roughly pulled back, falling flat on his back. A man was in front of him and roared as they rose their sword high in the air. Gaara rolled to his side to move out of the way and got to his feet just in time to block the next attack. The next blow came quick and Gaara parred it partically to the side. His leg was cut, but the wound was not deep enough to cause any pain. His attacker then proceeded with his attack and kicked sand up into Gaara's face. The red-head turned his head to the side to protect his eyes as sand pelted him.

The man he was against punched him in the face as Gaara turned his head back around and kicked his side. Gaara wavered backward and looked up at the man that hit him. This enemy wore a smug look on his face and stood ready for a fight.

"Do you know me, Your Highness?" the man said to Gaara, out-stretching his arms to present a challenge.

"Am I supposed to?" the King of the Land of Wind replied, spitting blood from his mouth.

"I suppose not then," the man retorted. "You do know of my partner, Deidara."

Of course Gaara knew Deidara, he was someone that Gaara wouldn't forget. After Deidara had destroyed his city, threatened his life (and Matsuri's), and ruined his home, Gaara's memory of him was not faulted. Did this man mean that he was there when Deidara did what he did? If so, he was going to pay the same way Deidara did.

Gaara leaped forward with a blow to the stomach, but it was blocked and the man elbowed Gaara in the back. The strike hurt and Gaara swung around to fight back. The man walked around Gaara, like a wolf stalking its prey.

"Yes, Deidara was somewhat an apprentice of mine and I was there when he bombed your city," the man taunted. "In fact, I gave him the order to do so."

Gaara watched him intently. "Who are you then? So I can put a name to the face I vow to strike down."

The man softly chuckled. "I am Sasori, one of Madara's best and it'll be you that will fall."

With a quick side-step, Sasori came at Gaara so fast that there wasn't anytime for Gaara to block.

* * *

Sasuke blocked a blow from a sword with his shield and used it to bash at his enemy's head. The man fell and Sasuke proceed to his next target to take down. The men he fought went down easily and he received only minor injuries. A cut on his cheek began to bleed and he wiped it clean the best he could. A man rushed towards him and Sasuke would have not noticed him coming if he hadn't had shouted out before striking. Sasuke parred his attack and cut the man down after a few thought out hits.

Glancing around the battlefield, Sasuke took in all he saw. Naruto and Shikamaru battled side-by-side while Neji took on two soldiers at once. The Queen of Sound, Karin, was fairing well as she wrangled up a man into her steel whip and had one of her men assist in the killing. Gaara, on the other hand, was up against a more skilled foe. As much as Sasuke wanted to assist the other king, he believed that Gaara was strong enough to take the man on his own. Shifting his gaze outward, he narrowed his sights on Madara. The man was just sitting there on his horse without a care in the world. He caught Sasuke staring at him and gave him a smirk. The gesture infuriated the younger man and he made his way towards the other.

He pushed aside those that got in his way and hit those who believed that they could fight him. Thunder echoed in the sky and rain began to pelt the fighting soldiers. Sasuke vision was getting blurry with the raindrops that covered his face and into his eyes. He rubbed the falling rain off in order to give himself a better sight. As he was doing this, he almost ran into someone's sword. He stopped himself and held his own weapon out towards the one pointed at him. It was the man that had led Madara's troops into battle and he looked just as determined to kill him as Sasuke was to kill Madara.

"You will go no further," the man spat, lifting his blade a little higher.

"Move aside. My fight is not with you, but with Madara," Sasuke replied, adding venom to his tone.

"By threating Madara, you threaten the dream he and I both share," the man said. "Your fight is with me now, not him."

"Fine then," the King of the Land of Fire growled.

The two men danced forward and aimed their swords at eachother's hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that this chapter is a little bit short and I promise to make the next one longer. Hope you like the fights so far. And Temari; dead or not dead? What do you think? Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and please review. Update next Sunday like always (or I might surprise you and update early, who knows?). :)

Things to Look For:

1. Battles continue


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter and its right on time. I hope you like it and please review. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**This is War**

* * *

Gaara swiftly rose up his blade, redirecting Sasori's weapon so that it wouldn't pierce his heart. Instead, the tip went into Gaara's chest on the right side and dug close to his underarm where his armor did not cover. He shouted in pain and could feel the blood rushing out. It stung when Sasori pulled the sword out and the King of the Wind felt a queasy sensation when he saw his blood on the sword. He clutched the wound, attempting to put pressure on it while he waited for Sasori to return with a new attack. His opponent twisted his sword around in his palm and casually paced in front of Gaara.

The red-headed king didn't understand why this man wasn't proceeding with any attacks. This was the perfect opportunity for him to strike while Gaara was temporarily detained. And yet he walked around like they were two young boys playing around to practice their swordsmanship. It was starting to irk Gaara. He stepped forward, thrusting his sword out as his arched his back to better aim his blade. Sasori smirked and pushed the weapon aside like a toy. Gaara repeated the motion, having Sasori back up into other fighting soldiers each time he did so.

Then he tried something different. After pushing Sasori back, he added a counter to follow-up with his strike. He brought his blade over his shoulder and stung it across in front of him. Sasori was prepared and leaped back into the chaos of the battle. Gaara lost sight of him in the crowd, but knew that he was close. He scanned the armored bodies for any movement that didn't seem to fit. Rain drizzled around him and got into the open spaces of his armor, soaking his clothes. The rain felt good on his wound, but didn't help the sting it still pulsed.

Feet rushed behind him and he caught a glimpse of Sasori. He swung at the image, but apparently missed him as the man disappeared back into the bodies. Frustrated, Gaara shouted Sasori's name, challenging the man to face him fairly. There was a chuckle that reached his ear and he knew that Sasori was right behind him. He pivoted and immediately sunk down to his knees. Sasori's sword passed over his head with such speed that Gaara was lucky that he had moved in time. With a cry, he thrusted his sword towards the other red-head's gut.

The strike was perfect and made contact, making even Sasori surprised. After he removed his sword, Gaara kicked the man back. Sasori stumbled, but kept his composure. He ran his hand over the wound that Gaara had made, inspecting how deep it was. It wasn't as fatal as either of them had thought, but it did had the possibility of becoming worst if not treated. Sasori looked at Gaara and tilted his head.

"I did not expect you to be as skilled as you are," he spoke in deep breaths.

Gaara rolled his eyes and readied himself for another attack, "I defeated Deidara didn't I?"

Sasori chuckled, "That you did."

Sasori raced forward with his sword pulled back. Gaara waited for the precise moment to block, parring the blade with his own. However, Sasori was aware that what the younger man did would happen and reached his arm out to punch Gaara. Quickly lifting his own arm, the King of the Land of Wind stopped the blow with his forearm. This brought the two men close and Gaara head-butted Sasori. The head of Madara's follower snapped back, making his arms fling backwards to help balance himself. This was good for Gaara. He grasped onto the other man's shoulder and ran his sword into his belly again.

Sasori reacted to the intrusion of the weapon by yelping in agony, trying to reach the blade so that he could remove it. Each time he went for it, Gaara only dug it in deeper. Sasori coughed as he attempted to get more oxygen into his body. The king pulled his weapon out and smacked Sasori across the face. The enemy fell to the ground and his limbs acted as weights, holding him down. He was breathing heavily as Gaara stood above him.

"I'm one of Madara's best," he told Gaara. "How did you? Just how?"

"Never underestimate the strength of a man whose home and loved ones have been threatened," Gaara snapped. "It is futile to go try and take them down."

Sasori stared at the stormy sky, rain pelting his face.

"One of his best," he said again in disbelief.

Shaking his head, Gaara rose his sword over his head, "Apparently, you're not."

The blade went directly through Sasori's armor and into his chest.

* * *

Sakura scuttled out of the way of the blue-haired woman's sword and pushed her back into the side of the wagon. The woman snorted and moved herself so that she was fully in the wagon. She stood tall and proud with her weapon pointed at Sakura. With a quick stroke, she made a cut at the medic and continued to do so as the medic ducked when she saw the blade. Sakura remembered the dagger that Temari had given her and attempted to block the blows with it. The woman disregarded the weapon and knocked it out of Sakura's hands with a hit from the side of her boots. Somewhat defenseless, Sakura covered her face with her arms and let the woman's blade slice her arms. She cried out and the woman snickered. What idiot would protect themselves against a sword with their own arms? Sakura did nothing as she was pushed roughly back by the heel of a boot.

"Is this how you plan on defending yourself against me?" the woman asked with a sneer. "With the hope that my blade won't cut so deep into your arms and that the heel of my boot will feel like a cloud against your skin? Pathetic."

As the woman took a step closer, Sakura looked to her side and picked up a wooden crate. She tossed it at the woman and dove for her legs when she was distracted. The woman came down with a thud, the wagon jolted with the sudden pressure. Konoha's queen took this chance to make some distance between them and jumped out of the wagon. She landed awkwardly on the ground and twisted her ankle, but didn't let it slow her down. With a slight limb, she ran towards a large tree and hoped that the woman wouldn't see her heading for it.

However, she was wrong. Sakura looked back for a brief second and saw her coming. As she reached the tree, she looked frantically around for something she could use to detain the woman for a little bit. She picked up a small rock and flung it as hard as she could towards the woman. It nicked her on the side of the face and made her come to a complete halt. Sakura didn't watch as the woman spit out blood and readjust her jaw. Instead, she took hold of one of the tree's branches and used it to lift her body up. She was about to raise her leg over the limb when she was violently pulled back down.

Sakura landed on her back and hissed when the landing sent a vibration down her spine. She looked up in time to see the blue-haired woman getting ready to strike her from above. The rosette rolled onto her side and quickly got to her feet. However, the woman was waiting for that and rushed to pin Sakura against the trunk of the tree. She fastened a dagger into the shoulder fabric of Sakura's ripped dress and stepped back as Sakura struggled to get free.

"You should be honored," the woman said. "I, Konan, am an angel; one that serves a great god whose only wish is to create the perfect world."

"I thought that angels were peaceful beings," Sakura snarled. "What kind of angel causes death?"

Konan snorted. "One that believes that it'll help promote the will of a god. Why not convert to our beliefs? Follow us and you could live in the perfect world. "

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Sakura spat in Konan's face. Outraged, Konan slapped Sakura across the face and then wiped the spit that she had received from the rosette.

"I'll rather die then live in a world would be made by people like you," Sakura growled, trying to reach for the dagger that pinned her to the tree.

"Then your fate has been decided," Konan stated lifting her sword.

Sakura closed her eyes as Konan's blade came close to her stomach.

* * *

Lightning lit up the sky as Sasuke stumbled back, clutching his arm. He took in heavy breaths and looked at Nagato who was doing the same. They both were wounded, their swords were proof of that. As he watched Nagato, Sasuke tried to think of a way to gain an advantage over him. He had to admit, Madara's commanding general was skilled. He would block most of the attacks Sasuke threw at him and came back with a bulk of strikes that seemed impossible to avade.

Taking one large breath, Sasuke let out a battle cry as he advanced towards Nagato. He swung left and then swung right when his opponent blocked his first attempt to disarm him. Sasuke danced back a few steps and then attempted to advance again with a strike to Nagato's chest. This did not seem like a threat to Nagato as he just stepped to the side and let Sasuke pass by him. With Sasuke's back to him now, Nagato gave the young king a kick to the back. Sasuke stumbled forward and when he gained back his balance, he turned with his sword ready to block.

It was smart of him to do so since Nagato was just about to cut him across the chest. Metal met metal and it made a screeching sound. The two men pressed their weapons harder against each other's, hoping that one of them would eventually give. When neither one felt like they were feeling weak, they both jumped back and came at each other with a new attack. It was like a pointless fight since both appeared to be equally matched.

Then Nagato surprised Sasuke with a punch to the face. Sasuke's head was turned to the side with the force of the blow and he coughed blood as his head turned. Nagato followed up by squatting and kicking Sasuke's legs out from under him. Sasuke hit the ground hard and listened to Nagato laugh at him.

"Give up, you clearly don't have the skill to kill me," Nagato chuckled, resting his weapon across his shoulder. "Accept my sword's thirst for your blood."

The King of the Land of Fire shook his head and rose up on his elbows.

"I'll never accept that," he said with a snarl.

Nagato sighed and got his weapon ready. "Fine then."

He spun the sword around in his palm and rushed at Sasuke. As he got closer to the fallen man, he was stunned to see that Sasuke had gotten into a standing position. Before he knew it, Sasuke's blade had pierced through his armor and into his abdomen. Sasuke smirked and twisted the blade closer into the thick armor. But then Sasuke's smirk quickly faded into a confused frown. He looked down his own armored body and his eyes widened. Nagato had pierced his stomach as well.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I thought that this chapter was much longer when I was typing it, but apparently its not. I hope that you liked it. Sasori's death was a little fast and I'm sorry about that. The chapter's title is another 30 seconds to mars song and I am becoming obessessed with them. Don't know what's gonna happen with Temari yet and I'm not sure if I want to kill her off (sorry if that seems like a spoiler to you, its not suppose to be). Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.

Things to Look For:

1. Sasuke v. Nagato (ending)  
2. Sasuke v. Madara  
3. Sakura and Konan


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** A lot of things are going on right now in my life, I did not expect to complete this chapter today at all. I am glad that I did eventually find some time to do so. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and please review. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Wounds**

* * *

Sasuke and Nagato both slid their swords out from each others gut and took a step back to catch their breath. Sasuke panted, feeling the blood seep out onto the clothes that were hidden from view by his armor. He watched as Nagato fell to his knees and look to the sky. Rain pelted their faces and Nagato raised his arms as if to collect the falling water in his palms. Nagato slicked his dark hair back and then coughed loudly. He reached to his side, causing Sasuke to immediately point his sword at him. The kneeling man chuckled sickly and showed to the younger man what he had reached for. It was an ivory horn, decorated with maroon and golden floral patterns with the Kiri insignia on it. Sasuke, still weary of Nagato, still pointed his sword at him.

"Put it away, young Uchiha," Nagato coughed. "You already struck me in a fatal spot, there is nothing more I can do."

Sasuke tilted the sword under Nagato's chin and examined the look in his eye.

"What's with the horn then?" Sasuke asked. "Calling for aid? Madara will come after me whether or not you blow that horn once he sees that you have failed him."

The King of the Land of Fire snarled once Nagato chuckled again.

"This horn is not for Madara."

Confused, Sasuke lowered his sword slightly and narrowed his eyes. If the horn was not to call for Madara, then what was it for? Was he calling for more troops to enter the battle and invade Konoha's forces or was it to alert his fellow soldiers to see that their general has fallen? It was not a risk that Sasuke was willing to take and he aimed for Nagato's throat. He was about to strike when Nagato spoke again.

"Is there someone out there, young Uchiha, that you care about more then anything?"

His question caught Sasuke off-guard. He stood completely still and did not let any sort of emotion air out of him. However, Nagato glanced deep into Sasuke's eyes and knew the answer to his question. He grinned wickedly.

"If something happened to you, wouldn't you want them to know what had occurred?" Nagato pressed on.

Sasuke knew that he probably shouldn't answer and kicked himself when he replied, "Yes I would."

Nagato smirked. "That is why I have this horn. I am telling someone that I care for that I have fallen."

A hand gripped the villain's neck and tightened at the feeling of soft skin. Nagato coughed and gasped for air, but Sasuke kept his grip tight.

"Why should I believe you? An enemy to my kingdom and a murderer of my men?" Sasuke roughly asked. "You could be calling for reinforcements."

Pulling Sasuke's hand far away enough for him to answer, Nagato gasped, "I thought that you would understand my reasonings. I just want to tell her that I have fallen. Once I blow the horn, strike me once again so that I can't blow to horn once more if she does not hear it. That way, you'll know that there are no reinforcements."

Sasuke concerned the idea intently. He put himself into Nagato's position and realize that he would want Sakura to know what happened to him if he was stricken down. However, the possibility that Nagato was lying still floated around in his mind. Madara had him on his side for a reason and who was to say that the reason was that he could persuade even the toughest of men. It was a difficult decision and he had to come to a conclusion fast.

He released his grip on Nagato's neck and pushed him into the wet sand. He had his sword up against Nagato's neck and pricked the skin. He motioned for the enemy to pick up his horn.

"Blow the horn, once and only once," he said. "After you have blown it, I will strike you down like you have asked. Understood?"

Nagato nodded and put the horn to his lips. He took a deep breath and blew into the instrument until it made a loud melodic sound.

* * *

Sakura heard the sound of a horn blare into her ears and she opened her eyes slightly to see what was going on. Konan had stopped before she had pierced Sakura's belly and appeared to be listening to the foreign noise as well. She lowered her weapon, furrowing her brow. Sakura took this chance to set herself free and tugged hard at the dagger that pinned her to the tree. The blade was reluctant to move, but somehow she managed to pull it out. While Konan was distracted, Sakura lunged at her and wrestled her onto the ground.

The two women fought for the right to have the advantage of who was on top. Sakura briefly had the higher ground and punched Konan in the face. The tiny victory was then met by Konan kicking the younger woman off of her and started to run off towards the beach. Sakura ran after her and gestured for some Konohan soldiers to follower her after they had defeated some of Konan's men.

Konan was extremely quick and it took everything Sakura had in her to keep up. She hurtled over fallen logs and pushed her way pass thick bushes until she was welcomed by the breeze of ocean air mixed with heavy rain. The rain was hard to see through since its consistency was great so Sakura lifted her hand above her eyes to see. Konan was directly in front of her, standing completely still like someone had struck her. When Sakura came up to her, she was surprised to see that the woman had not been struck , but was in shock.

Sakura glanced in the direction she thought Konan's eyes were gazing at and saw what had stopped her in her tracks. Her heart fluttered when she saw Sasuke out there on the beach and still very much alive. In front of him was a man, kneeling on the wet sand with Sasuke's sword to his throat. He pulled his weapon back and Sakura turned her gaze so that she didn't have to see Sasuke kill the man.

The blue-haired woman shireked. Her hands clawed at her mouth in horror and tears combined with the drizzle of rain. Konan ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at the roots in disbelief. She fell to her knees, calling out what seemed to be the dead man's name. The sound that came after did not appear to be human as she cried up towards the stormy sky. Sakura watched the woman who had once appeared to be so strong and had threatened her, turn into a teary mess.

Sakura lifted the dagger that she realized that she was still holding and pointed it against Konan's neck. The distraught woman hiccuped and slightly pivoted her eyes to stare at Sakura. Her fierce eyes were now dark and red from crying.

"Kill me," she said, much to the rosette's surprise.

When the medic didn't reply or move, the woman repeated her words. Sakura only stood there, unsure of what she should do. She felt like she shouldn't kill the woman before her, feeling sympathetic to the fact that a supposed loved one was killed before her very eyes. Then again, there was the thought that she should rid the world of Konan. The blue-haired follower of Madara was just that, a loyal subject to the man the wished to bring Sakura's country harm. Then the sound of the heavy footsteps of the soldiers that followed her came up behind her. Konan's gaze remained towards Sakura and begged her for a speedy end. She asked the young queen once again to end her life and Sakura turned back to look at the soldiers and then at Konan.

"Kill me," Konan pleaded with Sakura. "My heart has been torn in two. He was my companion, the other half to my soul. Without him, I cannot live!"

Sakura lowered the dagger in her hands. "No."

Konan grabbed the hand that held the dagger and pointed it at her own throat.

"Please, kill me, do it now!"

The rosette shook her head and yanked the other woman's hand off of her.

"No, I will not," Sakura stated roughly, yet her tone was still soft. "You wish to die and I will not give it to you mainly because it is what you want more in this world then anything. By taking it away from you, it'll seem like I am torturing you with life. That's what I am going to do to you."

Konan started to cry as Sakura demanded that the soldiers who followed her were to bound the woman's hands and to take her to Konoha till the rest of her days. Sakura watched the the blue-haired woman struggled against the hold of the men that held her as they led her back towards the path. Sakura followed closely behind and then something hit her. Her eyes grew wide and she dashed passed the men deeper into the forest. She ended back to were the attack had occurred and looked for the abandoned wagon. Upon finding it, she dove for the female body that laid there.

"Temari!" she shouted, patting her blonde friend's cheek hard. "Temari, wake up! Please!"

Temari fluttered her eyes open and groaned in pain. Sakura looked at the wound on her stomach and applied some pressure there.

"It's no use Sakura, I loss too much blood," Temari's voice crackled.

However, the medic refused to listen. She shouted for some soldiers to come to her side and assist her as she torn off part of her dress to bandage the wound. Temari faded in and out of consciousness, making Sakura extremely worried. She ordered the soldiers to find a way to get the wagon into motion and did not pay them any attention as they hooked up some of their horses to the wagon in hopes that they could pull it. As the blonde was lifted into the wagon, Sakura climbed in next to her and kept pressure on the injury. Over and over again she told Temari how sorry she was for being stupid for not listening and not noticing that Konan had been close by.

Temari weakly waved the apology off and stated that it was her own fault for getting hurt, that she knew what she was getting into. It was then that Temari closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Sakura cried out the woman's name and kept her finger against her throat in order to find a heart beat. There was one and it was faint. They needed to get to Konoha and they needed to get there fast.

* * *

Sasuke once again removed his sword from Nagato's body and wiped the rain drops from his face. The droplets were replaced by at least ten more each. The weather was being a nunsense to him, but there was nothing that he could do about it.

He abdomen throbbed; a reminder that Nagato's strike was still fresh and did not have time to heal. He was starting to feel a little faint, also thanks to the wound. Swaying a bit on his feet, he scanned the battlefield for any sign of Madara. It discomforted him when he found none and slowly made his way through the fighting men. He searched everywhere and yet there was no sign of Madara anywhere.

His wound started to sting and he let out a painful gasp. He needed medical attention, but he did not know where there was one to be found. If there was a spot that he could quickly hide in and take care of the matter by himself, he would be okay. It was only a manner of finding such a place that bothered him. He was in the middle of an open beach front, surrounded by men who would strike him down if they weren't already occupied with one of his soldiers. The nearest place to hide would be in the trees and those did not provide that much cover and had the threat of hiding more enemy soldiers. He could try and make his way back inside the town of Hamori since they must of have some sort of medical supply there, but the trek was to be long. It was a risk that he was willing to take.

Sasuke went as quickly as his wound would allow him to go and started down the beach towards Hamori. Dead men fell at his feet and he refused to tip his head to look at their faces, fearing that it was one that he knew. He had not gone far when a hand rested itself on his shoulder. He stopped, turning slowly to only have his face met with the knuckles of an unknown assaliant. Toppling back, he rose a hand to cover his nose. Blood ran between his fingers and he did his best to wipe it away. He had yet to look at the man that had struck him and was determined to do so. He narrowed his dark eyes and drew out his sword.

Madara stood in front of him with a wide, evil grin. His hand rested on the hilt of his undrawn sword while the other waved casually at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, did I break your nose?" Madara asked. "Guess my punch had a little too much power in it."

"Madara," Sasuke sneered, abandoning his attempt to stop the blood flow from his nose.

Madara bowed and drew his sword.

"Yes, it is I," he said proudly. "And I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you face to face."

* * *

**Author's Note:** DunDun duaahhh! Madara is here. Oh no! Will Sasuke succeed? Find out in the next chapter of Seeking You! Please review. :)

Things to look for:

1. Sasuke v. Madara (yay! about time!)  
2. Back in Konoha


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**I'm sorry that I didn't update last sunday. I posted a new story instead that will be my main focus when Seeking You is done. It's called Neighbors if you want to go and check out the first chapter. And some sad news. I won't update this coming sunday because I have some family stuff to deal with. That's also why I didn't update yesterday. So please enjoy this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Enemies**

* * *

Sasuke danced back as Madara swiped his sword at him. Every time he would take a step, Madara would take two which only made the fighting process harder for Sasuke. Blood oozed down Sasuke's face from the punch he had received from the older man previously before. His nose hurt as if it had been broken by the blow and had become increasingly uncomfortable. It was distracting Sasuke a great deal and Madara took full advantage of it.

The older Uchiha rushed towards the younger man with a high cut. Catching sight of the coming blow, Sasuke aligned his weapon to block the sword and held it firm. The metal met and Madara used all the force he could to strengthen the blow. He angled the blade slightly and held it against his body as he proceeded to force Sasuke back. The King of the Land of Fire struggled to match the strength of his enemy, his feet digging into the sand as he was pushed back.

Finally, the older man released only to come at Sasuke quick with a strike at the chest. The blade did not connect with Sasuke's body, but tapped against his armor. It left a memorable mark on his chest of what could have happened if the armor was not there. Sasuke huffed, taking in each breath as quick as he could so that he wouldn't falter as he fought. His stomach throbbed, a remembrance of Nagato's last strike. He would twist from side to side, avoiding Madara's blows. As he did so, his wounded skin would stretch with the movement and send painful signals up his body.

Madara seemed to be having fun with the fight. He would smirk as Sasuke grew closer to him and laugh when the attacks would fail. It was as if they were having a friendly scrimmage instead of a deadly dual. The man from Kiri danced around, faking the path he was going to follow and counter with a strike to the opposite side. Sasuke would catch a number of these at the last possible second with a strike of his own or a dodge. The fight appeared to be going nowhere as the two opponents displayed their abilities quite well.

Sasuke spat blood that had sunk into his mouth as it drizzled from his nose and down his cheek. Its metallic taste imprinting itself on his tongue. He looked to Madara, studying his body movements. The man had yet to receive a scratch from the King of the Land of Fire and his dark eyes challenged Sasuke to get closer. Then an idea came to Sasuke. Madara was a proud man and pride was usually aligned with vanity. If Sasuke got one scratch on the other man, preferably on his face, Madara would crack. It would prove that Madara was not all powerful; his egotistical world did have flaws. He would have to trick Madara into letting him get close.

Rushing forward, the younger Uchiha pressed his sword close to his side and aimed it directly at Madara's abdomen. Madara shook his head, chuckling to himself about how stupid he believed Sasuke to be. He rose his own weapon high and swung it low at the strike Sasuke was going to deliver. However, this was exactly what Sasuke wanted. Seeing the strike coming, he jumped back and slid to Madara's striking side. By the time Madara's blow had been carried out, Sasuke was out of reach. Now aiming at a vertical angle, Sasuke ran the tip of his sword across his enemy's face. The cut wasn't deep, but it was effective. Madara swayed back away from the youth and touched his face. Horror pooled in his eyes at the realization that Sasuke was completely serious about killing him. Blood stained his finger tips as he ran them across the mark that was made on his now flawed face.

Madara also seemed confused. He brought his fingers to his eyes, studying them. Then he pressed one of his fingers to his tongue as if he was testing if it truly was blood on his fingers. Shock flashed throughout his features, but he hid it well. He didn't want Sasuke to see that the mark had affected him and turned his expression to amusement. Licking the corner of his mouth where blood had ran close to his lips, he calmly grinned at the banged-up looking man in front of him.

"Looks like I'm going to gain a scar from this fight," he laughed maliciously. "I must thank you for that. It'll make me more frightening to my subjects."

However, Sasuke could see through his wickedly cheerful attitude and chuckled back.

"You and I both know that the mark has changed your demeanour," Sasuke spat towards the other man. "You have thought of yourself as an all powerful man, someone that can't be taken down. I just showed you that defeating you can be possible."

"Please! This little mark?" Madara cackled. "It means nothing of the sort."

"Ah, but it is the first sign of weakness if I can drag my sword across your skin and wound it."

Those words seemed to hit Madara directly as his eyes narrowed and his lips curled up to snarl at Sasuke. Sensing an attack was about to unfold, Saskue dance back two steps and pivoted so that his back was to Madara. He dashed in the other direction, knowing that Madara was going to follow him. They raced along the sea water, the salty liquid splashing against their sides. Their heavy boots dug into the wet sand and made it harder to run. Sasuke glanced behind him to make sure that Madara was a good couple of feet away from him. He quickly turned, dipping his sword into the water. As Madara was only a few steps away, Sasuke spun around and had his sword gain momentum in the water. He used the sword as a paddle and lifted it so that the sea water would spray Madara. The man from Kiri didn't see it coming and was temporary blinded by the salt that had entered his eyes. Along with his sight being impaired, the fresh wound on his face stung immensely. He cried out and faltered back.

Sasuke used this as an excuse to attack and jumped forward with a high strike. Madara caught it in time and blocked accordingly. He rubbed his eyes clean and growled at Sasuke. He pushed the foreign weapon back and came at the youth with a fury of strikes. The King of the Land of Fire did his best to block all of them and there was even a time in which a spark was made from the two swords meeting. They had moved away from the water and into dry sand which stuck to their boots. The storm that had been occurring before had halted yet the sky was still black. The cloud illuminated with lighting and threatened to pour more rain. Both men parted and stared each other down as they caught their breath.

Feeling confident that he could get another strike onto Madara, Sasuke lunged forward with a powerful one-handed thrust to the chest. Madara took a deep breath and stepped aside. What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. Madara snaked his left arm around Sasuke's sword-bearing arm and then laid his right arm against the inner most part of Sasuke's arm. In a swept motion, Madara thrust his arms in two different directions. Sasuke yelped in pain as the bone in his arm snapped. The older Uchiha then pushed the younger one back and delivered a hearty kick to his stomach. The action was planned perfectly as it hit the wound were Nagato had left his mark.

Sasuke fell on his back into the sand and gasped for breath. His arm throbbed and he was starting to black out from the intense distress he was experiencing. He could hear his heart thump in his chest; the beats loud and rhythmic. Sasuke fluttered his eyes and turned his head to the side, confused. Madara was just standing there, cleaning his sword and staring right back. It was like he was contemplating whether or not he should finish the younger man off since it appeared that Sasuke was well on his way to death. The King of the Land of Fire then looked up to the sky and blinked.

A flash of light ran across his eyelids and he blinked again. His vision was not cooperating with him since he saw a room in his palace appear before him. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again only to have the beach in his sights. He cried out as his stomach and arm began to ache. Eyes faltering closed again, the soft giggle of a woman entered his ears. He squinted his pupils to witness a woman slowly running down the palace halls. The woman skid to a halt and reached down for something. She laughed and twisted her head around for him to see. Sakura's eyes glimmered right back at him and she smiled. Turning her body all the way around, he saw what she was holding: his son.

The image went away and Sasuke was in a full fury. He wanted that daydream to be realty, to experience himself. He refused to die, refused to let Madara take everything away from him. The young king grunted as he rose to his feet and picked up his sword with his other hand. He swayed from side to side, feeling like he was going to pass out. Madara just looked at him and laughed.

"If you think you're going against me looking like that, then this is going to be a snap," he chuckled. "I'm going to wipe the beach with you."

For a second, it seemed to Sasuke that Madara was right. He did not know how to properly use his sword with his left hand and could barely stand up. Then he remembered why he was fighting and gripped the hilt of his sword hard. He pulled his arm back and raced forward. Madara lifted his sword and waited for Sasuke to get closer. He thrust his weapon forward, but instead of doing the same, Sasuke ducked low. He got to his knees and mustered a shout so loud as he aimed his sword at Madara's gut. There was so much force behind the strike that the sword slithered its way through Madara's armor and into his body. Madara bent over and held the sword by the blade so that it would stop moving however, it only cut up his hands. Sasuke twisted the weapon inside of Madara and then pulled it out. Eyes latched onto his enemy's face, Sasuke watched as the man from Kiri fell back. He hit the ground with a thud and just laid there.

"Y-you, how did you?" Madara sputtered. "How did you?"

"Because I fight for something that doesn't need to be achieved by killing those that get in your way," Sasuke explained. "You are a careless being that feels nothing. You disgust me and threaten everything that I value. I refuse to let you have any of it. That's why you are lying in the bloody sand like an unwanted carcass."

Sasuke fell to his knees and scooted closer to Madara. The man below him blinked and was gasping for air. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke with so much hatred that he felt the need to spit in Sasuke's face. Wiping the horrid substance from his face, Sasuke lifted his sword to deliver one last blow. He struck true and within a few seconds, Madara was dead. The King of the Land of Fire scanned the battlefield, looking to see how his troops have fared. They appeared to be winning and that was good for Sasuke to see. Satisfaction crept across his face as Sasuke fell on his back into the sand and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

A glimmer of light entered through the trees as the storm stared to fade away. Sakura looked up towards the sky and let the sun's warmth engulf her face. In her lap was Temari's head. The medic held it and was trying to keep the woman as comfortable as possible. She closed her eyes and thought of happier times, like when she had lived with Tsunade and her wedding day. Her heart fell to her stomach when she thought of Sasuke. The unknown frightened her.

The wagon she rode in hit a bump and she grasped its side as she held onto Temari. The wagon's driver apologized and whip the horses' reins to move them faster. Multiple flashes of black flew in the calming sky and landed in the trees around Sakura. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the crowds, believing them to be horrid birds. They cawed at her which seemed more like laughter. The newly made queen then began to count them out of curiosity. Back when she lived with Lady Tsunade, she was told tales and omen of different animals. There was a specific one about crows. If there were three, then death of someone of value had passed on. Of course she didn't believe these tales, but it didn't hurt to count.

She mentally counted the crows, searching for them within the branches. However, her stomach lurched when she successfully counted three. She kept telling herself that she didn't believe what the omens said, but that didn't calm her.

_Three crows._ She thought to herself. _Three of them. _

Sasuke was not dead. She refused to believe it. He had not died by the enemy's hand. Her consent refusal to believe was met with a cascade of worrisome tears down her pale cheeks and a silent cry to the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like I said before, I am sorry that I didn't update. I hope that you liked this chapter. However, I'm not sure that I am correct with the thing about the crows. I heard that it was seven crows one way and three another. I just know that crows have to do something with death. If I am wrong let me know. I tried my best searching for the correct version of the omen. Anyway, once again I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and check out my other story Neighbors. Seeking You has about two chapters left and I will return next week with the next chapter.

Things to Look For:  
1. Return to Konoha  
2. Reunited


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** I'm back and I'm early. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Reunion**

* * *

As soon as they realized that their leader was dead, the troops from Kiri began to retreat. It was like killing a snake. Once the head was gone, the body would die. Konoha's troops mixed with the other major powers of its allies sweep the beach clean of the invaders and sought out for any survivors of their own kind. If they came across a member of the opposite party, the unlucky person would be disposed of like an animal caught in a trap. A quick slice to throat or body silenced them within seconds. Blood stained the sand and the bodies of the dead made multiple large mounds on the beach. The sight was not beautiful however, one does not expect war to be so.

Naruto leaped over bodies and maneuvered his way through the mess as he scanned the beach for his beloved king and friend. Faces of the bodies on the ground seemed too similar to him and the only thing that identified them was the armor they wore. His hands trembled whenever he lifted a helmet to see the face it hide and were sweaty with worry. He called out Sasuke's name over and over again, yet he couldn't seem to find him. Fear started to overtake him as his search began to unfold as a failure. Sasuke was almost like family to him, his only family. If he lost Sasuke, then he would lose the only best friend he ever had.

When hope was supposedly lost, Naruto's eyes glanced over a patch of sand in which he had yet to search. He raced over, hoping that his friend's body was there and alive. He drew a breath when he spotted Madara's lifeless body sprawled out on the coarse ground. Even though the man was dead, the blonde sneered at the corpse and spat in its direction. Then he saw what lay next to the man. He rushed towards it and fell to his knees. Sasuke laid in the sand, coating the beach with a hue of red. Naruto became frightened and dared to think that his friend was dead.

Placing his fingers against Sasuke's neck, Naruto checked for a pulse and was overjoyed that the king lived. He called out to his fellow soldiers that he had found their leader and attempted to waken the king. When the sound of his name did not stur him, Naruto patted his face and then finally shook him.

"Come on teme," Naruto said, worry laced in his words. "You gotta wake up. People are waiting for you on this side of the realm."

Sasuke remained in his dormant state, but seemed to be listening some how.

"You cannot die teme. Konoha will never be the same and everyone will miss you," the blonde added. "Sakura will miss you."

Dark eyes fluttered at the sound of his wife's name. They slowly crept open, but fell shut immediately afterwards.

"That's it Sasuke, you can do it! I can see that you're trying to wake up," Naruto said as he roughly patted Sasuke's cheek to assist in making Sasuke more aware. "Come on now."

With a groan, the king forced his eyes completely open. He winced at the growing pain in his stomach and arm, glancing at Naruto as he did so.

"Are they all gone?" was the first thing he said.

The blonde nodded and the king looked relieved.

"We need to leave for Konoha now," Sasuke said weakly.

"No, you need a medic. We're not going anywhere until you get seen to."

"I meant after I get evaluated by a medic dope," Sasuke replied rolling his eyes. He let out a painful grunt and situated himself on his one good arm. Looking around, he noticed how less crowded the beach now appeared to be. It was less chaotic looking even though the once beautiful and calm beach was now tainted with corpses and dried blood.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt very drowsy. His broken arm throbbed as did his wound on his abdomen. Black spots developed in his vision and his head was becoming lite. Naruto watched him intently, constantly asking his friend if he was okay. Within an instant, Sasuke dropped back down on the sand with his eyes completely shut. Naruto shouted his name over and over again, but it didn't seem to wake him. Looking around, the blonde soldier shouted for a medic to come to him and assist in anyway possible. It took awhile, but one came rushing through the sand. Together, the two men removed Sasuke's heavy armor so that the medic could take a look at Sasuke's wounds.

"I'm going to need some herbal salve and bandages for his stomach and a sling for when I set his arm," the doctor ordered Naruto. "The other medics have set up a base camp at the abandon town so you shouldn't have any trouble finding these things."

"Understood," Naruto retorted, then added, "Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor looked up at him. "I believe so, but it'll be a few days before he can set off home I'm afraid. Now off you go, the king needs to be healed."

Naruto apologized and ran off towards Hamori.

* * *

It took a few days, but Sakura and her group finally made it back to Konoha in one piece. The city's streets were cleared as the soldier shouted for people to move to the side as their queen passed. Sakura watched the faces of Konoha's citizens twist at the sound of the word "queen". The inhabitants were unware that the king had married, unsure of what to think of his bride. Ignoring their looks, Sakura stayed in the wagon until it parked in front of the staircase that led to the castle. Kakashi and a few other people were waiting, having heard that a noble had returned from war. The rosette did not waste anytime as she jumped out of the wagon. She ordered that a few men were to carefully carry Temari to the castle's medic only to remember that she was in fact that position. Recovering from her forgetfulness, Sakura instead asked that Temari be brought into her old room and another medic to assist her with the healing.

Temari was placed lightly on Sakura's bed and immediately the rosette went to work. She cut the blonde's dress at a point in which she could fix the woman efficiently. As she rubbed healing oils on Temari's wound, another medic entered the room to assist her. Together, they turned her body so that they could get the wound completely. Slowly and tightly, they wrapped a linen bandage around the injury ensuring it to heal. Propping her friend's head up on the pillows, Sakura opened a vial of herbal remedy. She pried Temari's lips apart and poured the liquid down her throat. The other medic did something with Temari's throat making it possible for her to swallow.

When Temari was all fixed up, Sakura nodded at the other medic respectfully and left the room. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, releasing a deep exhausted sigh. Sinking to the floor, relief overwhelmed her and lifted her spirits slightly. Then the tears came. She had been so worried that Temari would die and felt guilty about her current condition. If she had left before, none of this would have happened. It was all her fault.

"Your Highness?" a voice asked.

Startled, Sakura quickly wiped her eyes. She hadn't heard anyone approach her and was surprised to see a pair of legs in front of her. Looking up, a sad smirk crept on her lips and she rose up to engulf her visitor with a hug.

"It's good to see you Kakashi," she said weakly, releasing him.

"As it is to see you Sakura," the silver-haired man said back. Looking her up and down, he seemed to smirk behind his mask. "You look terrible."

She sort of laughed. "Well, war does that to you."

"I thought you weren't going to get involved with any of the fighting," Kakashi stated, folding his arms.

"You know me, tell me not to and I end up doing it anyway," she replied.

The two of them began to stroll down the palace halls. Kakashi placed his hands behind his back and looked at the decor around them. Sakura stared at the floor the entire time.

"He's going to come back, Sakura" Kakashi placidly said. "A messenger hawk arrived a couple of days ago stating that the battle had been won and the troops would return as soon as possible."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and watery. Sasuke, her husband, was coming home. Kakashi patted her shoulder.

"One less thing to worry about, eh?" he spoke with a grin. "Go and rest now Your Highness, you look like you really need it."

Nodding, the pink-haired queen faded away from Kakashi's side and into Sasuke's room to sleep.

* * *

A week and a half after Kakashi had told her that Sasuke would return, Sakura laid in Sasuke's bed with the window curtains drawn closed. She didn't understand why her husband had yet to return, thinking perhaps he had been injured somehow. Shutting her eyes tight, she let currents of tears stream down her face as she curled further into the matress. She had been this way for a few days now; inside a vacant room sick with worry. Waiting for Sasuke had not been so problematic before a few days earlier. The medic had visited the friends she had left behind and even babysat Tenten's baby for her. However, as the days went by, Sakura began to worry more when the usual time span of the journey to Hamori had not been met for Sasuke. He should have been back by now.

She retreated to Sasuke's room out of despair, taking her meals inside it. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten visited her almost everyday in attempt to brighten her spirits and to reasure that the king would return. She believed every word that they spoke, but still felt like wallowing in her fluffy pillows. Servants would enter the room cautiously since they were getting used to having a queen around to attend to. They asked kindly if she wished to be dressed and escorted around the castle with the company of her friends, however she respectfully declined. Sakura wanted to see Sasuke's face again, to know that he still lived.

A rough constant knocking on the door made the newly-made queen open her eyes and moan. She did not particularly want to be in the presence of people today and felt drained. She sighed and called for whoever was at the door to enter the room. Her name was shouted and something or rather someone jumped onto her bed to shake her shoulder.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, gesturing the rosette to rise. "Hurry up and get dressed!"

"What? Why?" asked Sakura.

"You have to come outside, the most wonderful thing is happening?"

Sakura tugged her shoulder away from Ino and snuggled into the covers. "I would rather rest if you don't mind."

"Sakura, the _troops are back_," the blonde stated with a warm smile.

This made the medic throw her covers to the side and race to her wardrobe. She had moved her clothes into Sasuke's room so that Temari could used hers until she left to her home with Gaara. Digging into the many linens and silks, she pulled out a cream colored dress with a beaded corset of amber and rubies and gold lined bell-shaped sleeves. Ino helped her into the dress and picked out a pair of jeweled flats. Combing her hair with her fingers, Sakura raced to the palace's outdoor balcony with Ino closely behind her. She stood on the balcony in awe at the swarm of soldiers that began to fill Konoha's streets. Lifting her dress so that her feet were exposed, the rosette ran down the palace steps and into the city itself.

Konoha's citizens cheered for the men that entered the city limits and their families embraced them if they saw them. Sakura frantically looked around for Sasuke, but saw her other friends reunited with their companions from the war. Tenten carried her daughter out to meet Neji, gently embracing him and kissing his cheek. He took her hand and whispered something into her ear that made her turn red and sob happily. Averting her gaze elsewhere, Sakura witnessed shy Hinata be bold and hug Naruto like he had been gone forever. It was a budding romance in the making as Hinata tried to give him back a necklace that she wore only to have Naruto ask her to keep it. Temari and her brother were reunited and Sakura was surprised to see Gaara's face look almost tearful when his older sister explained the bandage that she had to wear.

It was good to she her friends happy with the returning of the troops, however Sakura wanted her moment as well. She needed to find Sasuke. She was now in the city's center, a throng of people surrounding her. As they weeped and laughed around her, she scanned the area for her beloved. A voice shouted out and the sea of people parted in front of her. Walking down this newly made path was Sasuke. His arm was wrapped in a sling and his face was covered in bruises. He smirked at the site of her and made his way towards her. Sakura let her tears fall as she advanced quickly towards him. She outstretched her arms and with a slight chuckle, was gathered into his arms. He whisked her up and around in the air, not caring about his wounded arm. Settling her down on her feet, Sasuke brushed her hair behind her ear and just gazed at her. Her cheeks were glazed with tear water and her nose rosy as a side effect of the crying. His thumb brushed her cheek and he leaned in closer to her. Their lips met and did not part for a long time. The crowd that surrounded them hooted and hollared for the couple, happy that their king had found his laced fingers and touched foreheads.

"Hi," was all that Sakura could muster at the moment.

Sasuke chuckled. "Hi to you too. God, I missed you."

She simply smiled and touched the side of his face. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I saw our son," he told her in a whisper.

"Really? What was he like?" she playfully voiced him to continue.

"He had your eyes, beautiful jade eyes," he explained. "His face reminded me of yours."

"I doubt that. I bet he looked just like his father; black shiny locks and a sharp face like yours," she responded. "Ah, yes. I can see him looking like you."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a closer embrace. He rocked her from side to side and then held her tight. His chin rested on her shoulder as she encircled his body with her arms.

"I love you," he said to her quietly. "I love you more than a flower loves the sun."

She brought his face to her own and held it still. A grin widen on her lips and a slight smirk appeared on his. He was home at last and all was good in Sakura's world now. From now on, they could go on living a happy live knowing that Madara was not a threat to them any longer. The future looked bright and full of exciting adventures yet to come.

Turning Sasuke's head to the side, Sakura whispered into his ear, "I once heard that there was a king that had an act for getting injuried no matter what he did to prevent it from happening."

"Hm, really now?" he asked back, head still turned.

She nodded and resumed speaking into his ear. "I believe that he had appointed this girl to be his palace's healer. She was known for not following directions and getting involved in things that the king didn't want her to."

"Interesting. I wonder what happened to her?"

Now Sasuke was facing Sakura directly and she brought her lips closer to his. "She feel in love with the king and was determined to never stop loving him no matter what."

Sakura jutted her chin up and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. The lovers were finally together again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so Sakura and Sasuke are rejoined. If any of you remember this, what Sakura and Sasuke say at the end of this chapter is like what they said at the end of the last chapter of Journey With Me. I meant to do that. Anyway, there is only one chapter left and that is the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the entire story up to this point and look for the epilogue either Sunday or some other day that I'm not sure of yet. Plus, if you haven't checked out my new SakuSasu story, Neighbors, please do. Once again I hope you liked this chapter and please review. :)

Things to Look for (the last one!):

1. epilogue of happiness


	29. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** And here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy and please review. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_

* * *

_

_Two years later..._

It was spring in Konoha. Birds sang in trees calling for their lovers to return to the nest. Green engulfed the land, making it fertile and peaceful. The thought of the war with Madara was a thing of the past and was not a topic that people talked abundently about since no one truly wanted to speak of something that made them sad. The world was happy and was determined to stay that way for awhile.

Sasuke stood at the graves of his parents in a garden area that bloomed with life. Sakura worked hard everyday to make this part of the grounds area beautiful. She would come out during the day with a spade in her hand, digging up the rich earth ,and planting seeds of numerous types of flowers. When asked why she had planted a strange white flower on the graves of his parents, she just smiled up at Sasuke as she plucked one from the dirt.

"It's asphodel," she explained, handing it to him. "Its a flower that represents rememberance of the dead."

The flowers where taller now, their white petals gleeming as the sun hit them. They swayed when the wind began to pick up and danced against each other. Crouching down, Sasuke traced his finger over the words on his parents' headstones and spelling out their names. Beside them was Itachi. He hadn't planned on putting his brother's grave there and despite all that he had done, Sasuke thought that it would be best to place family with family. Itachi had asphodel on his grave as well, which was entirely new to Sasuke. His flowers were a lot smaller than the ones of his parents so it was assumed that they were recently planted by Sakura.

Standing up, the King of Konoha began to walk around the gardens. Gardeners bowed as he passed only to return attending to the plants and trees added to the grounds. He made his way to his favorite part of the area, a dozen cherry blossom trees that circled around a pond. The trees were in bloom so all around him were pink flowers jutting out from the branches. By the pond was a bench without a back that was made by the king himself for his queen to sit and view the trees in peace. At that very moment, Sakura happened to be sitting on said bench with her back to him. Her long pink locks hung in loose curls down her back with a gold headband across her forehead. She was laughing, tossing bread into the pond for ducks and fish to feed on. As Sasuke approached, the queen turned around and smiled widely at him.

She rose from her spot on the bench and reached down for something in front of her. Turning back around, her hands were encased with two little hands of twin toddlers. The children's eyes glisened when they saw their father and jumped up and down as he grew closer. Laughing at her children's excitement, Sakura ustered the twins forward and released their hands. They did their best to walk over to their father, only wobbling slightly when they ran into each other. Sasuke smirked and outstretched his arms for them to run into. The twins screamed their father's name as they tackled him with a hug. Sasuke nuzzled his head between them and scooped up both children, one in each arm. The toddlers wrapped their arms around his neck and waved at their mother as she walked over.

"Looks like Kyo and Ayaka love their father," she observed, winking at Sasuke.

"And their father loves them," Sasuke said, handing Ayaka over to Sakura to hold. "Just as much as he loves their mother."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. The two of them began to stroll along the gardens with their son and daughter in hand. The twins were making silly faces at each other, adding in hand motions to make the scene more enjoyable.

"So," Sakura voiced, breaking the silence between the parents as they listened to their children play. "Did you hear about Hinata and Naruto?"

How could Sasuke not? Naruto had been telling him the story over and over again for the last two days. He was surprised that Sakura was just hearing of it now. Apparently after the war with Madara, Naruto and Hinata had become extremely friendly. It was not just him coming over for meals like it had been before. He would climb up the tree by her bedroom window when she was sick to deliver flowers and his company while Neji had told him to stay away so he too wouldn't be sick. Not only that, they would walk almost everywhere together; fingers intertwined at the tips as they walked. Now after two years of this behavior, Naruto asked Hinata to marry him which was a shock to some because the couple did not display their affection loudly. Only a select few knew of their love for one another and that included the king and queen. It would be the second of Sakura's friends to be married having Tenten be the first.

"Yes, I have," Sasuke replied. "Are you thinking of going?"

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I? Hinata is one of my closest friends. I was wondering about something else though."

"And that is?"

"Could they have the wedding here? In this garden? Hinata loves the gardens whenever she visits and I thought that seeing her in her wedding gown among the flowers would be just lovely. But if you don't want them to be here, then that's just fine."

Sasuke shook his head. How could he deny his wife this tiny thing? Plus Naruto was one of his friends as well and he deserved to have a nice wedding. Sakura beamed and looked at both of her children, asking if they would like to attend Auntie Hinata's wedding. The two children bounced in their parents arms meaning only that they wished to be there on that special day. The couple laughed and looked to each other. Their gazes were warm and they leaned in closer for a kiss. The twins poked at their parents, wanting the attention to be on themselves instead. The royal duo parted and hugged their kids closer as they retired into the castle. Their lives were happy and perfect. But more importantly, their lives were simply complete.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And it's finished. Finally, Seeking You is over. I hope you've enjoyed the story and please do read some of my other stuff if you wish. I will miss Seeking You and if I so desire, might do some oneshots with after-stories like married life and more children enter the characters' lives. You never know. Once again, its been fun writing this story and happy if you've enjoyed it. Please review. :)


End file.
